A Vampire
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Why did she help in the war? Who is she? What will happen now? And what does she want? This is a story about a vampire and her life. What kind of life she had and how she chose to live her life now. Rated M for some chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. I really hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer for this whole story: I do not own One Piece, only my OC.**

**Please leave me a review.**

Pain. Akainu wasn't prepared to feel pain, when he was about to strike down a mere pirate. A pirate whom seemed to be awaiting death and welcome it to safe his brother. But the punch of Akainu just touched the bare skin of Fire Fist Ace. His whole arm screamed pain by the touch, but it wasn't because of Ace. No something sharp was implied in his left shoulder, causing his arm to stop the punch from going farther. He stumbled backwards and the pain disappeared. He looked at Ace, ready to strike aging, but was kicked so hard backwards that he lost his foothold.

Ace turned around, tears in his eyes from pain. His back burned, but it surprised him that it was all he felt. No hole through himself. That was what he expected. A hole, not just to be burned a little. As he turned fully around, his eye fell on long white hair. A woman, as he looked at the shape of the body.

"Better run boy. Akainu will soon be on his feet. Safe your brother," the woman spoke calmly.

As in trance Ace picked up Luffy and started to run. After a few meters however he felt onto his knees. He couldn't run. His whole damn body was at its limit. He began to swear, as he felt someone picking him up. He looked up and saw Jinbe. His eyes widened as he remembered his brother, but he didn't need to worry. Ivankov had picked up Luffy and was now running beside Jinbe towards freedom.

"You want to participate in this war, _woman_," hissed Akainu as he went back on his feet.

"How dare you speak ill of Ed? He is more of a man than you ever will be. And how dare the world look down on a child because of its parents? You cannot choose your parents," said the woman coldly.

"Pirate scum," said Akainu and charged.

The woman however dodged gracefully. Her speed was amazingly high. Almost as high as Kizaru's. Her kick's however was hard as steel and hurt like hell. Once more Akainu was down and this time she didn't give him time to recover. With grace and elegance, she pulled out some chains and put them on Akainu. He felt his power be drained a bit. Sea stone chains. The woman then kicked his head and he felt the darkness surrounding him.

She looked at the admiral and avoided an attack from Kizaru. She gazed at the admiral with red and bloodthirsty eyes. She licked her lips, looking like she wanted to eat said admiral. His eyes widened, but before he could do anything, she was behind him and then she bit him. He could feel the pain in his shoulder. Fast she also chained him with sea stone cuff, before kicking him unconscious too.

Marco gazed at her. She was fast and deadly. But what was her relationship with Whitebeard? She had been angry about the way Akainu had talked about Whitebeard in front of Ace and she had been angry for the reason why they wanted to execute Ace. Marco didn't know her. A woman like her he wouldn't forget. Long white hair and red eyes, filled with bloodlust and thirst. It somehow scared him. She gazed at him and threw something towards him. It was a key.

"I guess it belongs to those chains on your wrist. Get rid of it and get the hell out of here," she said, before walking towards Whitebeard.

Marco unchained his wrist and took in the battlefield. He saw Jinbe and Ivankov in the distant trying to escape with Ace and Luffy. He saw his nakama and his allies fleeing along with them. Only Jozu, Haruta, Izo and Thatch were behind, helping all to escape. He wanted to go to Whitebeard, but it had been an order to flee and gather up in the New World. Could he disobey his Captain's order? He decided not to follow Whitebeard's order, but said man himself was now retreating.

"She can handle all on her own," said Whitebeard, as Marco kept staring at the young woman.

She was now fighting and she was pretty damn good at it. How she had fought against Kizaru and Akainu now looked like a tease. Her strength and her agility were almost too much to understand. She was serious now and she didn't hold back, which was why Whitebeard was retreating. He knew her too well not to be in the way of her, when she was fighting like this. He even saw Hawkeye moved out of the way.

Marco and Whitebeard came onto the ice, where there still was a fight going on. However this time a red-haired pirate was also fighting, helping the Whitebeard pirates and their allies to retreat. Marco was stunned, but kept following Whitebeard, who ran towards Shanks.

"So she is fighting at the plaza I take?" Shanks gazed towards the plaza.

"Yes. Where is Ace and Luffy?" asked Whitebeard.

"On my ship. Both badly wounded, but I have faith in them. Just get onboard. She'll be here as soon as the ice is clear," said Shanks.

Whitebeard nodded and walked towards the Red Force. Slowly they all retreated and as only Shanks, Yasopp, Benn and Marco was on the ice, they saw a shadow coming towards them. Marco readied himself for battle, but the shadow stopped a few meters before them and the white-haired woman walked towards them. Benn and Yasopp jumped onto the ship and called out orders to set sail.

"Ready to leave?" asked Shanks.

"Yes. And you?" she asked.

"All ready. Let's go then," said Shanks.

She nodded and within seconds, Marco found himself onboard Red Force, standing next to the white-haired woman and Shanks. He was amazed by her and stunned. What exactly had just happened?

"You'll understand soon Phoenix," smiled the white-hair.

Marco blinked a few times, to make sure he was seeing right. The woman's hair turned dark red and her eyes dark green. Even her pale skin got some more colors. She was still smiling at him. Shanks was amused by Marco and all the Whitebeard pirates, who witnessed this change.

"I'm a Devil's Fruit user. I turn into a vampire," the woman spoke.

* * *

**Leave me a review, if you like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought you could get the next chapter already. Since I've so many chapter finished already. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marco gulped. A vampire? So had she sucked the blood of Akainu and Kizaru? He felt kind of … scared. It had been so long since someone actually could scare him. Yes he was scared for the life of his nakama and especially Ace and Whitebeard, but he was scared in another way right now. He felt like he couldn't save anyone. That the real danger was her and not the marines.

"Don't worry Phoenix. I'm not going to suck you dry. My name is Lucinda and I'm pleased to meet you," she smiled.

"You know Oyaji? –yoi," Marco asked.

"Yes. I've met him from time to time. When he was still a young man, sailing with his captain, dreaming about a family. To see his dream comes true warms my heart. You all love him so much. And you stand together," she said with a smile in her eyes.

"A young man?" Thatch looked stunned.

"Yeah. Due to my Devil's Fruit power I do not age like a normal human," she said.

"Lu… You are wounded," pointed Shanks.

"Oh? A stray bullet?" She gazed at the wound. "Take it out, so it can heal, instead of point it out to me," she said annoyed.

"I'm not a doctor. Do it yourself," said Shanks.

"Coward," she teased.

Shanks rolled his eyes and pulled the bullet out. She didn't even flinch her eyes.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Thanks love," she smiled.

Slowly the wound started to heal. All Whitebeard pirates stared at it with awe. It was like when Marco was hit. He also healed fast, using his Phoenix power.

"So vampires can heal fast too -yoi," stated Marco.

"Some humans too," she said and looked at Thatch.

"Why do you look at me?" he asked.

"When I left Moby Dick that night, your bleeding had just stopped, but the wound didn't look pretty. Ed was furious. However I do not want to mingle in that. I'm only here to protect what is important to Ed," she said.

"When you left Moby Dick? Hey it was you who gave me first aid that night," said Thatch shocked.

"Yes," she answered bluntly.

Silence. Lucinda was puzzled. Hadn't Whitebeard talked about her to them? It didn't seem so. Was he afraid of their reactions? Because she was a vampire? Shanks had told his crew. Yeah they had been suspicious and some freaked out, but they had accepted her. Mostly as the lover of their captain, because every single one on this ship knew her and Shanks was lovers. Not a couple, she couldn't bind her wild heart to one man, but lovers.

"So Shanks, should we checked on the wounded?" she asked.

"Sure Lu. Benn, take over, would you?"

Benn nodded, as Shanks and Lucinda walked towards the infirmary. A smile on his lips, as Marco got his movement back and followed them. It was so like Lucinda to just throw in a bomb and leave like she hadn't done so. But he guessed it was because she was used to the reaction and that she had to give them time to let the facts sink in.

"Aren't you concerned about having a vampire onboard?" asked Thatch sweat-dropping.

"No. Lucinda wouldn't dare to drink human blood. She usually gets the blood of the animals we slaughtered," said Benn with a smirk.

"Don't scare them like this Benn. Lucinda only drinks blood when she feels like it, but she doesn't drink human blood. She does bite though. She eats like a normal human," said Yasopp.

"She did bite Akainu and Kizaru. Do you tell me, that she didn't drink their blood?" asked Vista.

"She bit them? That had to taste bad. I hope she do brush her teeth," said Yasopp.

"As I said Yasopp, she is crazy, dangerous and I'm glad she took a like in Shanks, or else we had been dead by now," said Benn.

"Yeah," said Yasopp before returning to his duties.

Thatch and the others looked at each other, sweat-dropping. That didn't sound promising at all. But then again she wasn't their enemy either. She just saved Ace and the rest. So they tried to relax and asked if there was something they could do or help with.

Marco followed Shanks and Lucinda to the infirmary. The doctor and nurses were helping the wounded. Whitebeard lied on the bed with bandages all over his torso. Ace was also bandaged and laid on a bed next to Whitebeard's. Luffy however was lying in a respirator, looking very pale and sick.

"Why haven't you told them about me?" asked Lucinda.

"How could I? I like to introduce people when they are around and you never stick around long enough," said Whitebeard.

"True," she stated.

"So I take it you did it yourself?" Whitebeard gazed a Marco, who still looked a bit pale.

"Yeah. Took the liberty of doing so. I think I've scared them too much," she said, her voice neutral and a bit bored.

"I can see that. I can assure you Marco, whatever you think you know of vampire, Lu is far from being like that. She does however like to tease people, but mostly she is bored and this war, was just some welcomed action for her," said Whitebeard.

"Welcomed? To see how corrupt and twisted the government has become is not welcomed. Maybe I should go visit them? Just for the fun of it," she said lazily.

Shanks shook his head. Lucinda hated how the world saw people, but she couldn't change that right now. Instead she changed the kids around. He wondered how long it would take for her to change the world. He looked at her as she went over to the bed of Ace, taking his hand and looked sadly at him.

"He had a sad, but also a great childhood. First loneliness, then a friend, no a brother, came around. To see this boy grown up like this … Roger would be happy to see this strength, yet sad to see how much the boy hates him. The world is cruel," said Lucinda, gazing at Ace.

"Lu?" Shanks was curious, but Lucinda went over to Luffy.

"The boy who changed the coldhearted Ace. You've grown too. The hat you hold so dear really fits you. Sleep my friend and become healthy," she said.

"You know them?" Shanks looked confused.

"I have watched them from time to time. Goa Kingdom… I've never thought that you would give him your hat, Shanks. That's why I wanted to see who he was and so I watched them and I understand. You are good to judge people, love," she said.

"Lu… Tell me how many years drained the war from me?" asked Whitebeard.

Lucinda walked over to Whitebeard, taking his hand and turned her eyes red. She looked at his hand, strolling her fingers over his lines and placed his hand down once more looking at him.

"5 years," she answered.

"I see. And how long?" Whitebeard gazed at her.

"Within the year," she answered.

Whitebeard sighed. Not enough time to see the changes he had hoped for. He didn't feel ready and it was way to short time to help his sons move on, if he should pass away. He had seen it under the war. No one cable of really leaving his side. Not what an old man wants from his sons.

"Can I ask a favor of you Lu?"

"I know. I'll give you 3 more years," she smiled and turned to a vampire.

Whitebeard nodded thankfully. She jumped onto his lab, putting the bandages by his chest, where his heart was, aside, looked at him and bit him. Marco let out a yelp, but was hold back by Shanks. Whitebeard didn't move a muscle and slowly he closed his eyes. He was tired and he knew that it would be best to rest. After three minutes, which seemed like hours to Marco, Lucinda let go and put the bandages back. Shanks threw a tissue to her and she wiped the blood from her face.

"You are too kind to an old man," said Shanks.

"I know. I have a soft spot for him," she smiled.

"As for many pirates," he smiled as she turned back.

"What did you do? –yoi," asked Marco, eyes narrowed.

"I added 3 more years to Ed's life," she said.

"What?"

"As a vampire I can take life or I can give life. I took 3 years of mine and gave them to Ed," she said.

Marco was stunned. "Why?"

"Because he is a friend of mine and he asked for it. I know all this must be confusing for you Phoenix, but don't worry. I will never harm my friends or their friends," she smiled.

"Lucinda is a friend. Don't treat her like a monster or so. And don't listen to what my men have to say about her. They love to tease people. I guess they have scared the rest out of their mind by now," said Shanks.

"Your crew is as wicked as you Shanks," smiled Lucinda and walked towards the door. "I need some fresh air. I'll stay until Fire Fist wakes up," she said and walked out.

"Why does she use our nicknames –yoi?" Marco gazed after her.

"Because she doesn't know you yet and it is her way of showing respect," said Shanks.

"I see. So when we allow her to use our names …"

"She will see you as a good friend and use it. She takes it as a sign of trust," said Shanks.

Marco nodded. "She is very beautiful and seductive –yoi."

"She is, but she can't bind her heart to one man. Instead she has lovers and yes she has more than me," said Shanks casually.

"Are you alright with that –yoi?" Marco was a bit stunned by his open mind.

"At first, no, but now … It is who she is. I can't change her and I did know it before I gave in to her. She is like the ocean. Loved by many and she loves those who treat her and life with respect. But sometimes she does challenge her loved ones," he smiled.

"You are a romantic –yoi." Marco shook his head lightly.

Shanks smiled and left the infirmary, followed by Marco. They wanted to give the wounded time to rest and heal. It hurt Marco to see Ace and Whitebeard so fragile and wounded, but to know they would be alright was comforting. And he wanted to know more about Lucinda. She was definitely a woman he find interesting in more than one way, which rarely happens.

* * *

**Lucinda the lover of Shanks and who else? Well you'll know soon enough.**

**Please leave a review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling generous, so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

She was standing at the helm and gazed in the distant. Benn by her side and Jozu also. Marco couldn't help but smile, seeing how uneasy Jozu was in her presence. He walked towards them and saw a sign of relief in the eyes of Jozu. Lucinda turned to Marco with a warm and comforting smile.

"Shanks was right. His men did tease yours," she said.

Marco looked at Benn, who just shrugged his shoulder, not really caring what she said.

"What did you mean by within a year –yoi?" asked Marco.

"That the lifeline of Ed told me he would die within a year if he continued to live like he does now. I can't say exactly when people die, because changes in lifestyle, even small changes, can have an effect. So if Ed changes something, he will be able to live longer or shorter than 4 years," said Lucinda.

"Will Oyaji die so soon?" Jozu looked confused.

"It is up to Ed himself. I just added 3 years more to his lifeline," said Lucinda.

"So what did you do to Akainu and Kizaru?" asked Benn.

"Gave them some poison. Your fourth commander was not only stabbed, but the knife had been poison as well. I took the liberty to suck the poison out and at the war I gave some to Akainu and Kizaru, before giving all back to Blackbeard. I do not know if he would survive and I don't care," she said casually.

Marco and Jozu looked stunned at her.

"I see. But the admirals will survive?" Benn smiled to her.

"Sure. I didn't gave them that much," said Lucinda.

"So did you enjoy the fighting Lu?" asked Yasopp and came towards them.

"Sure Yasopp. It was fun. Poor marines. I wonder what they will do now," she smiled.

"You know that right now you are scary? Taking a war like that as if it was a child's play," pointed Benn.

"I know. For me it was. Don't forget that I'm an old woman," she said.

"How old?" asked Yasopp.

"Old enough to witness many wars and to see the changes among pirates and the marines. When you have lived for many years, Yasopp, you'll find life boring and when you continue to get stronger, those who ones were a threat is now just insects. So the war was a child's play for me," she said casually.

"You're scary," comment Yasopp with a smile.

"You don't say," said Jozu, but Marco smiled.

"So you won't say how old you are? Well age doesn't matter and Shanks loves you," smiled Yasopp.

Lucinda smiled. "I know. And don't think I do not love him back, it's only … "

"Since you don't age like normal humans, you can't really get too attached to a man. It would only hurt too much. Better be free, have affairs and feel love for many –yoi," continued Marco for her.

"Exactly," she smiled.

"So you do care for our captain," blinked Benn.

"Of course I do. I care for all my friends and my lovers I care for even more," she said bluntly.

"And you're not shy –yoi," smiled Marco.

Lucinda smiled. She could see that Jozu was feeling better around her. Mostly because she didn't act like a vampire, but more like a woman and because Marco seemed to be alright around her. He even understood her in a way she never would have thought of, but then she remembered his Devil's Fruit power and wondered how old he must be.

"So Lucinda is there anything we need to know about you that are important –yoi?" asked Marco.

"Not really. I've already told you most of it. Don't judge me because of my Devil's Fruit power, Phoenix," she smiled.

"Call me Marco –yoi."

"You trust me? Well, Marco, then you may call me Lu, if you want." Lucinda smiled friendly.

Marco nodded. He did trust her. She had saved the life of Ace and Whitebeard, she had fought so they could escape and she had done nothing against them. She was a Devil's Fruit user like himself. Just because vampires had a bad reputation, didn't mean she was like them. In fact she was different. All about her was kind and friendly.

"So what is your plan now Lu?" asked Benn.

"I'll stay until Fire Fist has awakened. Then I will properly go to Dragon and relax a bit. I find his war interesting. Maybe he got some news. And I will keep an eye on Luffy. That kid is interesting," she said.

"He is the son of Dragon, you know," said Jozu.

"I know. Dragon was surprise to see his son becoming a pirate, after all the work Garp had put into making him to a marine. But a free soul can't be controlled," said Lucinda.

"You were there?" Yasopp raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Have you been to Raftel?" asked Jozu, curious.

"I have," she said, gazing over the ocean. "I've sailed with many pirates, but Roger was the only one who made me follow him from Reverse Mountain to Raftel. 3 years. It was a good time. "

"So you met Shanks at that time –yoi," said Marco.

"I did. But I've never fought in their battles. And that's why you haven't met me when Ed and Roger fought each other," she said.

"How can you sail with pirates and never fight by their side?" asked Jozu.

"Because when she fights, it can be difficult to get out of the way. Her attacks are too powerful. Even Roger couldn't stand against it," said Shanks and smiled to her as he walked up to them.

"I saw it. And you are right, Akagami –yoi," said Marco.

"Sounds scary," said Yasopp, but smiled.

"It is. But don't worry. She can control herself and fight with ease if she wants to. The reason why she didn't fight by our side was because Captain didn't want her to. He never told why though," said Shanks.

"It would look bad if the captain is weaker than a crewmember –yoi," said Marco.

"You're right. Lu is strong. I would say she is the strongest in the world," said Shanks.

Lucinda shrugged her shoulders. It didn't really matter to her. She only trained because she liked it. Not because she had to. When she was young, she did it so she could change the world, but she had learnt the world was hard to change. Instead she did it little by little have influence on some people. Shanks, Whitebeard, Dragon and Mihawk were some of those she had an influence on. Not that she was the lover of all of them, but because she was their friend and she shared her thoughts, doubt, concern and view on this world with them.

"I think I'll see if Roo has something to eat. I'm starving," she said and left the men alone.

"She is … special," said Jozu.

"More than you think," said Shanks.

"So how is Oyaji and Ace?" asked Jozu.

"Fine. Both will survive and Luffy too –yoi," said Marco.

"Wouldn't it be a problem when Luffy wakes up, captain?" asked Yasopp.

"I don't know. We had no choice. Maybe Lu will help me out here," said Shanks.

"If you ask her nicely she might. She never really care for changes does she?" asked Benn.

"She does. She wants to change the world, but she also understands that you can't do it on your own or in an instant. It takes time. She might look carefree and sound like if it doesn't matter, but that is because she has lived for so long," said Shanks.

"Time has an influence on us all –yoi," comment Marco.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the next chapter and I tried to write Lemon. It's my first time doing so, so bear over with me. It won't be the last one, so if you have any suggestions to make it better, please feel free to share it in a PM.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucinda sat on the couch in the cabin of Shanks with a glass of red wine. Shanks just walked in and smiled to her. She sat down the wine and stood up, kissing Shanks. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss, licking her lower lips to get entrance, which she granted him. His hands worked its way on her back, caressing her. She pulled of his coat and started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly they undressed each other, while kissing.

"Lu…" whispered Shanks and lifted her up, so he could bring her to his bed.

Naked and filled with lust, Shanks kissed her body. Started with her ears, while his hand caresses her side. He kissed her neck as his hand worked its way to her breast. She moaned silently as he squeezed her breast. She loved his touch and his kisses. He looked into her eyes. He loved those dark green eyes and he kissed her once more.

"You just love to tease me," she whispered.

He smirked as he suddenly pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to moan and push her hips up. Slowly he pulled his finger in and out. She moaned and tried to hold eye contact, but failed as her eyes closed in pleasure. Shanks pushed another finger up, causing her to moan more and soon a third and a fourth finger. He gazed down at her, enjoying watching her twist under his actions.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out and bowed down, kissed her lips eagerly, while he entered her womanhood. She moaned into his mouth and he into hers. It felt so great and warm. He loved her. Her mind, her body and her soul. He loved having sex with her. Making her get one orgasm after the other. As he did now. He sped up at little, trying to hold her down, while her body reacted to his movements. Then a shiver and he felt her squeeze his manhood. The first orgasm, but he didn't let her get any peace. Instead he sped up, bringing her further over the edged, making her scream into his mouth. He continued to speed up, until he cum himself.

He rolled down and panted. Lucinda also panted, but turned around and laid her head on his shoulder. A smile played on her lips. Having Shanks as a lover was great. She kissed his cheek and he turned his head, to kiss her lips.

"You are such a tease," she smiled.

"And you love it," he said.

"Can't deny that fact," she smiled.

"So do you have a new 'victim'?" he asked.

"Marco? He sure is special, but I guess it would be better for me to stay away," she said.

"Oh. How come?" asked Shanks.

"He understands me too well. I could get hurt," she said.

"You mean you might fall in love with him? I think it would be good for you Lu," smiled Shanks.

"It's been a long time since I last fell in love… It hurt too much to see him grow older and die. I don't want that again," she said.

"Marco is like you Lu. Due to his Phoenix power, he doesn't grow old like a normal person and he lives longer. Give it a try. It is better to have love than to live without it," said Shanks.

"Is that why you endure me?" she asked.

"Yes. You know I love you, but I also know that you could never love me back like I love you. So I have settled with what I can get. Over time I learnt to appreciate what we have," he said, kissing her.

"Shanks …"

He drowned her voice in another kiss. She knew his feelings and his thoughts, so it wasn't necessary to talk about more. Shanks knew where she stood and so it had been for over a decade now. Almost two decades in fact. He didn't care anymore. She came to him when she needed him and stayed long enough for him to be satisfied.

"Sweet dream my love," he whispered.

Lucinda turned her back to him and they spooned. She loved this. It made her feel safe and alive. After the death of her husband, she had distant herself from life. But after some time, she started to live from time to time, finding lovers and some she could be with when needed. And it had become a lifestyle. If she felt her or they got too close, she just left without a word or note and never came back. They knew it could happen. She had told so before she actually started the affairs. She closed her eyes, listened to Shanks, who already was fast asleep and smiled. Well, right now she couldn't bring herself to leave Shanks for good. He had accepted her and who she is, yet loves her. Slowly she drifted away and fell asleep herself.

Night turned to day, day to days and Lucinda found herself doing nothing, while men all around her had chores or duties to attend to. She didn't mind. She was lying on deck, enjoying the sun and the soft breeze of the wind. Shanks would take the Whitebeard pirates to an Island, where they had ordered a new ship from. Until then, the Whitebeard pirate helped or was just relaxing on their own, talking to each other. Thatch, Jozu and Marco were the only one to talk to Lucinda, when she was in the mood for it.

She was thinking of Shanks' words. She knew she would fall in love with Marco, if she didn't kept her distance. He was just that kind of man her husband had been. Could she do it? And why did Shanks want this? He loved her and she knew he hated when she was with someone else. Well, unless she was with Mihawk. So why would he encourage her to fall for Marco?

"Lost in your thoughts?" Benn sat next to her.

"Shanks is crazy," she mumbled.

"He is?" Benn raised an eyebrow.

"He loves me, yet he wants me to fall in love with someone else," she said.

"Ah. Only because he loves you and want you to be happy," said Benn.

"I am happy," she said.

"He wants you to feel love again. He is a romantic person."

"He is. Well, I'm thinking about his words. That should please him," she said.

"But you are not going to listen to them?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe not. I'm not sure," she said.

"Would you make up your mind? Jeez girl, you still act like a teen," said Benn and lightened up a cigarette.

"I know and I don't give a damn," she said, closing her eyes.

Benn shook his head. She did this every single time. He wondered how Shanks could love a woman like her. Yes she was beautiful, intelligent, but she was just so laid back and bored by the world that it hurts to watch. But then again if you were almost immortal that was what life would bring you. In a state of 'I-live-when-I-want-to' you would somehow become lazy over the time and hard towards feelings.

Suddenly Lucinda jumped up with a big smile and ran towards the railing. Before Benn could react she was standing on the railing, gazing down, as if she would jump. Benn quickly got onto his feet, fearing she might do it, only to see her jump down with a cheerful scream.

* * *

**So who could properly make Lucinda that cheerful?**

**Please leave a review. It's my way to know if you like it or don't. I take suggestions and ideas. If I like them and it fits my story, I'll use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm feeling inspired. Almost done with this story, so you can enjoy the next chapter already. I've been working on this story for three months now (28 chapter done already). I was afraid I would get stuck, but most chapters had wrote themselves. And since I'm almost done, I thought I could upload two or three chapters at week. I'm sure I'll finish this before I've uploaded all chapters to you guys.**

**Due to examination paper I can't write that much on it now. I have to submit the paper next Friday (23. May 2014) and I still need to write at least 6 pages (if only it was as easy as writing this story).**

**Please enjoy this chapter and if you're lucky I might upload another later this week. ;)**

* * *

Benn rushed toward the railing, ready to jump in, but frowned as he didn't hear a splash. He looked over the railing, only to see … Lucinda in the arm of another man, laughing like a crazy teen. Benn exhaled not really aware that he had held his breath. He had feared that he had to save her from drowning, even though he should know better. Lucinda wouldn't be that stupid. She would never jump into the water on purpose and not like she just had done.

The other man jumped onto the ship and let Lucinda down. Her laughter, which sounded happy and free, made other come around. Shanks tried to get through the crowd, as he heard his lover's happy laughter. As he stood beside Benn, his eyes widened first and then he smiled.

"So you are the reason why Lu is acting so crazy, Rayleigh-san," smiled Shanks.

"Isn't she always like this?" asked Rayleigh.

"Nope. Jeez Lu, you scared me there," said Benn.

"Oh. Sorry for that Benn. I'll try not to do so again," she said.

"Try? I would appreciate if you never would do so again," said Benn.

"But I can't promise you I won't. I'll try not to do so, but life is impossible to predict. I can't say I won't scare you again, because another situation could happen, when I might scare you," she said.

"You're so intelligent," said Benn and lightened up a cigarette.

Shanks gazed at Benn.

"She just jumped over the railing," said Benn.

"Lu… You sure are crazy. So what's the honor of your presence, Rayleigh-san?" asked Shanks.

"Not here," said Rayleigh.

Shanks nodded and gestured Rayleigh to follow him. Rayleigh smiled and gave Lucinda a short nod, to tell it was okay for her to come along. She happily followed. Benn shook his head. She was really something special. Free and easy to pleasure, but also dangerous and deadly. Her mood could change very fast. Most of the time she was like an open book, but at the same time mysterious and closed. Like most other woman, Benn guessed, yet not exactly.

"So how is Whitebeard doing?" asked Rayleigh, as he sat down on the couch in Shanks' cabin.

"He's doing fine. Lu added 3 more years to his life," said Shanks and smiled to Lucinda.

"You did?" Rayleigh shook his head.

"Yes. So Rayleigh why have you come?" asked Lucinda, smiling.

"Because of Luffy. Is he awake?"

"Not yet, but it is only the matter of time," said Shanks.

"I have a request to make. But first, let me ask what will you do when he awakes?" asked Rayleigh.

"I've asked Lu to talk with him and bring him wherever he wants to go. I can't see him now. It's not fair due to the promise," said Shanks with a sigh.

"That's kind of you Lu," said Rayleigh.

"I wouldn't mind. You know what happened to him and his crew before the war?" she asked.

"Yes. I was there. Luffy attacked a Celestial Dragon and was chased by Sentamoru and Kizaru. They had to fight against a PX first and then the two dropped by with another PX. However Kuma stopped by and sent them all flying. He helped them escape. Afterwards Kuma told me he was a revolutionary officer and towards where he had sent Luffy," said Rayleigh.

"So that's why he was alone," mumbled Shanks.

"What's on your min Lu?" Rayleigh had observed her.

"Nothing I can tell you my dear. So his crew will try to get back to Sabaody Archipelago to regroup, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes. All of them got a part of my vivre card and I left it with Shakky in case some shows up, but I have a request for Luffy. I can see what you meant back then Akagami. And I want him to succeed, however he is far from strong enough to do so," said Rayleigh.

"So you want to train him. Teach him to master Haki," said Lucinda.

"Yes," said Rayleigh.

"Smart plan. How will you let his crew know?" asked Shanks.

Rayleigh smirked. "By letting Luffy go back to Marineford and be seen. And he will have a hiding message for his crew that only they can understand."

"I see." Shanks nodded his head.

"I really love your idea Rayleigh. I do hope he'll succeed too," said Lucinda.

"Why?" asked Shanks.

"Because he can start some major and necessary changes. I think his father only awaits his son to advance in the New World, strong enough to cause even more uproar," said Lucinda.

"You think? Don't you know the plans of Dragon?" asked Shanks.

"No. I've never asked and I was never told," she asked.

"But you do have an influence on him," said Rayleigh.

"I guess," she said.

"I wonder what you are thinking. Or planning for that manner," said Shanks.

"Me? Nothing special. I'm just trying to kill time and have fun," she smiled.

"I don't believe you, but when it's none of my business, I guess I can't get an answer," he said.

"If I told you, you might ruin it. Don't worry Shanks. I will never try to change the heart of people. If they have a heart like mine, I might just push them in the direction I know they want to go," she said.

"So you did this to Roger? Me? Mihawk? Any else?" asked Shanks.

"Roger? No. He was a man I couldn't push anywhere. Like Luffy. Their souls are to free and strong. You? A little. You needed guidance after Roger's dead, but don't say you don't like this. Mihawk? Sure. He needed it too. Any else? Definitely. But I won't tell who," she said.

"I do like this. I always wanted this, but you're right. I needed the guidance to get here after Roger's death. Thanks Lu," said Shanks.

"You can really read people well," said Rayleigh.

"Years of training and my Devil's Fruit power helped," she said.

"I wonder why you won't tell us your age," said Shanks.

"Fire Fist is about to wake up," said Lucinda, changing the subject.

"Really? Who's with him?" asked Shanks.

"Beside Ed? Thatch and Marco," said Lucinda.

"Then let's go. Won't have him going berserk over his brother and captain," said Shanks.

* * *

**Rayleigh on the Red Force. Surprise. Did you guess it? If not, it's fine.**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finished another chapter and thought it wouldn't harm to give you this chapter this week. Please enjoy it.**

* * *

Lucinda nodded. It had been clear to her that Ace loved his brother and would do anything for him and the same goes for Whitebeard. To see both badly wounded, Luffy even kept alive by machines, would mess up the mind of Ace. Marco and Thatch could properly hold him down, but it would be better, if there was more to ease the upcoming situation.

"Lu…" Marco looked at her.

She had been avoiding him for days, and now she was down here. Whitebeard was awake and she smiled to him. As Rayleigh went in, Marco and Thatch frowned, while Whitebeard looked surprised. Lucinda walked straight over to Ace.

"Can we do something about that?" Lucinda pointed to the era where Luffy lied.

Shanks found some curtains and make sure to hide Luffy's presence for Ace, who was starting to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times. He felt pain and dizzy. A straw was held to his mouth and he drank. Fresh cold water filled his mouth. He gazed around, trying to focus and remember. His thoughts still blur. Suddenly he came to realize what had happen. He looked at Whitebeard and was ready to jump up, but a firm hand held him down.

"Now, now Fire Fist. Don't get worked up. Just take it easy," said a calm and smooth voice.

Ace blinked and looked to his right, just to see a beautiful and young red-haired woman. She smiled to him and he blushed, which caused Thatch to chuckle. Ace snapped his head around and looked angry at Thatch, only to be reminded of what happened to Thatch a few months ago.

"It's alright Ace. We are fine," said Whitebeard.

"Luffy …" He trailed off.

"Is going to be just fine. Don't you worry –yoi," said Marco.

Ace tried once more to get out of bed, but the woman was too strong for him. Wait why was that so? He couldn't even burn her. He gazed at her again, with slight pink cheeks.

"So cute," whispered Shanks high enough for all to hear.

"Shanks … Don't tease the sick," said Lucinda with a cold voice.

"Sorry Lu." Shanks bowed his head.

"How are you Fire Fist?" she spoke in a soft tone.

"Uhm, dizzy and confused. What happened?"

"She saved our butts. After taking down Akainu and Kizaru, she wiped down the rest. Don't ever get on her bad side –yoi," said Marco lazily.

"But it was a white-haired woman who saved me?" Ace was confused.

"It was me. Let me introduce myself, Fire Fist. I'm Lucinda and I'm a vampire, due to a Devil's Fruit," she smiled.

"A vampire?" Ace looked first horrified and then suspicious. "Why would you safe us?"

"Because of your heart," she smiled.

Ace tried to back away from her, fearing for his life. Lucinda kept smiling as Thatch bursted out in laughter. Marco and Shanks shook their head and Rayleigh smiled. Whitebeard looked amused. Oh Lucinda sure knows how to play on the fear of vampires.

"She means we are good-hearted men worth saving. She's a friend of Oyaji –yoi," said Marco.

Ace's mouth formed an 'O' and he looked excused at Lucinda.

"Sorry for playing with your mind, Fire Fist," she said.

"Ace," he said.

"Oi Ace. If you let her call your name, it is the same as saying 'I-trust-you'," said Thatch.

"You can call me Ace. Oyaji trusts you," said Ace.

"I'm pleased. If you want, you can call me Lu. I'll show you my vampire form, so please don't get scared," she smiled.

Ace nodded and she turned. Her long red hair became white, her eyes red and her corner teeth long and sharp. Ace was stunned and he reached for her hair, slowly letting his finger slipping through it. Shanks gasped at Ace's attempt, knowing how long it took him to get to touch her hair. However Lucinda let him, as she kept looking into the eyes of Ace.

"I'm glad you woke up. Be assured that you are safe here," she said.

Ace nodded automatically. Lucinda took her hand of his arm and looked shortly at Shanks, before she turned back to her human form.

"If you feel better tomorrow, I'll let you see your brother," she said.

"Is he really going to be fine?" Ace looked at her with pleading eyes.

"He is. As Ed and you," she smiled.

Ace sighed in relief and gazed at Whitebeard, guilt writing all over his faces. Thatch looked ashamed, couldn't looked Ace in the eyes, as Ace gazed over him and Marco. Thatch felt as guilty as Ace for all this mess. Lucinda sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to the town when we hit land and seek out some information. If Blackbeard survived, I'll know and I might find out where he is. I do not know his plan, but I can find out. However that will be your call Ed. I don't want to mingle, but to see a man betray his friends like this is something I just can't let go by. Especially when he betrays my friends too. I know it's not my revenge to take, but only yours Ed. If you want my help, you know I'll help," she said.

"Lu…" Thatch looked at her.

"I will consider it Lu. There is no one else to blame than me, since I let him join my crew," said Whitebeard.

"Oyaji …" Thatch and Ace looked at him.

"The nature of human can be hard to read my friend. We can all make mistakes," she said.

"She is right. To put blame on someone doesn't make things better. What is done is done. It's all about how we advance, learn and change," said Rayleigh.

Lucinda smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. "You have become so wise Rayleigh," she smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Age does that to one I guess," he smiled to her.

"It does," she smiled.

"Why didn't you warn me, Lu?" asked Whitebeard.

"How could I? You wouldn't have listened either way. Besides just because he has a dark side, I couldn't tell what he had in his mind. Like Roger, he is hard to read. I'm not perfect. I also have flaws," she said.

"I'm lost once more," said Ace.

"Lu can read people well. In fact she can almost read one's mind. But as she said, she is not perfect and some people are harder to read than anyone else. Let us not put blames on anyone, but think how to solve this mess," said Rayleigh.

"You're right Dark King. I want to know what you can find out Lu, but don't go after him," said Whitebeard.

"Of course my friend. Just promise me to take care of yourself," she smiled.

"I will. After all you just gave me three more years," he smiled.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm in a really good mood. My exams paper is done, so I can concentrate on my story again. Therefor you get the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. At least I can see I have some followers and that some read my story, though sadly none really leaves a review :( ... It would be nice to know you thoughts about m story and if you like my vampire ;)**

**Well, its up to you. I will continue to the end, because I love Lucinda and her life style. Or rather how she is going to live from now on.**

* * *

Rayleigh looked at her, while she stood near the railing, gazing towards the Island they were approaching. Lucinda was as beautiful and strong as when he first met her. At Reverse Mountain. She and Roger just got along well and she had decided to set sail with them for time killing. She had been with them for all three years.

"So what do you think of Luffy?" asked Lucinda and brought him out of his thoughts.

"He is like Roger. I understand why Akagami gave him the Straw Hat," said Rayleigh.

"I've watched him grow for a year. After Shanks departed from his village," said Lucinda.

"You did?"

"Yes. And Luffy can change the heart of people. And he had suffered. I wonder how much faith wants him to suffer. One day his good heart will pay him back in a good way," she smiled.

"So how long have you and Shanks been lovers?" asked Rayleigh.

"Dunno. Sometime after Roger's death I guess. He was a pretty mess when I met him again. I couldn't just leave him like this and after a while … Well things happened," she said.

"I thought so. He seems to be okay with your way of living."

"He's a pirate. I know he loves me, but I also know that he won't be able to bind himself to me completely. His freedom means too much to him. And I know he has realized that too. I like how it is now," she said.

"You have changed. Not only your beauty, but your heart too," said Rayleigh.

"People grow and get wiser over the years. You should know that. Besides I'm not the only one who is beautiful here. You may have grown older, but you are still beautiful in my eyes," she smiled to him.

"And you're a charmer," smiled Rayleigh.

"I only speak what I think and the truth in my opinion."

He smiled and looked as the Red Forced anchored at the harbor. This was an Island protected by the Whitebeard pirates. Marco was waiting for them. He had flown ahead and prepared the people for the Red Force. After all Shanks wasn't official an ally and was consider an enemy, so the people of this Island had to be warned so they didn't attack the ship.

Lucinda jumped down, while they were docking. She was as elegant as ever and Rayleigh looked after her, as she walked towards town. No matter how often he met her, she wouldn't change that much. Still a mystery and lovely woman. Shanks stood beside him.

"She will mingle much more this time than she had before," said Shanks.

"I guess. Maybe she sees a chance for the world to change and she will gladly help it. She did say she hates how this world sees things and treat people," said Rayleigh, remembering the nights so long ago.

"But why doesn't she just overthrow the government by herself? She could easily do that," said Shanks.

"She could, but she won't. Who should take over after them?" said Rayleigh.

"You're right. Well, she does help, so it can happen," said Shanks.

"She does. And that's how she is. Slowly changing everything. We can't do it, but she can help and even adjust the changes," said Rayleigh.

"That's good right?" smiled Shanks.

Rayleigh nodded. Lucinda would help do some major changes, but how much had she changed already? She was older than she looked, she never hid that fact, but she never told how old. Rayleigh guessed she was over a hundred year old. She sounded like one who had lived that long. Or was it because she had sailed so much? He wasn't sure.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" asked Benn and came towards them.

"Until Luffy wakes up and are cable of leaving," said Shanks.

"And Lu?"

"I don't know. It's up to her," said Shanks.

"What about Teach?" asked Benn.

"It's Whitebeard's call," said Shanks.

Benn nodded and looked at the town. "So what's the plan until then?"

"Whitebeard says you are free to have some fun," said Shanks.

Benn smirked and went back to the crew, telling them to take some time off and relax. All cheered and left the ship or just relaxed on the ship. Shanks smiled at his crew. They all were a laid back crew and he had handpicked them. He remembered how he got everyone of them.

"Getting nostalgic?" asked a voice behind him, making him jump a bit.

"Lu… You're back," he smiled.

"Yes. To get that kind of information doesn't take me long," she said.

"For you not," said Shanks.

"I'm going to see Whitebeard. Coming or don't you care?" asked Lucinda.

"I do care. Let's go beauty," smiled Shanks.

Lucinda grabbed his arm. Shanks smirked. Together they walked to the infirmary. Whitebeard was still on Red Force. Marco and Benn was also there, so Lucinda didn't need call for Marco. She had a serious face and she looked concerned. Shanks noticed that and as he looked behind him, Rayleigh had followed them.

"So what did you find out, Lu?" asked Whitebeard.

Lucinda sat beside him and looked at him. Then she looked around. Ace, Shanks, Marco, Benn, Rayleigh and Yasopp, who also had entered the infirmary, looked at her. She could see the concern and worries in their eyes.

"Blackbeard still lives. However his betrayal is deeper than we thought. It's not only about freeing prisoners from Impel Down and made them follow him. He wanted the Devil's Fruit power of you Ed and Ace. He also looked into the files of the Marines. He must have seen me that day and he wanted to find out who I am. He did find the old files of mine. And now he wants me. Dead or alive," said Lucinda, looking at Whitebeard all the time.

"They have old files of you?" asked Ace.

"Yes. You all have asked me how old I am, so I'll give you sort of an answer. Those files are more than 75 years old. In those files, it says I'm dead, but all information from the time I ate the Devil's Fruit and to my supposed death is in that file," she said.

Shanks whistled. He knew she was old, because she had met Whitebeard before he was a captain, but that she actually was older than Whitebeard himself, he didn't know. Even Whitebeard looked surprised. Lucinda knew they would be surprised, however she hadn't told them her true age. Only one would know soon.

"Those files, tells who I am. My name, my history, everything. And I guess that's why Blackbeard wants me. He knows who I am and is now the only one, until the marine finds those files too," she said.

"Is there something we should be worried about, Lu?" asked Shanks.

"No. I can handle this. My concern is you, Ed and Ace. Blackbeard wants powerful Devil's Fruit, especially Logia types. Also he seeks One Piece. Therefor he will try to destroy the Yonkou and all in his way," she said.

"So he is coming after all of us? Are you sure you can handle him?" asked Benn.

"Yes. I've survived the Grand Line," she said.

* * *

**Yes Lucinda is older than Whitebeard. Shocked? A vampire doesn't age or die. She can heal herself quickly and as long as she doesn't fall into the water, she'll be fine. But you're properly wondering what those files says, aren't you? Well just keep reading. You'll find out, but I'm not telling when and how. **

**Can you guess what the files says? And how old she truly is? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what guys... I finished the paperwork a day before I had too. Now i can relax and write some more on this and other stories I'm writing. Therefor he's your next chapter.**

**I did ask for your opinion last chapter and thanks to those who responded. I'm trying to make Lucinda a bit mysterious and complicated. I'm not sure if that works. Also a woman with passion and a free soul, not bound yet. For those who don't like her having affairs and so, please just stop reading then, because Lucinda isn't innocent and that goes for some other characters. Some of the characters may seems OOC, but only so it fits my stories.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Silence. All thought about what she had told. Blackbeard would be a real problem and that soon. They had to do something, but what? He was dangerous. That Devil's Fruit power of his was the most dangerous power to have. And all he ever had wanted was that, so he could advance in this world. So he could be the King of Pirates.

"I will not let him get his will. It's not what Roger wanted or what is good for this world. However I don't want to take your revenge from you. Therefor I'll lend you my strength, wisdom and abilities, but I can't do it right away," she said.

"Lu… His Devil's Fruit powers are dangerous to other Devil's Fruit's user," said Whitebeard.

"I know, but it won't be the first time I've fought against that power. I killed the former user of the Yami Yami No Mi. I know exactly what kind of power that fruit has," she said.

"So that's why you were on the ship –yoi," said Marco.

"Kind of. I only wanted to be assured that the one who had found the fruit was a man of good heart," said Lucinda.

"Lu… Those files. Will the government not find them?" asked Shanks.

"Properly. And that's why I have to change my plans a little. I need to talk to one man first, before talking to Dragon," she said.

"Taka no Me," said Benn.

"Yes," she said.

"I guess Blackbeard wants you for your Devil's Fruit. If he seeks out those with powerful Devil's Fruit, he will try to find you. And Marco, besides Oyaji and Ace," said Thatch.

"I guess. I'm not easy to find though. I'm concerned about you Ed. You are still not strong enough to protect yourself and your sons. What is your plan now? The government says you and Ace might be dead due to your injuries. I also got a feeling that Blackbeard will try to become a Yonkou on his own, by taking over from you," said Lucinda.

"If he wants the One Piece, it would be logically to do so," said Rayleigh.

"We also have to consider the rookies. The worst generation. Their moves might have an influence on the upcoming generation shift. They might also try to overthrow the Yonkou's. Mainly because they also want to find One Piece. However I don't think they are strong enough to do so yet, so we might see alliance between them. But I guess it won't happen right away. Just let them sail the New World and see what they do," said Lucinda.

"It means a lot to you, doesn't it Lu?" said Shanks.

"It does, but mostly because I've watched the world get more and more dangerous. The world government has become more paranoid and power-hungry. When I ate the Devil's Fruit, I had nothing against the marines or world government. I wasn't a pirate back then," she said.

"But you've become one," said Ace.

She nodded. This was really hard for her. Remembering her life she shared with her husband, whom she had loved so much. Seeing the changes over the years and her supposed death. Everything was something she wanted to forget, but she knew she couldn't. It was a part of her and a reason for who she was today. She wanted nothing more than go to Shanks' room and lie on his bed.

"I will think about your offer and what to do now, Lu. For now I need to think," said Whitebeard.

"You won't be able to reach once I left to meet Mihawk and then Dragon. However this will only take half a year. Until then, I will recommend you gather all information you can and make sure the world won't forget the legacy," she said.

"That was my intention," said Whitebeard.

His voice sound tired and he looked exhausted too. Lucinda smiled to him.

"I guess it was all I had to tell you for now. Get some more rest my friend. I won't leave before Luffy awakes," said Lucinda.

"Thanks my dear," smiled Whitebeard.

She nodded and walked towards the door. She was tired herself. Tired of this messy situation. Tired of remembering things she wanted to forget, but mostly tired of having those secrets. She knew that Mihawk soon would know it, so she had to talk to him about this. And she needed to talk with Shanks too. And Ace and Whitebeard.

"Shanks. I'll borrow your bed," she said and walked out.

"She will remain a mystery," said Yasopp thoughtful.

"I guess she will soon tell more about herself, because of this. It looks like she doesn't want to, but to show us we can trust her and that she indeed trusts us, she has to. I feel sorry for her and I almost don't want to know more," said Benn.

"No matter what she has to say, I won't let her down. She struggles and have done so since I've met her the first time, yet she is strong and she will overcome this," said Shanks.

"We can rely on her telling us what we need to know. So she can rely on us in the future," said Whitebeard.

The others nodded. Sure she wouldn't tell all, if it wasn't necessary for them to know, even if they wanted to know. She would however tell them all she find necessary for them to know. And they didn't blame her. She had lived long and she wanted to protect herself. Marco understood her and why she had chosen so. All here did. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep people alive.

Lucinda walked towards the cabin of Shanks. She opened the door, closed it and lied down on his bed. She didn't want to think, but she knew she had to. Later she would tell them more, but she had to find out what exactly to say. What was important for them to know? She didn't want to have them this close to her life, but she didn't want to lose them as friends. She cared too much about them. After all those years, some people had managed to get too close to her. And she liked it, however she also knew the pain that would follow, if she survived those changes that were about to come.

After a while she left the room. Shanks had been there and told that both Ace and Whitebeard had been transferred to their new ship. She had asked Shanks to gather the commanders of Whitebeard, Whitebeard, Rayleigh, Benn, Roo and Yasopp. She wanted to talk to them, but first she wanted to talk alone with Ace.

* * *

**See you at the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter here, my dear readers. Hope you like it.**

**I wished my followers would give me a feed back. Does anyone have an meaning about this story?**

* * *

If someone would had asked them what Lucinda had told them, they would just say that she told them about what kind of changes the world have endured over the past 75 years or more. All had sworn never to tell a soul about what she had told them. And all understood why. Marco was sitting on a crate on the harbor, staring at the ships and the sea, unable to sleep. Lucinda's story kept ringing in his mind. Shanks had sworn to be at her side all the time and even though Marco just had met her a few days ago, he felt the same way. Not because Whitebeard had sworn to stay with her no matter what, but because he wanted to by himself. He liked her very much and even more now.

"Falling for her, eh?"

Marco looked to his left and saw Yasopp smiling at him.

"She is special –yoi."

"She is. And even more now. I've never imagined her to be that old. Yes old, but _that_ old? But it does explain why she is like she is. She needs you Marco. Even though she doesn't want it to be so," said Yasopp.

"Why would you say something like that? –yoi."

"You understand her more than anyone here, even though you just met her. I can see it in your eyes. Even captain knows this," said Yasopp.

"I know what it is like to not grow older on the outside, but that's all we share –yoi," said Marco, trying to avoid the feelings he started to build towards Lucinda.

"I think that's why she avoids you. Because you can come even closer to her and that scares her," said Yasopp.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? She will soon leave –yoi."

"So you do like her. Can't blame you though. She may be dangerous and reserved, but she is warm-hearted, intelligent, friendly, beautiful and she has humor. We all like her, Shanks even loves her, though she never could love him the same way." Yasopp gazed over the sea, before sending Marco a smile and left.

Marco couldn't help feeling that Yasopp and Shanks wanted him to be with Lucinda. Wanting him to tell her that he had feellings for her, because he had. He couldn't deny that fact. But why? Shanks loved her, so why would he want someone else to conquer her heart? And why him? Was it because he could understand Lucinda more than they could? Or was it because she was slowly falling for him? Did they only think about her happiness here? Marco sighed and turned his eyes to the sea once more.

Lucinda walked around on the Island. The moon shined and was half-full. She could hear the waves and the animals. She was thirsty and so she went into the jungle and hunted some animals for their blood. Afterward she ripped of their skin and slaughtered them. She would bring them back to the ship and put them in the kitchen. Roo would understand.

"Still hunting? I thought you wanted to stop that," said Rayleigh.

"I tried, but I can't do it completely. I still get thirsty, but not as much as I did before. I only hunt once or twice a month," she said.

"Not much. I guess it can't be helped."

"So why aren't you sleeping Rayleigh?"

"Couldn't. Your words keep me from sleeping," he said and sat next to her.

"I know it is a shock for all of you, but soon the rumors would spread. I only told you what the files says," she sighed.

"And you will talk to Taka no Me about this too. What about Dragon?"

"Yes. Both men will know soon. I trust them," she said.

"I'm still a bit shocked by all this. Not only your story, but that you and Shanks … It does make sense, but still…" he trailed off.

"Jealous?"

"Not really. I'm happy for you. He is young," smiled Rayleigh.

"It's not only about age Rayleigh."

"So you won't mind…?"

"Not at all. I still find you attractive," said Lucinda and looked at him.

Rayleigh smiled and blushed a little. Lucinda smirked. Even though he was an old man, she still could get him to blush. It was sweet and suited him somehow. She had missed him and even though she could go to Shanks now, she wanted Rayleigh. To feel him again. His strong body on hers, seeing his intense eyes, looking into hers. He had been her lover on Oro Jackson. Roger had known, and didn't mind at all. It was also a reason why she had sailed with them. Rayleigh had been the first in many years, she had as a lover for more than 3 months. Now she could add Shanks and Mihawk to that too.

She pushed him down and kissed him. It was clear to her that there was still passion between them and he wanted it as much as she did. She helped him get undressed, while kissing his body. She took the lead at first, but soon she found herself on her back, her dress beside them. Rayleigh kissed her and caresses her body slowly, sending chills of joy through her body. She moaned into the night and closed her eyes, feeling Rayleigh's hands on her body and gasped, as he entered her womanhood. She opened her eyes and looked into his, while he was in control, but only shortly, before she flipped him around, while their bodies still were connected. Now she was on top and she rode him until both came. She leaned down on his chest.

"I never believed you wanted an old man like me," he teased.

"Why not? Have you seen how graceful you have aged? Still sexy in my eyes and damn this was good," she said.

He grinned and kissed her. "You're right. It was damn good and just what I wanted and needed. You should drop by more often."

"Even if I did, you're going to train Luffy."

"You're right, but until and after that …" he trailed off.

"Maybe," she grinned, before kissing him again.

Shanks and Benn was talking. Mostly about what Lucinda had told them, but also what to do in the future and now. They would stay until Luffy woke up and got better. Until Luffy could leave with Rayleigh. The men was happy to have some time off, even though they were on an Island controlled by Whitebeard or rather protected by Whitebeard. However all who knew Luffy was sleeping at the bar or hotel, so said boy wouldn't meet them now. Only Shanks, Benn, Roo and Yasopp stayed on the ship, but they would avoid him.

The first night after Lucinda told them what the files said, none who had been there, was asleep. Not even Ace. He lied on his new bed, gazing at the ceiling. It was weird for him. Many different kind of feelings were running through his brain and heart. He sighed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. So instead he tried to read or do some paperwork. His wounds were still hurting him, but since he couldn't sleep, he could do something else, despite the pain. And it wasn't that much.

* * *

**Surprise. Rayleigh was/is one of her lovers.**

**I know I didn't tell you that much about Lucinda's past, but can you guess some of it?**

**Later I'll tell her full name to you. :) ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter is here. I reach a point where I don't care if there's any reviews or not. I will continue this story till the end and the length of the chapters will be over 1.000 words and under 2.000 words. I like to keep it short. Means more chapters ;)**

**So followers and others, please enjoy. **

* * *

The first thing that went through his mind as he woke up was the last thing he had seen. Ace lying on the ice, bleeding, his eyes closed and with a smile on his lips. Luffy wasn't sure if he had been dead or not. He wasn't sure, so he tried to ignore the feeling telling him that Ace was dead. He opened his eyes, only to gaze into the eyes of a red-haired woman. He blinked a few times and tried to focus. She smiled at him and walked outside his view. He followed her with his eyes.

"I'm glad you are awake, Mugiwara. My name is Lucinda," she said.

"Ace…"

"Don't use your strength. Just try to get well," she said.

"Is he dead?"

Lucinda didn't say anything. Instead she looked at his wounds, before giving him some water. He didn't know who she was or where he was.

"You are onboard the Red Force, the ship of Akagami no Shanks. You won't see him or his crew. As I could understand you made a promise and it is too soon for you to meet. The promise will be in vain if you meet now," she said.

"Shanks…"

"Now, now Mugiwara. Sleep and get better. I'll let him know how you are," she smiled.

His eyes were heavy. The last thing he saw was her long red hair.

Lucinda walked out and directly to Shanks.

"He is tired, but he'll be fine. He asked about Ace. I told him where he was. I guess he understood why you couldn't meet," said Lucinda.

"I'm glad he is awake. I'll tell Ace. It's his decision whenever Luffy should know that he did survive," said Shanks.

"It would be better I'm there when he wakes up once more," said Rayleigh.

Lucinda nodded as the men walked away. She kept thinking about the empty eyes of Luffy. He had been so vulnerable. Begging her to tell what had happened. That he hadn't just lost his brother. That it all had been a dream. To see him like this was so hard. She walked back to the infirmary.

She sat down on the couch. Rayleigh next to her and he pulled her closer and had his arm around her. She smiled and leaned against him. They waited for Luffy to wake up once more. After half an hour Ace and Marco walked in. Lucinda smiled to them, but saw Marco get a bit hurt. She knew it was because she was so close to Rayleigh. She had seen how he looked at her and she knew he had fallen for her, but she couldn't let him get closer to her right now. She had stuff to do. Important stuff. Beside she wouldn't change her relationship with Rayleigh, Shanks or Mihawk because of Marco. Marco and Ace sat down on a bed, next to Luffy's.

"He asked about me?" Ace looked at her.

"He did. It was the first thing he said," she answered.

Ace smiled and looked at Luffy. It was clear that he loved his brother so much. Lucinda smiled and stretches her body, before she stood up and walked to the bed of Luffy. Short after he opened his eyes once more, looking at her smiling face.

"Feeling better now, Mugiwara?" she asked.

Luffy nodded slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that. You have visitors. Are you ready for that?"

Once more Luffy nodded. Lucinda looked at Rayleigh and gave him a nod. He stood up and stood beside the bed of Luffy, standing in his view with a smile.

"Luffy."

"Rayleigh?" Luffy looked questionable.

"I was worried, so therefor I came," he said.

"Ace?"

Rayleigh smiled and step beside. Ace jumped down from the bed and stood beside Rayleigh in an instant. Lucinda noticed this and smiled slightly. Now she knew what to do after she had visited Dragon.

"I'm here brother," said Ace and took the hand of Luffy.

Tears were floating down the cheeks of Luffy.

"I can't … I'm too weak …" sobbed Luffy.

"Too weak?" Ace couldn't believe what he heard.

"I couldn't protect my nakama or you …" Luffy cried even more now.

"Baka. What did you expect? It was a war with the strongest marines. All three admirals, Fleet-admiral, Gramps… They are stronger than you, you know," said Ace between being annoyed and relief.

"But my nakama…" Luffy trailed off.

"They properly feel that they failed you too. If they are real good nakama," said Lucinda.

Luffy looked at her. "But I'm the captain … I have to protect them," he said.

"And that's why I'm here too. Luffy I'm here with a suggestion. After the war, the marines will keep on look-out for you and your crew. It would be too dangerous for you to just go back and continue your voyage. Therefor I suggest you hide for two years and train. I will train you myself," said Rayleigh.

Luffy looked at Rayleigh. "And my nakama?"

"We will have to give them a message. I was thinking about going back to Marineford with you, for all to see that you are still alive. There is a rumor that you and your brother died in the war. There will be reporters to cover the rebuilding of Marineford and if you show up, they will write an article of you and even give you the front page. You will be able to give your nakama a free and hiding message," said Rayleigh.

Luffy closed his eyes. It was risky, but if he wanted to save his nakama, who would try to get back to Sabaody Archipelago, he had to do something now. And he had to get stronger. His nakama would also get a chance to get stronger. He will never be in that kind of situation once more, unable to save his nakama or family.

"I'll train," he said after a few minutes.

Ace smiled and so did Lucinda. Rayleigh nodded.

"I'm glad you decided that Luffy. I will hate to see you get crushed in the New World, even though you seem to have a great deal of luck," said Ace.

"I will become the King of Pirates. I have my nakama and I have you," he said.

"Baka. I won't let you have that title so easy. And since you're still too weak, you will never accomplish that dream. So train hard brother," said Ace with a smile.

* * *

**Thought I would let Luffy meet Lucinda and know that Ace didn't die. I really argued with myself whether to let Luffy that Ace lives or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do hope you don't have any against me uploading so often, but I now have the time to do so and therefor I will give you the chapters I've writing so far. Maybe I'll catch up soon. However I'm working on the ending of this story, while writing on several of new stories. My head has too many ideas. Some ends up in dead ends, but some are far, so I will upload them too.**

**Well enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

She looked as Luffy, Rayleigh and Jinbe sailed on a stolen marine battleship. Shanks stood next to her, watching his protégé sail away to get stronger, so he one day could claim the title of being the King of Pirates. One day they would meet again and then they would fight, to see if Luffy and his crew truly had surpassed Shanks and his crew.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he can make it and Rayleigh-sama is a great, but also scary teacher," said Shanks.

"I feel you are eager to meet him and fight him," said Lucinda.

"I am. After all he did promise he will find a strong crew that would beat mine," grinned Shanks.

"As hot-headed and strong-willed as Roger. I wonder if some of Roger's soul lives within Luffy. To protect Ace," said Lucinda.

"Maybe. We will never know, will we?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. Luffy is on his way and will get stronger," she said.

"Which means you'll leave too," said Shanks.

"I will," she said and turned away from the railing.

She pulled the boat on land and walked through the gloomy mist. She had been here a couple of times and she liked it. It fit perfect the rumors about Mihawk and it also fit his way of being. Not that the man cared. Whenever she needed it, Lucinda would go here. She walked into the forest. No Baboons were in her way. She walked towards the castle. She could feel the presence of two people nearing the castle from the other side. They would get there before her, but they weren't a threat to her or Mihawk.

She could hear pleads from the young man, even before she came to the dining room. She heard Mihawk laughed and she frowned. Mihawk never really laughed. Her curiosity drove her further and she casually walked into the dining room. A young green-haired man was on his knees, bowing down for Mihawk. A young pink-haired girl was floating behind Mihawk with two ghosts at her side. Mihawk didn't send her a gaze, but she knew he had noticed her. After a while Mihawk ordered the girl to tend to the wounds of the green-haired man and that his training would begin as soon as he had healed. He then looked at Lucinda with a small smile.

"You should laugh more, my dear," she smiled.

"So you've come, my love," he said, ignoring the stare Zoro gave her.

"Yes, we need to talk," she smiled to him.

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he saw the woman in front of him. She was strong. He studied her. She seemed to have a flawless defense, even though she looked casual. Mihawk followed the scene with interest and Perona felt anxious.

"What do you want Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro? A fight? You think you can win? Even not Mihawk would dare to challenge me. I'm far too strong for you. Both of you are decades too young to defeat me," she said.

"But Mihawk is the strongest swordsman alive," said Perona.

"She is not a young woman, ghost-girl. She is older than you think, due to her Devil's Fruit power," said Mihawk.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"My name is Lucinda and I'm a vampire," she said casually.

Perona screamed and Zoro's eyes widened. This woman was a vampire? Which meant she could be even older than Mihawk. And that would explain why she could be stronger than Mihawk too. His eyes then narrowed, remembering that vampires drank blood and were killers. He had to be cautious.

"I won't drink your blood. I've never drank human blood and I won't start now. So don't be scared. I won't hurt any of you. I simply came to talk with my lover," she said.

"Lover?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and gazed at Mihawk.

"Problems?" asked Mihawk.

"No," said Zoro.

"Then leave this room," said Mihawk coolly.

Perona and Zoro did as Mihawk told. Lucinda walked over to Mihawk and sat on his lab, facing him. He held her and kissed her. I had been a while since he last had spent time with her. It had been good and lasted for two months, before she felt the urge to go back to the sea. He wondered how long she would stay this time. He knew she would never be able to stay forever. He loved her, but it was like her and Shanks. Not able to be together, because she didn't loved him like he loved her. Mihawk didn't mind though.

"I came to talk, Mihawk," she said after they broke the kiss.

"And then you will leave," he said.

"Not right away, dear, but soon," she smiled.

"Then wait. I want some pleasure first, before talking," he smirked.

Lucinda smiled and nodded. She wanted to talk right away, but knowing Mihawk, she wouldn't get to talk to him before he had her in his bed and after they had sex. He knew that she had been with Shanks and she knew he hated it, but endured it. It was hard to be loved by her lovers, but she wouldn't leave them, as long as they let her be her. She jumped down from his lab and went to his bedroom. Mihawk followed her with a smirk. Oh he loved being with Lucinda.

They had barely entered his room, before he turned her around to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly back. It got more intense and his hand found the zipper of her dress and he zipped it open. Her dress slowly fell of her body and she was only in her panties. She helped him with his shirt, before dragging him with her to his bed. She sat down, him standing in front of her, while she took of her boots and helped him getting out of his. The she opened his belt and helped him get naked. Mihawk pushed her gently down on her back and helped her out of her panties.

He stood up and looked at her for a couple of seconds, before he sat on his knees, between her legs. He dragged her closer to the edge of the bed and then he slowly and in a teasing manner, kissed and licked her womanhood. Lucinda grabbed the sheets and tried to lay still. Mihawk held her legs and hips down. She moaned lightly and enjoyed his warm tongue. Soon an orgasm came over her and she trembled lightly, while she tried not to scream loudly.

Mihawk smirked, knowing exactly what she liked and how to make her cum over and over again. He forced her to sit up, as he also stood up, his hard member in front of her. She slowly teased him, by caressing his balls lightly with her hand and licking teasingly his shaft. He grabbed her head and moaned as she suddenly took his hard member in her mouth. She sucked and licked him, but stopped just before he came.

He pushed her down on the bed and placed himself on his knees at the edge, taking her legs on his shoulder, before entering her. She gasped and looked into his eyes. Normally they held no emotions, but now they were filled with lust, which made her even more lustful. He thrusts hard in and pulled himself almost out, before thrusting hard into her again. She moaned, grabbing the sheets, but couldn't move. His movement sped up and became harder until he reached his climax, short after she reached hers. He took her legs down and leaned against her and kissed her deeply. She sighed happily, as he lied down beside her. After a while she stood up and went to the bathroom. Mihawk followed and he fucked her in the shower too.

* * *

**As some has guessed it, Mihawk is also one of her lovers.**

**Don't like her having more than one? Then just stop reading, because Lucinda is a free soul and I will not let her change that much.**

**Some characters might be OOC, but I just want them to fit my story, so sorry for that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter here. Enjoy.**

**Spoiler alarm for those who just watch the anime.**

* * *

Zoro didn't like her at all, nor did Perona. The endured her presence and kept an eye on her. Lucinda didn't care. Neither of them held her interest. She had seen the determination in the eyes of Zoro and knew he was a good nakama to Luffy. That was all she needed to know. That Luffy would be fine in two years. She talked with Mihawk and read the letters he got from the government. To find out if the woman at the war was the same woman who supposedly were dead or if she was another woman who had eating the Devil's Fruit Lucinda possessed.

"So did you tell Shanks?" asked Mihawk, as they lied on his bed.

"I told Shanks, Rayleigh, Benn, Roo, Yasopp, Whitebeard and his commanders. Sooner or later they will find out, so better to tell them this," she said.

"All of his commanders?" Mihawk raised an eyebrow.

"They all know who and what I am, so I find it naturally that they knew. Besides I couldn't just tell one of his commanders this."

"I see."

Mihawk didn't know what to do. He now knew who she was. Should he tell the government? Or at least make it sound like he did as the government told him. Mostly he didn't care. It was not like they would take his title as Shichibukai from him if he didn't search for her. The government had CP to do this kind of stuff. Therefor he wasn't worried for himself, but for her. She had changed. Slightly, but she had changed. It could be dangerous to her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I have some unfinished business to do," she said.

"Sorry to hear that, love," he said.

"It's not like I told I would stay forever Mihawk. I don't have much time and there is something I need to do first," she sighed and kissed him slightly.

"Why do I get a feeling you might want to die?" he asked.

"I don't have the time to die yet. Don't worry my dear. And I will leave tomorrow, so …"

Mihawk gazed after the boat, as she sailed. It had been a night to remember. He smirked a bit by the thought of her naked in his bed, moaning and trying not to scream too much. She didn't want to wake the kids, as she had said. This had turned him more on and he had tried to see how far he could go, without her screaming as high as he knew she could. She had at last begged him, which she rarely did and so he had followed her begging. She sure knew how to make one remember her.

Lucinda gave the Island one more last gaze, before concentrating on sailing. Grand Line wasn't a child's sea like the four seas. She had been sailing on this sea so many times and she knew how dangerous it was, especially for a Devil's Fruit user like herself. However she wasn't afraid to sail on it on her own any more. One thing she could thank her age for. Experience was good to have.

She thought about Shanks, Rayleigh and Mihawk. Their reaction on her story. All three had not taken distance to her, which she had feared a bit. This had shown her that she had chosen wisely. They weren't like her previous lovers. And she loved them, but not like they wanted her to love them. Her thoughts wandered to Marco. She couldn't really read that man, but at the same time she felt safe around him. She had to go back to Whitebeard, just to find out why she felt like this around Marco. But now she had to go to Dragon. It had been 3 months since the war and she knew he wanted information about it.

She anchored the ship at the harbor and was stopped by a man, as she tried to enter the Island. It didn't surprise her at all, since Dragon really had a high security standard. She showed the man a card and he let her enter. She walked straight to the big castle, showed her card and got in. It was big and filled with people working. Most stopped as she came in and starting to walk straight to the commander's room. A young man with blond hair was guarding the room, where Dragon was.

"Dragon has a meeting right now. You can't enter and with that old card of yours, I can't give you permission to enter, even if he wasn't in a meeting," he said.

"Old card? Has it really been that long since I last was here? I didn't realize. Well, young man, please tell me where I can get a new one," she smiled.

"I can't do that either," he said.

Lucinda tilted her head lightly. Somewhere had she seen this young man. His hair was slight messy and as long as Ace's. In fact it reminded her of a blond version of Ace's messy hair. His eyes reminded her of Luffy's and he had a burn scar covering his left eye. He wore a blue coat and long black trousers. He also had a top hat with goggles. Suddenly realization hit her. Now she knew who that young man was, but she was quite surprised.

"Can you at least let Dragon know that Lucinda is here?" she asked.

The man nodded automatically and walked in the room. She waited patiently outside. After a few minutes, the man came out and gave her a sign to follow him. She walked beside him and saw that all men in the room went silent and stared at her. The man brought her into another room, where Dragon sat by a table. His wife to his left, Ivankov to his right, a commander next to Ivankov and Nico Robin. All looked at her, Dragon and his wife with a smile, the rest with suspicious looks. Lucinda smiled and as the young man were about to go, she grabbed his wrist.

"I want you to stay for a while, Sabo," she said smiling at him.

* * *

**I'll upload soon. This weekend I won't be able to upload at all, but I will upload at least one chapter before the week ends, so don't worry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promise, her's the next chapter. I might upload one tomorrow, but if not, this will be the last chapter for this week. So enjoy.**

* * *

Sabo stopped and gazed at Lucinda. She could feel all eyes on her. Wondering eyes. Suspicious eyes. She smiled friendly to Sabo and gestured him to sit down. Sabo looked at Dragon, who nodded, intrigued to know what Lucinda had to tell Sabo and how she know of him. Sabo sat down and Lucinda sat next to him. Her eyes wandered over him and she kept smiling. At last her eyes fixed on his. He felt slight nervous.

"And here I thought you were dead," she said.

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No. I never let you, Ace or Luffy see me, but I did watch you grow for a while. You see, I was intrigued by Shanks to see the boy whom he had giving his precious Straw Hat," Lucinda said.

Sabo's eyes narrowed and she could also feel the tension from Robin. Lucinda was still relaxed.

"I saw your ship got blown up, as you set sail, so therefor I thought you died, but I guess that Dragon did save you somehow. But your brothers think you are dead," she said.

"How could they know? Did they see the ship?" Sabo looked horrified at her.

"They didn't. Dogra did and he told them what happened. He was looking for Ace and Dadan. They had been engulfed by the fire and went missing. He saw what happened and told Ace and Luffy this. Both are trying to live for you too," said Lucinda.

Sabo's eyes were sad and horrified. He had always believed that Luffy and Ace thought they would meet him at sea one day and that they hoped for that. He had never thought that they would know about his ship was getting blown up. He clenched his hands. Ace died believing this and now he couldn't tell him wrong.

"I have to meet Luffy. Where can I find him?" asked Sabo, looking at her.

"Luffy is training with Rayleigh for two years, so you have to wait. But if you feel that guilty, then I can take you to Ace," she said calmly.

"But Ace is dead?" Ivankov looked confused.

"No he isn't. I didn't show myself to the marines, so Ace could die. Shanks and his crew did safe him and Whitebeard," she said.

"I can't recall seeing you there," said Ivankov.

"Not in this form. But this …" Lucinda turned into her vampire state, making Ivankov gasp and the others look stunned.

"My name is Lucinda and I'm a vampire, due to a Devil's Fruit."

Dragon smiled. It was so like Lucinda to shock those around. She turned back to her human form and smiled to Dragon and his wife. Both with a knowing smile on their face. The others looked horrified and stunned at her.

"When did you last have some blood?" asked Dragon casually.

"3 weeks ago," she said.

"I'll make sure you can get some later. So Sabo, if I understand your conversation correctly, you knew my son?" Dragon looked at Sabo.

"We are sworn brothers. It's a long story, but we've been through lot of troubles together and one day Ace stole some sake and we drank it together and became brothers. I'm so glad to hear that Ace in fact did survive and I want to meet him again," said Sabo.

"When Lu leaves, you can go with her," said Dragon.

"Thanks." Sabo stood up and looked at Lucinda. "He will properly kick my ass the day I meet him."

"Properly, but he will be happy. I saw how much Luffy meant to him and I saw how strong your bond was as children. You don't have to go yet. What I have to tell Dragon, I won't mind you hearing it. Ace knows, so does Whitebeard and his commanders. Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, Roo, Mihawk and Rayleigh also know this and soon many more might know this," said Lucinda.

Sabo sat down once more, intrigued by her words and after Dragon had nodded. Robin was sitting there observing her. Lucinda had only once gazed at her, acknowledge that she was there and then she had concentrated on Dragon and Sabo. Now she looked at Robin.

"I haven't told your captain this. I don't think Luffy will understand, despite knowing that I'm a vampire. I know who you are Nico Robin. I know you are the one seeking information and are the smart one of the Straw Hat Pirates. Therefor you can hear this too, but don't tell your crew mates this," she said.

Robin nodded. She got a feeling that no matter what, none of her crew would ever be able to beat her. Not one by one or as a team. This woman was stronger than any enemies they had encountered all together and she was strong enough to fight in the war on her own, according to Ivankov. Beating two admirals up in mere minutes and then kicked the ass of the rest.

Lucinda smiled and gazed around. All waiting for her to tell what was on her mind. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, before telling her story for the third time since the war. A story she wanted to forget, yet it was her past and who she was. All listen eagerly and nodded. Faces were shocked and she knew this only made Dragon's decisions stronger.

"That's big news Lu. And I understand why you haven't told yet," said Dragon after few minutes silence.

"It's just that I want to protect not only me, but all I care for," she said.

"And we appreciate it. You are a strong and wise woman. The time was never right until now. If you had told me this sooner, I might have done some ridiculous things or take some dangerous decision based on your story. Therefor I'm glad you told me now," he said.

"You have grown so much wiser and older Dragon. It seems like only yesterday I was here last, but it's been several years," said Lucinda.

"7 years my dear friend," said Dragon with a smile.

Lucinda smiled. Time was so fast for anyone else than her. It bothered her a bit. To see people she cared about getting older and dies. To see changes that were to the worse was also hard on her, but she had closed it out. Now it haunted her once more and it was time for her to face it and start being active. That was also a reason why she had fought in the war. And why she told her story. Even if Blackbeard hadn't found the old files, she would have told those dear to her what those flies said. It was time for her to take action.

* * *

**You'll know her story, but not just yet. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. I know I uploaded one chapter yesterday, but since I'm not home this weekend, I thought I might as well give you another chapter. I wish you a great weekend ;)**

* * *

Lucinda stayed around for a month. Dragon had asked if she wanted to train Sabo. She had agreed and she took him into the jungle. It was nothing like Sabo knew from his childhood. Lucinda was hard, but he could feel that he got stronger. She helped him understand and train Haki in a way Dragon and his men never had or ever would be able to.

"So you are an old friend of Dragon?" Sabo looked at her.

"You can say that. I met him as he was younger, trying to oppose his father. I saw his strong soul and wanted to help him. Not that I told him what to do, but to help him doing what he think is right," said Lucinda.

"And now you are helping once more," he said.

"Yes. I wanted to see how far he had come and so I came back. He asked for help and so I decided to help him once more. And you are strong," smiled Lucinda.

Sabo smiled. He thought of Ace and was so eager to meet him again. To let him know he wasn't dead and that he had grown stronger too.

"Lost in thoughts?" Lucinda looked at Sabo.

They were walking through the groves at Sabaody Archipelago. She wanted to visit an old friend, before heading to the new world. Sabo followed her, not knowing where she led him, but he was glad she took him along. After this visit they would go straight to the New World and visit Whitebeard. It has been almost a year since the war and there had been some major changes. Lucinda however wasn't concerned yet.

"A Rip-off-Bar?" Sabo gazed at the small house.

"Shakky is an old pirate, friend of me and Rayleigh. She might know how the training of Luffy goes," said Lucinda.

She walked into the old, but familiar bar. A man, badly wounded, lied on a bed in the corner. He gazed at the newcomers. He was surrounded by other men. Shakky came out from behind the bar and looked first at Sabo and then at Lucinda. Her face lightened up in a smile.

"Lu… It's been far too long since you last came around," smiled Shakky.

"I know. I'm too lazy. Sorry Shakky. You look great and not a day older. I know my secret, but what is yours?" asked Lucinda with a smile, before hugging Shakky.

"I won't tell ya. So you got a new friend?"

"Sabo, this is Shakky. She met Luffy a year ago, just before he and his crew vanished. Or that was what Rayleigh told me," said Lucinda.

"Please to meet you. What do you think of Luffy? Was he alright? What happened? Lu won't tell me," said Sabo.

"You know Luffy-kun?" asked Shakky.

"I'm his sworn brother. Lu told me that Luffy think I'm dead," said Sabo.

"Oh. So that's why you want to know. Luffy came here with Hatchan. He was going to get his ship coated and Rayleigh is the man to do so, but Rayleigh wasn't here at the time. They went looking for him and at some point they ended up at an auction house. There he punched a Celestial Dragon and ran afterwards into Kizaru and some PX's. If it hadn't been for Kuma, Luffy and his crew would have been history by know," said Shakky.

Sabo felt a shiver running down his spine. So Kuma had saved his brother's life and his crew. And now Sabo couldn't even thank him for doing so. He felt relief running through him also. Knowing that Luffy had luck and was protected was comforting him.

"Luffy sure is lucky. I guess we all are eager to see him advance," said Lucinda.

"Yes. I'm betting on him to find One Piece. You know what it is, right?" Shakky smiled to Lucinda.

"I do. But I won't tell anybody," said Lucinda.

Shakky smiled and took out some wine. She poured it to all three of them. They talked about Luffy and his crew, what was going on in this world now and what lies ahead. As usual Lucinda just told what she wanted to and what she thought would be a good knowledge to Shakky. Sabo was amazed by his companion. He could understand why men fell for her and why many wanted to be her friend or kill her.

They walked through Marineford. Sabo gazed around, observing his surroundings. Even if the marines didn't know him or had seen Lucinda in her human form, he didn't like being here. Suddenly they were stopped and he had to pull himself together, so he didn't show them his fear or that he was uncomfortable. Especially after Lucinda had bought a Straw Hat that resembles Luffy's. She had done so to make a statement and point out some flaws at the marines.

"Stop right there, Lady. Where did you get that Straw Hat from?" asked a marine officer.

"It belonged to my Grandmother. Due to my skin I have to protect it from the sun, so I use this old Straw Hat. I know it resembles the one belonging to the infamous and dangerous pirate Straw Hat Luffy, but I love this hat. How could I just throw it away, when it belonged to my late grandmother?" Lucinda looked at the marine officer.

"I'm sorry my Lady. Please continue," he said and let them pass.

Several reporters and even some photographers were there, taking picture of Lucinda and Sabo, though he hid his face. He didn't want Luffy to know his he was alive through some newspaper. Or Ace for that sake. Lucinda continued to walk like nobody was taking pictures of her. Her little talk with the marine would be in the newspaper and the would would question the marines for accusing common people for wearing a Straw Hat.

As they were on the other side of the city, Lucinda stole a boat. Sabo grinned and jumped down. He couldn't help thinking about how she had treated the officer. It was so simple and funny. And then all the reporters and photographers. Sabo now knew he had no reason to be afraid around her. She could also handle situations without a fight. Lucinda sure was a smart woman.

"Next stop, the New World. Are you ready for that Sabo?" Lucinda looked at him.

"I am. Let's go," he smiled.

* * *

**Yeah. Sabo on his way to meet Ace. How do you think Ace will react?**

**Well, you'll see. I'll upload next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you had a wonderful weekend. Here's the next chapter ;)**

* * *

It was clouded and soon a storm would come along. Lucinda was not worried, but she saw the worries in the eyes of Sabo. She knew how to sail in the New World, but Sabo did not. Therefor she started to shout orders to him, so she didn't have to worry too much about him. He was a polite young man. Suddenly she saw a ship and she smiled. They would be safe there and then she could have some fun.

Sabo gazed at the Jolly Roger. He knew it. He had asked Dragon if he knew the Jolly Roger of this crew and after some months, Dragon had showed it to him. Sabo wanted to once visit this crew and now Lucinda had brought them here. For what purpose, he didn't know and he didn't care. He got a chance and he would grab it.

Following Lucinda as she jumped up on the deck, he saw people ignoring her, but looking curious at him. Some with a smirk, other with disbelief. He felt like a trapped animal. It was somehow intimidating being on this ship. Lucinda looked at him with an encouraging smile. She short gazed around and saw the looks in the eyes of the men.

"Aw come on guys. Give me a break here. And go back to work," she said firmly.

The men quickly did as she told and Sabo was amused by it. She was not their captain, yet she ordered them around like she was. What was her connection to this crew again? He didn't get a chance to wonder, as a voice broke his thoughts.

"Aw Lu. Don't be hard on my men. You just show up with a young man on your tail. What do you expect them to think? Especially when they know you."

Lucinda smiled to the Red-haired captain, before hugging him tightly and placing a kiss on his lips. Shanks wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Sabo tried to not stare, so he let his eyes wander. Three other men had approached them and they looked curious at him. Again he felt slight sick and insecure.

"Don't scare him like that. He's a friend, not an enemy. Sabo this is Shanks, the captain of the Red-Hair pirates, but I know you know and this is his officer, Benn Beckman, Yasopp the sniper and Lucky Roo. Guys this is a good friend of mine, Sabo," said Lucinda.

"A friend of Lu is a friend of mine. Please let's go inside before the rain comes. My men will take care of your boat Lu," said Shanks and gestured them inside.

They sat down in his cabin. Lu placed herself on Shanks' lab, since there wasn't much space left. Sabo looked at the men, feeling quite lucky and happy. Lucinda smiled friendly, encouraging him to talk.

"It's nice finally to meet you Akagami no Shanks. I wanted to meet you for 11 years now," said Sabo.

"Oh. How come?" asked Shanks.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my brother's life. Luffy and I became brothers afterwards along with Ace. If you hadn't saved Luffy, I don't know where I would have been today," said Sabo.

"Another brother? Did you know Lu?" asked Shanks.

"Yes I knew about Sabo, but not that he was still alive. Just found out a short time ago. Luffy sure had luck on his side," smiled Lucinda.

"I guess he has. Welcome onboard Red Force Sabo. Tell me more about you and the silly brother of yours. Roo get some food and sake. Tonight we are going to have some fun," smiled Shanks.

Sabo smiled and looked thankfully at Lucinda. She twinkled to him and smiled. She knew that he wanted to meet her lover, so she brought him here. It was hard not to do so, since she had a soft spot for Luffy and for those in need. She turned her head and placed a kiss on the cheek of Shanks. He looked at her with a smile.

"You are getting soft my love," he said.

"I know, but I don't mind," she smiled.

Shanks smirked and she could see him thinking of later. She smiled and started to listen to Sabo's crazy stories. Since she had been there, she knew most of it, but didn't comment. Instead she enjoyed being here, sitting on the lab of her lover. She felt his excitement and his happiness, hearing his laughter and seeing him have a good time. Sabo was also having a good time.

Later that night, Benn brought Sabo to Lucinda's room, while Lucinda stayed with Shanks. It had been a while since she last had sex. She did not sleep with any revolutionaries, so she hadn't have sex since she left Mihawk a couple of months ago. This was also a reason for her to seek out Shanks. She wanted and needed him. Shanks loved to be with her and they stayed for a couple of days, before they left to get to Whitebeard.

"Take care Lu. I've heard that Blackbeard is in this era," said Shanks worried.

"Really? Hmm. Then I'll take care. Don't worry my dear. I don't plan on doing something stupid," she smiled, before kissing him lightly.

"I've never seen you do something stupid," said Shanks.

Lucinda smirked. That was only because Shanks didn't know all of her flaws and could see it. Benn however had seen it and he nodded lightly towards her. She was glad that Benn was with Shanks. Since she had sailed with Roger, her life had changed. Her way of living and thinking. And she didn't mind. For the first time since her husband died, she felt alive and a part of this world once more. She was ready for this now.

"Are you ready Sabo?" asked Lucinda.

"Yes Lu. I can't wait to see him again," he smiled.

"Well then. Let's go. Take care, Shanks. And Benn please keep a good eye on him," smiled Lucida and blinked to Benn.

"As always, Lu. Greet Ace from us," said Benn.

"Yeah do that Lu. He is after all a friend of ours. Been that since he also came to thank me," smiled Shanks.

"I'll do that. I'll be back some day," said Lucinda.

Lucinda jumped down into the boat, followed by Sabo. She waved at the men, who all were wishing her a good journey and welcomed her back whenever she wanted. Then she concentrated on sailing, leaving Red Force behind. Sabo helped her. It had been great to meet Shanks and he could now understand why Luffy liked the Red-Hair Pirates that much. Why a boy like him could admire pirates.

* * *

**So Sabo got to meet Shanks and say thanks for saving Luffy's life back then. Now they are heading towards the Whitebeard pirates. How will Ace react? And the others? Well, you'll read soon enough. Feel free to leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with a new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucinda smiled as she saw the ship of Whitebeard in the distance. He had anchored near an Island. This meant that his crew might be somewhere on the Island. She saw Marco leaving the crowns nest and fly towards her. She smiled brightly as he landed on the boat.

"Lu… It's good to see you –yoi," he smirked.

"Hey Marco. Good to see you too," she smiled.

"And you brought a guest or a new brother?" he looked at Sabo.

"A guest. Sabo this is Marco the Phoenix. He is the commander of the first division. Marco this is Sabo a good friend," introduced Lucinda.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Sabo polite.

"A friend of Lu is a friend of us. I'll tell Oyaji –yoi," smiled Marco and took off.

Lucinda steered the boat towards the harbor and anchored it there. She could see some Whitebeard pirates in town and some were at the ship. Sabo wondered if Ace was on the ship too or in town. Marco landed next to Lucinda again.

"All commanders and Oyaji are waiting just for you. Come on board –yoi," he smiled.

"Waiting for me? You're so kind. Well then. Let's go," she smiled and gave Sabo a nod.

They went on board. Sabo looked around. There was a silence as if they expected bad or good news. Sabo could feel it. As they came towards the chair of Whitebeard, Lucinda was greeted by everyone. And there he stood. Ace. He had some scars, but not many. Sabo stopped and gazed at his brother. Ace stared back. Lucinda looked at the young men with interest. Before anybody could say something or ask what was going on, Ace launched a punch on Sabo and threw him on his back, while he continued to punch Sabo in his face.

The commanders were stunned, but soon Marco and Jozu were about to step in and help Sabo, but Lucinda stopped them by raising her hand. Ace's punches were hard, but not as hard as he could punch. Lucinda was counting the punches and then she just took a grab on Ace's belt and lifted him up from Sabo and threw him aside. Ace rose up, looking at Lucinda.

"11 punches. One for each year. I told Lu it was all I was giving you, brother," said Sabo

"BROTHER?" some of the commanders yelled in surprise. Marco and Whitebeard had a frown on their faces. Lucinda however looked relaxed and waited for thing to continue.

"Then it's really you," said Ace.

"It is. I know we have a lot of talking to do, but I guess Lu has more on her heart," said Sabo and gazed at Lucinda.

"I have, but just tell them who you are first," she said.

"Oh yes. I'm Sabo the brother of Ace and Luffy. Thanks for taking care of my hotheaded brother, giving him a home and a family. To hear how you all fought for him warms my heart. I would have been there myself, if I had the slightest chance to get there in time, but I hadn't," he said.

"I can't believe it. You were fucking supposed to be _DEAD_," said Ace.

"I was saved. I didn't know you knew what had happened, until Lu told me," he said.

"And you gave me one punch for every year I thought you were dead," Ace mumbled.

"Hey don't worry brother. I could feel your punches, but training with Lu is far more painful and scary," he said.

"Training with Lu?" Ace gazed at her.

Lucinda shrugged.

"A painful training?" Ace's eyes narrowed.

"More painful than you think," said Sabo.

"Necessary. Or do you think Rayleigh goes easy on Luffy?" Lucinda gazed bored back.

"Luffy is made of rubber," countered Ace.

"Want to fight brat?" Lucinda looked challenging at him.

Ace shook his head, even though his flames were shown. Lucinda smirked.

"Thought so. Sabo is doing fine. I think he's stronger than you, but then again he knows Haki," said Lucinda.

"Teach me," said Ace.

"I can only teach you Observation Haki and Armament Haki. To control your Conquers Haki I can't teach you, but you'll learn that on your own," said Lucinda.

"Hey wait. Conquers Haki? You think he has it? I know Roger had, but that doesn't mean that Ace has it –yoi," said Marco.

"He has it. And he activated it at the age of 10 for the first time. During a fight with the Bluejam Pirates in a fire, short before the mountain bandits came to rescue him and Luffy," said Lucinda, holding the stare of Ace.

Ace's eyes widened as he remembered. He hadn't known at that time what it was and he had totally forgotten it. A shiver ran through his body. It was a memory he didn't want to think about, but what happened that day was also the reason why he ate the Mera Mera no Mi. For the sake of Luffy. Then his eyes narrowed again.

"Why didn't you help us?" he asked.

"I was about to. But those flames were hard to get through. I could see you, but I couldn't reach you. I had to be careful with my movements. But you did survive," she said.

He nodded. Yes they had survived.

"It's scary right? That she knows that much about us. That she had observed us," said Sabo.

"Now you have introduced yourself Sabo, I will continue. You two can talk later," said Lucinda and gave them a firm gaze.

By that both Ace and Sabo went still. Lucinda turned to Whitebeard. She had made a decision and she had to stand up to it. And she needed the support of her friends. Shanks was behind her and so was Dragon and Mihawk. Now she needed to know if Whitebeard was there for her too. Or at least somehow behind her or by her side.

"Ed. Do you have come to a decision?" she asked.

"I have. And no matter what I do, I would need your help. Your advice, your wisdom, your strength and your abilities. So Lucinda. Will you become my ally or a part of my crew?" Whitebeard looked at her.

Silence. They all knew it was a lot to ask of her. To be a part of a crew, having a captain weaker than herself. But they understood Whitebeard. They would all love to have her as a nakama, rather than an ally. She was just like them. Lost without a family, though she had a lot of friends and she could stay with Shanks or live with Mihawk.

"You are asking me, who are stronger than you and you crew, to be a nakama?" she asked.

"I do. I don't care for strength. If you're are stronger that only means you can protect yourself in battle. But I'm giving you a home and a family," he said.

"I'm not sure I fit to be a 'sister', but I'll try. I say yes and stay here as your nakama," said Lucinda with a smile.

"Then it's a reason to party," smiled Thatch and all agreed.

Lucinda laughed. Without noticing it, Whitebeard and his crew was like Shanks and his crew. Joyful, free, carefree and close. Both crews also strong and protective. That's why she liked being here, but there was more to the crew of Whitebeard than Shanks'. She didn't know exactly what, but she had a feeling. She felt the arms of Thatch around her and she smiled to him.

"Just enjoy the night Lu. And the party of course. Just let your thoughts rest. We'll soon enough know more about each other," he smiled.

"So I have to let go? Think I can't do it?" she smirked.

Thatch laughed. "Oh I think you can, if you want, so show me Lu."

* * *

**Ace meets Sabo. What do you think?**

**And Lucinda became a Whitebeard pirate. What is she planning? You'll know, if you keep reading. Maybe some of you can guess it? I won't tell you before time, so don't bother me about if you're right or not ;)**

**See you soon (the next many chapters are ready already. In fact I'm almost done).**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Ace and Sabo were talking and drinking together. They both looked happier than ever. Lucinda felt great. Family matters to her and suddenly she realized what the difference between Whitebeard and Shanks was. It was their way of seeing their crew. Shanks' were more like nakama, but here it was family. All were brothers or sisters and Whitebeard was their father. All would go through hell and pick you up, just to throw you back to life and take your place.

"Ed. I think I'm getting too old for this world," she sighed and leaned against his chair.

"Too old? Why's that?" asked Whitebeard.

"I guess it's because I want it to be as when I was young, but it changes all the time. No human can lived with so many changes. That's why we only live for a short time. Maybe I should go to Elfban. Talk to the giants about how they can deal with living longer than 100 years," she said.

"Never thought you were sentimental, Lu. But I guess that has something to do with your decision. You decided 75 years ago to stop living and just surviving. Therefor you had no relations or something keeping you to this world. You saw the changes from far apart and did not feel it on your body. And now that you've decided to live again, you feel the weight of all those years falling down. You have to let go of it," said Whitebeard.

"When did you become wiser than me?" she asked, gazing around.

"Just because you have lived longer, doesn't mean you are the smartest one on earth. You might have seen much and been with many, but you learn new stuff every day. And since you didn't really socialize before Roger came to the Grand Line about 27 years ago, you can't be up to date, if you understand," said Whitebeard with a smile.

"You're right. Kind of hard to acknowledge," she smiled.

She gazed over the ship, feeling kind of tired. Her heart was beating a bit faster than usual and she felt the thirst overcome her. She licked her lips lightly. Maybe she should leave for a while. It has been almost 5 weeks without blood and she could feel the urge to drink some now. She had hoped that it could wait to the next day, but sometimes she had to do it when she felt the thirst and when she had the opportunity. She sighed and looked at Whitebeard.

"I'm off for a couple of hours, Ed," she said and stood up.

"It has been a while eh?" Whitebeard could see her eyes turning red.

"5 weeks. See you," she said and took off.

Marco followed her movements. Her hair had turned white and she moved fast towards the jungle. He looked at Whitebeard, who gazed after her. Marco sighed and flew after her. Whitebeard didn't call him back. He landed in the jungle and saw Lucinda drinking the blood of a rabbit. Marco leaned against a tree, watching her with fascination. It was not brutal or so. Just as if he would drink from a mug. Only that she used fangs, buried in the neck of the poor rabbit. Lucinda looked at him, holding his gazed. As she finished, she laid down the rabbit and licked her lips, so no drop of blood were wasted.

"Scared?" she asked.

Marco walked towards her. He hadn't stayed behind because he was scared, but because he respected her and would give her space. He had a feeling that she wasn't proud of her thirst. He stopped in front of her. She hadn't let go of his gaze and he neither.

"No Lu. You can't scare me anymore. I just wanted to give you some space –yoi," he smiled.

"You're kind," she said and sat down, looking at the rabbit.

Marco sat beside her and watched as she took of the skin and slaughtered the rabbit. She looked at him with a smile. He raised his eyebrow, not really getting what she wanted. She pointed towards a small fireplace, she had built. Marco nodded in understanding and lightened up the fire. In silence they sat there, watching the rabbit get cooked over the fire.

"It's not poisoned or so. I only drank its blood. Want some?" she asked.

Marco nodded and took some of it. It tasted like usual. In silent they ate the rabbit. Lucinda leaned back afterwards, gazing up at the trees. She felt better now, but still she hated to have this thirst. If she wanted to drink less, she needed at least two or three rabbits more now. She sighed. It was a curse to her.

"Why did you eat the Devil's Fruit back then? –yoi," asked Marco.

"Why did you?" she countered.

"It was an accident. I was a child hungry and an orphan. So I stole food to survive. One fruit however turned out to be a Devil's Fruit. Your turn –yoi."

"My father died and I was so close to him. I felt so lonely, even though I had a loving and caring husband and two wonderful children. I wanted to die, so I ate a Devil's Fruit and jumped into the sea. My husband saved my life and brought me back from my self-pity. It was he who taught me to control my thirst for blood and because of him, I haven't drunk from other humans than myself," she said.

Silence. Marco didn't know what to say. He knew exactly what a pain a lost left behind. He had seen his parents got killed by marines and this was why he had become a pirate. He hated the world and marines. He lied beside Lucinda and let the silence fall upon them. He could hear the animals in the jungle and the sea. It felt somehow good.

"I need more blood," said Lucinda and sat up once more.

"Should I leave? –yoi," asked Marco, feeling that she wanted some privately.

"You are welcome to stay here. It seems you don't mind seeing me drink," she said, surprising herself.

"I don't. We all have some habit's we need to have, but don't want –yoi," he said.

Lucinda looked puzzled at him.

"My healing power is good to have, but that meant I was cocky. Well I'm still are cocky, feeling immortal. I use them way too often, even though it's not necessary –yoi."

"It's hard not to just use your powers. That's what makes it dangerous to be a Devil's Fruit user. I always try to get stronger without relying on my powers," she said.

Marco nodded. Lucinda looked around and in an instant, she had another rabbit. Marco was fascinated by her agility and speed. He looked at her, while she drank. The rabbit was dead. She had broken its neck before she started to drink. After she had emptied it, she walked away and came back with another rabbit. Marco sat and watched her do it one more time, before she sat down, satisfied.

"You feel better? –yoi."

"Much better. I really need to remember to drink more when I can. Life at sea can be harsh, but 5 weeks without blood … It's my limit," she said.

"Would you lose control and start to drink human blood? –yoi," asked Marco.

"First after 7 weeks. I will drink my own blood first, but it's just to cheat my senses," she said.

"Fascinating. If you ever come in such a pinch with us, feel free to drink my blood first –yoi," he said.

"You're too kind. Now let's go back and give those three rabbits to the cook," she smiled.

"I think Thatch got a drink or two too much by now, but we can give it to the kitchen. They know what to do –yoi," smiled Marco.

In silence they went back to the ship. Nobody had really missed them and most were already sleeping on deck. Ace sat up and slept, Sabo standing near the railing, gazing over the sea. Marco took the rabbits and walked towards the kitchen, while Lucinda walked over to Sabo. She stood beside him and together, in silence the most of the time. Short after came Marco.

"Would you help me get some of the men to bed? It will be a cold night and I don't want any to catch a cold. We have much to do -yoi," said Marco.

"Of course," said both Lucinda and Sabo.

* * *

**I just wanted you to see some of the pain Lucinda feels and how she struggle to become a part of the world again. After just surviving, not really bonding with anyone until the day Ace was about to be executed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to leave a review. The stories live for reviews (though I'm not a fan of unfinished stories, so I usual end my stories, still reviews will make may day).**

* * *

Lucinda helped Thatch back to his room. As Marco had said, he was drunk, but not too drunk. She placed him on his bed, but as she was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist and forced her gently onto his lab, so her back were against him. She led him do it. He kissed her neck lightly and her shoulders. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touches, as his hands caressing her arms. Then she turned around and kissed his lips, letting their tongue play with each other, fighting for dominance, though she let him get control after a while.

"Lu… You're so freaking hot," he whispered.

She smirked and helped him out of his shirt. Her fingers played on his chest, as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. He helped her out of her dress and flipped her around, so she lied on his bed. He lowered down and kissed her, placing kiss all over her body. She moaned lightly. With one hand, he took off his shoes and trousers. She couldn't help but rubbing his half hard member lightly and felt the shiver it sent down his spine.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into here Thatch?" she whispered.

"Sex. Just sex and nothing more. I'm not searching for more right now," he said, as he helped her getting out of her panties.

She smiled and kissed him, but gasped into his mouth, as he played with her clit. All men she was with had a different kind of style. He took her hands over her head and held them there, kissing her, while he touched her on her specials spots. A moan slipped through her lips, which caused Thatch to smirk. He slowly licked and kissed his way down her body, causing her to shiver lightly.

Lucinda had a hard time to let Thatch be in control, since he teased her, but it felt so good. Then Thatch looked in her eyes, still having a slight smirk. Swiftly he took off his boxers and in one move he entered her, causing her to gasp and shiver, almost reaching climax. He was different, but hell was he good and she enjoyed it.

Sabo stayed for a couple of weeks. Ace and him were catching up and played pranks on the others. After a while the ship sailed to another Island, where Sabo left them, telling Ace to become stronger and to let go of the past and fulfill his dreams. Ace told Sabo to do the same, making both men laugh. Then Sabo turned to Lucinda.

"Lu… Thank you for everything. Without you I wouldn't have known that my brothers thought I was dead. I wouldn't have been able to meet Ace again. For two reasons. First he would properly have been dead and two he would be hard to find, even if he had survived," said Sabo.

"You know my reasons for doing this," smiled Lucinda.

"Take care of my brother. See you," said Sabo.

Lucinda nodded. "Take care Sabo and greet the others. Maybe I'll visit one day again," she smiled.

Sabo waved and walked through town. Lucinda and Ace stood beside each other with smiles on their faces. Ace was happy that he had met his brother. Luffy would definitely cry a river, seeing Sabo alive.

"You bring joy and happiness, even though you are a vampire, Lu," said Ace.

"For you I will die," she said.

Ace smiled. He felt great. Sabo was alive and his dream had come true. He had a family. Someone who accepted him for who he was and not doomed him because of his blood. They didn't care at all. The only thing that matter to him was he felt loved for the man he was. He walked with Lucinda back to the ship. His training would begin tomorrow and after seeing the scars on Sabo's body, he kind of feared what he had to go through.

Lucinda sat on the railing, looking at the sea as they sailed. The wind blew her long red hair backwards and she liked the feeling. She enjoyed the smell and salty taste of the sea. She just loved the sea. Marco stood beside her. They didn't need to talk. So they just stood there, watching the sea as they sailed. Even if Lucinda now lived with the Whitebeard pirates, she didn't really have some duties. Only to get Intel and to train Ace and those who wanted to become stronger for the day they had to face Blackbeard.

Whenever they were on an Island, she would provide them with meat. Not always sucked dry. Some smaller animals were kept alive as small pets, if they get in a situation where she needed blood. It had been Whitebeard's decision. Lucinda had smiled and made sure to get enough blood when they were on an Island.

"So how does he progress? –yoi," asked Marco.

"Pretty good. I'm impressed by the efforts he gives. It seems he want to be the strongest of his brothers. Competition is good for him," she smiled.

"You enjoy training him –yoi," smirked Marco.

"I do."

"So what's between you and Thatch? –yoi."

"Nothing special. Just sex," she said bluntly.

Marco felt a bit hurt, but ignored the feeling. Over the past three months he and Lucinda had become close friends. He got a feeling that she told him more about herself than she had ever told anyone over the past two decades or more. Unfortunately he had falling in love with her and he didn't know how to tell her. He knew she might not be able to feel the same way towards him, but it hurt him. He felt the urge to talk to Shanks, since he also loved Lucinda, but had come to peace that she didn't love him the same way.

"So that's why you haven't left. You got what you need here –yoi."

"Want me to leave?"

"No. But I thought you might would seek out Akagami to satisfied your needs –yoi," said Marco.

"You have no idea how many good-looking men there are here, do you? Don't worry Marco. I have talked to Ed about this and as long as I try not to give someone false hopes, he is fine with it. For now Thatch and I are just fooling around and he does know that it is just sex," said Lucinda.

Marco nodded. Suddenly Izo yelled from Crowns nest, telling he saw the ship of Shanks in the distance. Whitebeard ordered them to sail towards the ship. Shanks was in his territory and he was curious why. As they came closer they saw that the ship was damaged and they were repairing it.

"Oi Shanks," yelled Lucinda and landed on the deck of Red Force.

"He's wounded and lies on his bed," said Benn, coming towards him.

Benn was also wounded, bandaged on his torso, arms and head.

"What happened?" she asked nervous.

"A storm and then some other pirate scum trying to take us down. Afterwards Blackbeard attacked, but from the distance and he just left," said Benn, lightening a cigarette.

"For real? Damn," hissed Lucinda.

"Don't worry. We're fine and we can handle this. No one was killed or deadly wounded," smiled Benn.

"Good to hear," smiled Lucinda.

"Should I tell him that you are here?" asked Benn.

"He hates when I see him this vulnerable, but just tell him," she smiled.

Benn smirked and walked in. Lucinda looked up and saw Marco watching her. She gave him a sign to come down to her and he landed beside her. She told him what Benn had said and he frowned a bit. He looked around for Benn and saw he was coming towards them.

"Marco," greeted Benn.

"Benn. Need any help or supplies? –yoi," asked Marco.

"We're good, but thanks. Shanks want to talk with you Marco," said Benn.

Lucinda tilted her head slightly as Marco just shrugged and followed Benn. She sighed and searched for Yasopp or Roo. Both were standing at the helm smiling to her. She went over to them and gave them a big hug. They greeted her and she saw their wounds.

"I guess things are pretty intense nowadays," she said.

"It is. So how are you doing?" asked Yasopp.

"I'm fine. I found a home and I'm accepted there," she smiled and looked at the White Wind.

"So with Whitebeard and the others, eh? Well as long as you are happy," said Roo.

"I am," she said.

"Liar," said Yasopp.

"Don't call me a liar, brat," she said.

"You have falling from him, but you are afraid," pointed Yasopp, making Roo confused.

"It doesn't matter and it's none of your business anyway," she said.

"So I'm right. Lu, God damn it. Just give up already. You are now living again, so just give in all of your heart. You will get hurt no matter what," said Yasopp.

"Since when have you been this smart Yasopp? I'll think about it, okay?" Lucinda looked at him.

"Not good enough. Do it. Just feel again. You are already drawn into this world, so just do it with all of you. You might get killed or die somehow, and then you will regret that you did not live fully. So just do it," said Yasopp.

"Arg. Why are you so damn smart?" said Lucinda with a sigh.

"You have distance yourself from the social life and therefor you are a bit rusty there. Don't worry you'll catch up soon. So what do you want to do?" asked Yasopp.

"Kick your ass and live," she smiled.

Yasopp smirked. "So you see it now?"

"Yeah. Damn you are my best friends and I do love you for that," she smiled and hugged him and Roo once more.

They were a bit shocked. Lucinda had never said 'love' before. Well, not like this. She had talked about how much she had loved her family, but never that she felt love in this time. It made them blushed slightly, but also felt happy. Because they felt the same towards her.

"I know. Just get along with it, you crazy pirates," she said with a smile.

"We are just surprised. We do like it though, because we feel the same," said Roo.

"You're the best," she smiled.

"What have you said to them?" asked Benn.

"That I do love them for being my best friends and the same goes for you Benn," said Lucinda and turned to him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lu?" asked Benn surprised, causing her to laugh.

"I have decided to start living again Benn. With all my heart, thanks to some wise words from Yasopp. And to do so, I want you to know how much you mean to me," she said.

Benn smirked. "Me too. Now leave the ship and train Ace."

She nodded and left, with a wave. Benn, Roo and Yasopp smiled after her. She had change and it suited her. She looked happier and freer. Lucinda jumped back to her home and told Whitebeard what had happened. Then she found Ace and started his training. Even if she was worried about Shanks, she knew he wouldn't want to see her now. Not when he was wounded. Short after, Marco came back and watched them train.

* * *

**I know you properly don't like that the Red Hair pirates are wounded, but they are in the New World and pirates there aren't soft. Even if Shanks is a Yonkou, doesn't mean he's untouchable.**

**And for those who wonder why Shanks want to talk to Marco, I'll tell in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost finished writing this story (over 30 chapters done by now). That's a relief. It means I can upload when I want to. Was very productive this weekend. And therefor you get this chapter now. I'm hoping to finish this story before the weekend. That means I will be able to concentrate on writing the other stories I got. I've already uploaded the two first chapters of another story I'm working on and I still have some request from my sister. Well, soon I'll have vacation and can write more.**

**So enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Lucinda and Ace trained hard. Or rather Lucinda wasn't soft on Ace's training and he got more than he asked for. She didn't wound him serious, but he was wounded. For him as a Logia user it was really annoying, but more annoying that she didn't use that much Haki at all.

"You've become stronger Ace –yoi," said Marco after a couple of hours.

"Thanks Marco, but this is sometimes too much," said Ace, glaring at Lucinda.

"If is too much, then maybe we should stop training?" she shrugged.

"No way. I want to be strong enough so I can take care of myself against the admirals and Blackbeard," said Ace.

"Then don't complain when I can hear it," said Lucinda.

Ace rolled his eyes and left. Lucinda could be very harsh and a strict teacher, but he could feel how much stronger he got, which encouraged him to keep it going. Marco smiled to her, knowing that she hated to be strict, but it was necessary. She smiled back.

"Care to spare with me? –yoi," he asked.

She looked surprised at him. He had never asked for a fight with her. He walked towards her, challenging her. She smiled and gave him a nod. He attacked her and soon they were lost in the fight. They didn't noticed that Whitebeard and others had come around to watch them fight, wondering why they fought. Even Yasopp, Roo and Benn had come. After three hours Marco fell on his back, panting hard, but was smiling. Lucinda sat on him, holding his arms and had locked his legs.

"I win," she smirked.

"You are really strong –yoi," he panted.

Lucinda also panted and smiled. However she didn't move, just gazing into his eyes, feeling her heart go faster. Marco held her gaze. There was a challenge hidden in his eyes. She could see it and she struggled. Wanted to take the challenge, yet afraid to do so. Afraid that she then would lose and not gain something. She bit her lips lightly. Then she gave in and leaned towards his face, still holding his gaze.

"You know me too well Marco. I should curse myself and just end my life, but then again, you won't let me, so now I'm your problem," she whispered, before kissing him.

A gasp ran through all around. Most hadn't expected or seen this one coming. Lucinda let go of Marco's arms, which he wrapped around her and forced her on her back, without breaking the kiss. Slowly their lips parted, so they could get some air. Eyes fixed on each other. Marco smiled.

"It was about time you let you heart run free -yoi," he said.

Lucinda smirked. "The same goes for you," she said.

Marco stood up and helped her. The others were now whistling and wooing at them. Only Whitebeard, Benn, Yasopp and Roo were silence, yet they had a fond smile on their faces. Marco and Lucinda kept holding each other gaze for a while. A smile played on the lips of Lucinda and Marco smirked.

"So Marco, is this alright for you?" she asked.

"It is. I do not care what others think, the fact about your age or the fact that you are stronger. I only care for you and your heart –yoi," he said.

She smiled happily and kissed him once more. He pulled her closer, ignoring the cheers from around. All he wanted right now was to be with her, feeling her close to his body and taste her sweet and lovely lips. He licked her lower lips gently, asking to get in. She parted her lips slightly and let his tongue glide in and played with it. He deepened the kiss and she moan lightly into his mouth.

"Naughty, naughty," she teased as the lips parted once more.

"I'm a pirate –yoi."

"So you are."

Lucinda turned around, looking at Whitebeard, who gave a short nod. Her eyes sparkled happily. She took the hand of Marco and started to walk. There was way too many around, but she missed one. Ace. He was not there and she wanted him to know. As she came to Benn, Roo and Yasopp, she let go of Marco for a while, before hugging her friends.

"Yasopp you are so going to give me something good for this, you moron," she whispered.

"And here I thought you would give me something for my help," he teased.

"Nah. It's your fault," she said.

"You wanted it. I simply pushed you. Like you did with Shanks," he said.

"Do I sound like that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes you do. Now get lost. Whitebeard says you'll stay until tomorrow. You can see Shanks then if you want," said Benn.

Lucinda smiled and took the hand of Marco and walked with him towards the cabins. She knocked on the door of Ace, only to get a grunt from the young man. She sighed and pushed the door open. Ace lied on his bed and gazed towards the ceiling. He looked at Lucinda and then at Marco.

"So you fought?" he said.

"Yes," answered Lucinda.

"And you won?" Ace looked at her and she nodded.

"I'm not quite sure about that. I think Marco won," smirked Ace.

"We both won," she said.

"Saw it coming. Took you long enough though," said Ace.

"I know I'm stubborn, but I'm just starting to be a part of this world again. I stopped living in the shadows and now in the sun," said Lucinda.

"I know that. I was talking to the pineapple," grinned Ace.

"Oi Ace, just shut it -yoi," said Marco a bit annoyed.

Lucinda, shook her head and smiled, before she left with Marco. However he was tired of being dragged around, so he dragged her into his room and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer. He loved her taste and her smell. He caresses her back, wanted to show her how much he loved her. He didn't know how to tell her otherwise. She moaned lightly. After the kiss, she laid her head on his chest.

"I want to enjoy this feeling. A feeling I haven't had for many years," she whispered.

Marco pulled her closer. "I have no rush –yoi."

She closed her eyes and smiled. It had been too long since she last felt this secure around a person. And she had felt it the first time she saw him, even though he didn't know who she was or that she existed. That had also been a reason why she never stayed so long at Moby Dick so Whitebeard could introduce her. She had been afraid of those feelings. Afraid to lose control. Afraid to be a part of life and to lose love once more. She somehow had known what awaited her here.

"Somehow you make me feel complete," she said.

He lifted her face up, so he could look into her eyes, before kissing her again.

"Pure and true love does that –yoi."

She smiled. "I guess I can't run anymore."

"I will always be here –yoi," he said and held his hand against her chest.

* * *

**Finally. Marco and Lucinda are finally a couple. Do you think she can settle down? Well, you just have to read on to find out.**

**And don't think I've forgot about the revenge ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I've decided to upload every Friday and Monday, since the story is finished. But don't worry. This is not the last chapter. There is 14 more and some Bonus chapters I might upload.**

* * *

Lucinda woke up next to Marco. They had spent the evening and night together, talking, kissing and cuddling. No sex. It felt strange, yet so good to just lie beside a man whom she not had sex with the night before. She cuddled into his arms, and received an annoyed grunt from Marco. He was still sleeping and he looked so peaceful and happy. A small smile played on his lips. She looked at him, her heart beating slight faster. She was totally and madly in love with Marco. A feeling she hadn't felt since she met her husband. She had banned that feeling as he died in her arms all those years ago.

She was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't see Marco woke up and looked at her. After a while, he stroke her gently on her cheeks, making her looked at him. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, only for him to take control. Tongues playing with each other and slight moans from both were heard.

"Good morning my love," she said.

"You too, love –yoi," smiled Marco.

He kissed her again, before he got out of bed. Looking at his love, he felt happiness overcome him. Her smile, her eyes and her personality was driving him crazy. Sure she could be cold and ignorant, but she was far more than that. She needed him as much as he needed her and he had known this from the moment their eyes met. Her red eyes.

"Telling Shanks today? –yoi."

"Yeah… I guess I have to. What did he want to tell you?" she asked.

"I'll tell later –yoi," he smiled and kissed her once more. "Now get up Lu. We don't want to be lazy, do we? –yoi," he smirked.

She jumped up and smiled to him. "I'm not lazy and neither are you."

They walked outside. Thatch blinked to them as they passed him hand in hand. There was no need for words. All could see their happiness and their love. They were still confused though, but happy for them. It was not like Marco to fall in love or to be with someone. Some had thought he might even not being into stuff like this and some that he was gay. Or bisexual as most of them were.

"You two make a good couple," teased Ace.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you later Ace," smiled Lu.

"Nah wouldn't dare to hope that. You're too mature," smiled Ace.

That earned him a knock on his head from Izo. Lucinda laughed. God this crew was way too funny and happy. It felt good to be around. She gazed short at Marco with happiness in her eyes. He smiled to her and left. Even if they were totally in love and wanted to spend as much time together, he still had duties to attend too and knowing Whitebeard he wouldn't let him of the hook. Not even for love.

After breakfast Lucinda went to Red Force. She greeted her friends and found herself in front of Shanks' cabin. She knocked, knowing that he waited for her. He called her in and she closed the door behind her. She still, somehow in some way, loved him. He was beautiful, strong and passionate. She sat down as he gestured it.

"That was one hell of a fight yesterday Lu," he said.

"I know. Marco did fight with all his might."

"Who won?"

"We both did."

"So you're a couple now?"

Lucinda blushed. "Yes."

"Then I can't expect you in my bed," he said looking at her.

"I don't feel like being in your bed right now, but I can't promise that I will stay away forever."

"Does he know?"

"He does. After all I am who I am. It's hard to change. You should know that, Shanks."

"You look so happy. I'm glad you are," he smiled.

"Why did you do this? You talked to him yesterday."

"I told him never to let you go, if he loves you. But also he had to live with you flirting or sleeping with others, because that's who you are. I do feel the two of you sharing a bond deeper than anything. You tell him more about yourself than you have ever told anyone," said Shanks.

"I do. He has even seen me drink without it bothered me. I've never felt that close to someone since my husband died. Not even Roger got this close and it scares me and feels good at the same time," she said.

Shanks nodded.

"I've never realized how lonely I was, until I met Roger. I can still remember when he introduced himself and my heart stopped beaten for a second. I never thought I would meet someone with the name Gol D. again. Not after my supposed death," she said.

"The name lives on and you kept it from dying out, by saving Ace, the last one to hold that name, even though he doesn't use it," said Shanks.

Lucinda nodded, but her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Lu?" Shanks looked at her.

"Sorry for that. Lost in memories."

"That's what happens. Should I tell Taka no Me and Rayleigh about you new-found love?"

"No. I'll tell them later on my own," she said.

"As you wish, but you are taking the fun await from me. I would love to see Taka no Me's reaction," grinned Shanks.

"You have some wicked humor," she said.

Shanks just shrugged and smiled. Lucinda shook her head and they talk for a while about stuff, mostly changing news and Intel. She said goodbye to Benn and the others, before going home. She had something she had to do now, so she walked to Whitebeard and asked if they could stop by an Island. She gave him an enternal logpose for the destination and he agreed. Short after they sat sail, leaving the Red Force and the Red-Hair pirates behind. Lucinda was up in crowns nest along with Izo. Her eyes gazing over the sea.

* * *

**So finally. Marco and Lucinda are together now. What will happen and can she stay faithful to him? Well just read on if you want to know ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**As promised, here is the next chapter. A little more Marco x Lu.**

**This Chapter is also a reason for the rating ;)**

* * *

It had been too long since she last had been on that Island. She felt her heart sunk a bit and she sighed a little. Despite feeling love and alive again, this was so hard to do and she did second guessed herself. Should she really be doing this again? After all she had sworn not to do so, but yet it was hard to control feelings. She had managed to do so for around 50 years, but then Roger came. He reminded her so much of her father. And that's when it all had begun for her. She got dragged into this world once more.

"Lu?" Marco laid a hand on her shoulder.

"This Island is my home Island. I haven't been here since my husband died. My children moved to another Island a couple of years before he died," she said.

"So this is where you lived? Why haven't you been here since? -yoi" he asked, holding her in his arms.

"I loved him so much for all he had done for me since my father died. It was painful to see him grow older, even though he didn't mind me being young. His death was hard on me," she said, tears building up in her eyes.

"He must have been a lovely man. You never really closed that door to that life -yoi," said Marco.

"No and that's why I'm here. I'm here to say goodbye," she said.

Marco didn't reply, but kept holding her. He could feel it comforted her and that was all he could do for her now. It was what she needed right now. It was only the two of them in a small boat. Lucinda knew there was a marine base on this Island and so they had to hold low profile and just sail in with the White Wind, would be a challenge none will give.

They sailed to an empty place and hid the boat. In silence and hand in hand, they walked across the Island. Lucinda felt sad and lonely, but then she just had to look to her right, where Marco walked beside her, in a cloak to hide himself, and then she knew she wasn't alone anymore. She was alive and had friends and love. She leaded them to a smaller town and a cemetery.

"He lays my husband and children. In fact almost my whole family. It was I who held the family name and I wouldn't give it up," she said and smiled sadly.

"I'm surprised the tombs still is here after all those years -yoi," said Marco and swallowed a lump as he saw a tomb with her name written on it.

"My husband was a great marine and so his grave and his family's grave are preserved. I'm sure he would agree on how I've chosen to live right now," she said in a low, soft and sad voice.

"Lu…" Marco didn't know what to say.

Lucinda just turned to Marco and looked into his eyes. "Marco… I've closed my heart for so long because it hurt so much to live. But then I met Roger. He showed me that loneliness were more hurting than anything else. Slowly I opened my heart and then I found a way to live partly, but it wasn't enough, yet I couldn't melt my own heart. I was scared. Scared of losing all I love. But not anymore. You taught me there is no need for that. Even if someone dies, they live on in our heart and spirit. And you taught me to love again. I love you Marco," she said, while tears ran down her cheeks.

Marco just smiled lightly to her and kissed her gently, as she had finished. It was a soft kiss, filled with love. She closed her eyes, enjoying him being so close to her and his love. He pulled her gently closer to himself, not breaking this soft kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, while his was around her waist.

"Lucinda. I will never leave your side. Even if you are not physical with me, I'll be right at your side. I love you too," he smiled to her.

Lucinda laid her head on his chest and enjoyed being in his arms. So they stood for a couple of minutes, before Lucinda turned to the graves once more. In silence she said goodbye. For so long she had avoided this place, but it was time. Time to move on. She could now live again and let this love fill her. Like her diseased husband had done once upon a time. As she had said goodbye, she turned her back to the graves and walked away.

As they came back to the ship, Lucinda walked to their room, not really ready to be with the others. Marco understood that she needed some time for herself and went to Whitebeard to report as usual. Not that it was much, but that was just a part of being away from the ship.

"What's up with Lu?" asked Ace as he saw Marco leaving Whitebeard's office.

"Nothing you should be concerned about -yoi," said Marco.

"She looked a bit sad, that's all," said Ace.

"She has a lot on her mind. It's not easy to start a new life, when you are used to just let life pass by. She still needs to adjust -yoi," he said.

"Get it, but shouldn't you be with her and cheer her up?" asked Ace.

"I'm on my way. Don't you have any duty you should do –yoi?"

Ace grinned and took off. Marco shook his head, but smiled slightly. He would tell Lucinda that Ace and Oyaji was worried about her. He walked to their room and saw her sitting on the bed with a book. She loved to read and he smiled at the sight. He sat next to her and she laid the book down and smiled to him. He kissed her.

"Oyaji and Ace is worried about you –yoi," he said.

"Really? I'm fine. Just needed some alone time," she said.

"I know. Do I disturb you –yoi?"

"Never, my love. In fact I'm glad you're here," she smiled and kissed him.

"We both don't have any duties today. Oyaji thought we first would be back by tomorrow –yoi," he said.

She smiled and kissed him, while she leaned back on the bed, pulling him with her, so he lied on the top of her. He let his fingers caresses her hair, while the other hand supported his weight. The kiss was filled with passion and he felt how it turned him on. Just slightly, but it was noticed by Lucinda, because he felt her hand slowly wandering down his chest and to his pants.

"Lu…" he whispered.

"Marco. You know what? You'll be the first man with a Devil's Fruit I ever will have sex with," she said, holding his gaze.

Marco looked surprise, but kissed her again. They hadn't rushed. It would be their first time together. Up until now they had just enjoyed being with each other, but now, they both wanted more. He kissed her lips once more, before moving to her right ear. A slight shiver found its way down her body, while he kissed and licked her ear. Then he slowly moved down, kissing her neck. Her hands caressing his chest and back. He went further down and kissed her chest slightly, teasing her breasts.

He then raised her and helped her out of the dress and panties, while she helped him getting undressed. Both naked, he kissed her again, before once more working his way down her body. Lucinda gasped as he took her nipples in his mouth, feeling the warmth and his teeth slightly biting them. With the other hand, he took the other nipple and squeezed it, played with hit, while she grabbed his hair. Then he went further down, kissing her belly and then her tights, not going to her womanhood.

"Marco," she whispered in a lustful voice.

Marco took his time, while exploring her whole body. Lucinda loved every second of it, not having felt this in a long time. And now she got it once more, she realized how much she had missed it and felt happy she chose to live once more.

Lucinda sat up and forced Marco down on the bed in a gently manner. It was now his turn to lie down, while she explored his body, finding his sweet spots. Marco moaned slightly, while she quickly found one of them. He wasn't used to letting a woman do this, but it felt great and he was now so hard and turned on that he would explode if she continued.

After few minutes, Marco rolled her on her back and looked into her eyes. He couldn't hold it anymore, wanting to feel her around his hard member, so slowly he entered her womanhood, causing her to shiver lightly. He wanted to enjoy the moment and worked slowly, while Lucinda pushed her hips upwards. Marco kissed her passionately as he sped up, feeling that he and she almost were reaching climax. After a few hard thrust he felt her shiver in orgasm and he felt her squeeze around his hard member and he reached his climax too and filled her with his seed.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little longer than usual. I wanted you to see more of her soul and get to know her a little better, but she still has secrets. She has told most of them, but you'll first find out at the end.**

**So see you Friday ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME TALK ABOUT A THREESOME, SO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE STUFF LIKE THAT, YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER 24. YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING.**

* * *

Marco looked at Lucinda, while she did her paperwork. He loved just to watch her and he had already done his. Not that Lucinda had that much paperwork. It was more a sample of information she needed to help Whitebeard form a plan to bring Blackbeard down.

"You know I can feel your eyes, my love," said Lucinda and broke his thoughts.

"I know, Lu, but I just can't help it. You're so beautiful -yoi," he smiled.

"And you're a romantic," she smiled back and turned to the papers.

After half an hour, Marco was tired of watching her. Instead he went over and kissed her ear lightly, while his hands caressing her arms. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't let her be and she was almost done anyway. It could wait. She placed the pen down and leaned her head back against his shoulder. He moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"Come to bed with me my love," he whispered in her ear with his sexy voice.

She stood up and kissed him, while they walked over to the bed. The sun was setting outside and bade the room in a dim light. Marco loved to see Lucinda in that light. It made her so sexy. She pushed him on the bed and sat on his lab, kissing him senseless. He took her shirt off, just breaking the kiss to get it over her head. She took his shirt off and their naked torso touched, as he pulled her closer to his body.

"You're such a tease Marco," she said, as he kissed her neck.

He smirked, as he gently stroked her breast. A light shiver ran down her body, which made him smirk even more. He knew exactly what she liked and how he could get her soft. He lowered his head and took her right nipple into his mouth, licking and biting it slightly. He head was thrown backwards, as she let out a moan. With his hand, he played with her other nipple. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

He let go of her nipples and blow gently at them, which made her shiver even more. He flipped her over and laid her on her back. He then took of her shorts and panties, so she was completely naked. He loved the sight of her naked body and he towered over her, slowly taking of his shorts and boxers. Her eyes was fixed on his movements, her breathe slight fast.

As he had stripped himself from his clothes, he sat on his knees over her body and leaned towards her face and kissed her passionately. She placed her hands around his body, letting her fingers playfully ran up and down his back. She felt him shiver from her touch. Marco kissed her neck and went down.

"I can't get enough of your taste, my love," he whispered, making her shiver again.

He went to her womanhood and tasted it. Slowly licking it. First teasing and then more intense, while he put a finger up. She was wet and ready, but he just wanted to wait a little more, even though he was hard. She twisted lightly under him and he could hear and feel she almost had reached her first climax. He loved to give her that joy. He put another finger up and moved faster, holding her down with his torso. Short after, she raised her hips and let out a pleased moan.

"I'm not done with you -yoi," he smirked and kissed her.

Her eyes sparkled with lust. She stroked his hard member lustful, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. With a smooth flip, he lied on his back and she sat at his side, caressing his hard member in a teasing way, before lowering her head down and with her tongue she licked the pre-cum of the tip of his member. Then she took his whole member in her mouth and Marco pushed himself against her in pleasure. She smirked inwards. He knew what she liked and wanted and she knew what he liked and wanted.

"Who's the tease now?" he whispered, as she gave him a blowjob.

Suddenly she let go, making him gasp. She faced him and her eyes told him everything. She lowered herself down on his hard member, feeling him inside of her. She moaned and started to move up and down. He placed his hands on her hips. She kept looking into his eyes. The moment was so intense. His hands wandered up to her breast, squeezing them lightly. She leaned forward, not stopping her pace as she kissed him. The new position drove him to the edge, as she sped up. She lifted herself up a little, so he could lick and bite her nipples.

He felt her orgasm. It was strong and her whole body shivered. She leaned down on him, but he was far from finish. He flipped her around, so he was on top and slowly and teasing he entered her again. Her body was covered in sweat, her breathe fast, but her eyes were still sparkling with lust. He sped up little by little, kissing her from time to time, but mostly he held her gazed. He was close and so was she again. Her hips went upwards, as she once more got an orgasm and at the same time brought him over the edge and made him cum.

He lied next to her, panting hard. She was so great.

"I love you Marco," she said.

"And I love you Lu," he whispered in her ears.

She smiled and kissed him. "We better get dressed and get something to eat. Or else will Thatch be here," she grinned.

"Would it be bad? After all he has seen you naked -yoi," said Marco, holding her down.

"I don't mind, but what about you?"

"It's fine with me my love. After all he has seen me naked many times before too. And I'm not just talking about baths or when our clothes were torn in battle. Before you came he was my lover -yoi," said Marco.

Lucinda raised an eyebrow and looked at him. That was the last thing she would have expected. She knew Marco and most men here was bisexual, but that they had lovers among the crew, she didn't know. Then she remembered that Ed didn't care as long as everyone was happy. Lucinda didn't mind either. Maybe she could get one of her secret sex dream fulfill.

"You were lovers? How was it?" she asked.

"Good and different. But I do prefer you," he smirked and pulled her down to a kiss.

"Good to know. But don't you miss it? There must be something a man can give you that I can't," she said.

"I was the top," he grinned to her.

"You never were the bottom?"

"Maybe."

"We should stop this talk or else I would get turned on again," she grinned.

He kissed her again. "So? That would just be perfect. Maybe we'll get lucky -yoi," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always dream about a threesome with Thatch and he want one too. But no woman we have encountered wanted that. Thought it was weird. Since the thought of me being …" Marco didn't need to say more, as she kissed him.

"My dream too. Why don't we invite him then?" she asked.

Marco smirked and nodded.

* * *

**Do you think that Thatch want to have a threesome with them? **


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: This chapter has a threesome in it, so don't like, don't read. You can skip this chapter and go straight to next chapter, when i upload.**

**For those who has, nothing against it, you can read on :D**

* * *

Lucinda and Marco showered quickly and got dressed. She then turned back to her papers, wanting to finish them before the fun and before she had to leave the ship. Marco left to get them some food and talk to Thatch. He was kind of excited already and had to cool himself down, before entering the mess hall. He gazed around, seeing that almost all were already there. He saw Ace and Kim sitting next to each other, even feeding each other, which he found cute. Thatch was at the buffet making sure all was in order. Marco walked over, took a tray and place two mugs and plates on it before filling it with food and booze.

"So Lu won't join us?" asked Thatch.

"No. She's still working, so I thought I would bring her food -yoi."

"She's working too much, just like you," complained Thatch.

"That's how she is. But maybe the two of us could get her mind on something else -yoi," smirked Marco.

"What do you mean?" asked Thatch and lowered his voice.

"That I told her about us and it turns her on. Even a threesome had crossed her mind once or more. So are you up to it?" asked Marco in a low voice, filling the plates.

"I'm in. I just have something to finish. I can come in on hour," he said.

"Suits us. Then she'll be finished and we had dinner too -yoi," said Marco.

Then he left with the tray. He couldn't really wait and the mere thought of what he could do to Lucinda and Thatch later, turned him on. Luckily he didn't meet anybody in the hallway on his way to his room. Once there, he saw Lucinda buried in her paperwork. The window was open to let in some fresh air. She was so beautiful.

"Smells good," she said.

"He'll be here in an hour or so -yoi," said Marco and placed the tray on the table.

"Oh no backing out?" she grinned and took a plate, while still reading.

"We're pirates not chickens," he smirked and took his plate.

After 40 minutes, she had finished her paperwork and was full. Marco had brought the tray back to the kitchen and was sitting next to her, doing some of his endless paperwork. A knock on their door, made them smirk, but relaxed they asked the one to enter. Thatch came in with a smile on his face.

"Finish before time?" Lucinda smirked.

"I had some motivation. A fantasy waiting to come true," he grinned.

Lucinda smirked and walked over to him. She locked the door behind him, before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Marco stood behind her, so she was in between the two men. He kissed her neck, while Thatch kissed her lips eagerly. She could already feel their excitement and she smirked inwards. Having two men to spoil her in bed would be awesome. Marco started to take of her shirt and Thatch helped. She was completely in their mercy.

Marco kissing and biting her neck, while his hands caresses her breast. Thatch kissing her lips, played with her tongue and having his hand in her hair. She gasped as Marco squeezed her breast, making Thatch smirk. Then Thatch went to her ear, kissing, biting and licking it. Lucinda closed her eyes and let her hands wander to Thatch's shirt and started to unbutton it. She wanted to feel his naked torso. She also took of his foulard.

She moaned lightly as Thatch once more kissed her lips and bit them softly. Marco started to take of her shorts. She lifted her feet and he threw them aside. Being on his knees, he started to kiss her legs. A shiver ran through her body, as Thatch also went lower and kissed, sucked and bit her breast and nipples. She couldn't help but moan and close her eyes in pleasure.

Suddenly Thatch picked her up and placed her on the bed. He held her hands over her head and smirked at her. Marco sat next to her and looked at Thatch with a smirk, knowing what he wanted. Then they both leaned forward and kissed each other passionately. Lucinda could only watch and it turned her on to see them kiss.

Then they both returned their attention towards her. Thatch was still holding her hands over her head and she was trying to get free. Wanted to touch them too. Thatch didn't let go. Instead he took some handcuffs out from his pockets and with the help of Marco, he cuffed her to the frame of the bed. Both men smirked and she was panting harder. Slowly they kissed her on each side of her, sending waves of shivering down her body.

Then Marco and Thatch just kept caressing her with their hands, kissing once more. Marco loved Lucinda, but she had been right. There was just something she couldn't give him in bed. And Thatch was the one that knew what he wanted and needed. He could hear Lucinda struggle to get out of the handcuffs, even though she didn't make a true effort. Those handcuffs wouldn't have been enough to hold her down.

Looking at Thatch, Marco slowly caresses her pussy, causing her to moan and twist. Thatch left the bed and sat on his knees in front of Marco. Marco gazed shortly at Thatch, before said man took off Marco's pants and boxers. Then he took Marco's half hard member in his mouth, causing Marco to moan. Lucinda smiled, hearing Marco's moan, even though she couldn't see it. Marco then leaned down against her and started to lick her pussy.

Thatch looked up, seeing the slight red cheeks of Marco, before he leaned over Lucinda and licked her. Thatch loved to see Marco flush and he was so turned on by Lucinda's and Marco's moaning. He could feel his member getting harder and was screaming for attention. But not now. He wanted to suck and lick Marco, feeling his hard member once more in his mouth.

After a while, Marco was near the edge and Thatch knew this. He stopped and stood up, taking of his pants and boxers. Marco crawled onto the bed and buried his face in Lucinda's pussy. Thatch went to her head and made her suck him. She eagerly and hungry took his member and let him fuck her mouth, while she sucked and let her tongue play along too.

Marco stopped his doing and looked at Lucinda and Thatch. He smirked and went to Thatch, whispering something in his ear. Thatch nodded and Marco went to the drawer, finding some lube. He came back to bed and made Thatch lean over Lucinda, still having his cock in her mouth. Then he put on some lube on his fingers, before putting a finger into Thatch ass. Thatch moaned and grabbed the sheets. Marco slowly fucked the ass of Thatch with one, then two and at last three fingers, causing said man to moan more.

Suddenly Lucinda and Marco stopped what they were doing. Thatch let out a gasp and got up. He kissed Marco and then placed himself between the legs of Lucinda. It was her turn to feel more than kiss, tongue and fingers. Slowly he entered her womanhood, making said woman lifting her hips against him. He leaned over and kissed her. Slowly he moved in and out for a while, until he suddenly stopped.

Marco placed himself behind Thatch, watching his old lover fuck his woman. He put on some lube on his member and placed his hand on Thatch's back. Thatch stopped and waited until Marco had entered his ass. He moaned into Lucinda's mouth and he could feel her pressing herself up against him. Slowly Marco started to move and Thatch. With each throw, Thatch was slammed back into Lucinda, causing her to moan and twist lightly, but she was pinned. It was Marco that was in charge.

Thatch loved the feeling of having Marco inside him again. It was so good, but it turned him on to be inside a woman, while having Marco fucking him. Lucinda was also moving her hips and soon Marco and Lucinda found a pace and fucked Thatch. All three was so lost in this and soon, a bit too soon, Thatch heard and felt Lucinda come. This and the fact that Marco roughly was fucking him hard, made Thatch come too. Marco however didn't stop, but was now fucking Thatch harder, which brought Lucinda and Thatch further over the edge and gave Lucinda an orgasm more. Then Marco also come and he lied down next to Lucinda on her right, while Thatch placed himself on the left.

All three was gasping. It had been so fucking hot and good. Lucinda was still cuffed and she gazed at the two exhausted men with a pleased smile on her lips. Thatch then realized that she was cuffed and fount the keys in his pocket and took of the handcuffs.

"That was amazing and so freaking hot," she said.

"Better than I've imagined," said Thatch.

"If it stood to me, it wouldn't be the first and last time. Let's do it again -yoi," smirked Marco.

"Definitely," said Lucinda and Thatch.

It was the first time, but not the last time they had hot sex with Thatch. From time to time, Marco and Lucinda invited Thatch to their bed, to have fun. Marco didn't get jealous and neither did Lucinda.

* * *

**I just wanted to try to make this. Hope you like it ;)**

**See you Friday**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry for not uploading yesterday, but I had some trouble with my internet. But here's the next chapter, a day late. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Some weeks passed. She was happy, but from now and then she thought of Shanks, Mihawk and Rayleigh. She missed them. The nights they spent, talking and just cuddling. She did so with Marco too, but he was so different from them. She realized soon that even if she loved Marco with all her body and hearts, she also loved those three men. So she decided to talk to Marco about her feelings.

"Marco my love," she said from the bed, was she was sitting.

"What is it -yoi?" he asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I need to talk to you," she said, somewhat serious and sad.

Marco laid down the pen and sat next to her, looking at her. "I'm listening," he said.

"I've been thinking of Shanks, Mihawk and Rayleigh lately. I miss them and I've come to realize that I do have deeper feelings for them than just friendship. I love you with all I have, but I also love them somehow. It's confusing, distracting and irritating," she said.

Marco smiled and let his fingers go through her hair. "I've just been waiting for you to realize that, my love. I know who you are and how free you are. I love you for being free and live like there is no tomorrow. I'm not jealous. I know that you want to spend time with me. You once told me that even though you like Shanks, Mihawk and Rayleigh a lot, you couldn't just stay for long time. But you stay with me. You let me see you drink blood. You tell me stuff, you haven't told anybody. That's how I know that you love me more than anyone. I understand your urge to be with other," he said.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "It somehow scares me how much you know me. Even more than I understand myself sometimes. And that's why I love you so much. I can be who I am, without being scared of losing myself or be left alone. You'll stay with me no matter what," she said.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Have some Intel to do."

"Go visit Shanks. I'm sure he misses you too. Spend some time with him. I'll be here waiting," he said.

She looked at him and saw he meant every word. She smiled and kissed him. First gently and then more passionately. She couldn't have asked for a better man in her life. Marco was all she had longed for, for so long and she couldn't believe her luck. Ed had been right all those years ago. Now she could see it. She made him lay down, as she kissed him. His arms were wrapped around her, as he kissed her eagerly back. This kiss told him everything.

"If I'm free to go wild, so are you Marco," she said, looking in his eyes.

"Lu... You're the best," he grinned.

"I know. But it's only because you're the best too," she grinned.

Marco smiled and kissed her again. No matter what, he had falling in love with her, because she was so free and did as she pleased. He wouldn't mind her being with shanks, Mihawk, Rayleigh or another one. It was just who she was. As long as he knew she would come back to him and be with him. Tell him how she grew up, how she lived until the war and what her dreams were. He loved listen to her and talk with her about stuff like how corrupt the world seems to be and how good it felt to be free.

"So how long will you be going?" asked Thatch, as Lucinda prepared for her journey.

"I'm not sure, but a few weeks," she said.

"Be careful," said Ace.

"I know. Thanks for worrying," she smiled.

Marco kissed her. "I'll miss you," he said.

"And I'll miss you. And of course all others," she smiled to them.

With that she jumped into her boat and looked once more at Whitebeard. He looked concerned, like he didn't want her to leave, but knew there was no way out. She wasn't sure herself if she could pull it off on her own.

"Ed. I might contact you if I need more help," she said.

"And I'll send you help," said Whitebeard.

She nodded and left. All commanders waved their goodbyes, before going back to their duty or whatever they were doing. Marco and Ace were the only one to watch her small boat sail off to the horizon. They knew she could handle the sea and that she could take care of herself, but lately not only Blackbeard had been interested in her, but also Big Mom and Kaidou. There were too many enemies out there. Luckily for her Shanks was there to protect her too.

The Island was small and known for being a pirate resort. The royal family wasn't a part of the world government and was against what they stand for. And this Island was known for its strong female warrior. Most of them cable of using Conquers Haki and the other two Haki also. Some people from this Island were infamous pirates, but mostly they stayed on their Island. Lucinda knew she had to step carefully.

She walked down the street and into a bar, known for having pirates around. She spotted him right away, but that wasn't difficult at all. His bright red hair was outstanding no matter where he went. He was shameless flirting with women around and Lucinda shook her head lightly. Shanks wouldn't change at all, but she didn't want him too. She walked over to him, nodding at Benn, who smiled to her, before she jumped onto Shanks lab.

"I've miss you, my dear," she said, before kissing him.

Shanks wrapped his arms around her and kissed her eagerly back. "Wow, my love. Broke up with Marco?" he asked.

"No. He told me to be myself and free. He has nothing against me being with others. I fact he was wondering when I was giving in to my urge, being with you or one of the others," she said.

"So he understands you and has nothing against you being with me. You scored Jackpot," he grinned.

"I sure did," she said.

"So did you miss Shanks that much that you had to leave the ship?" asked Benn.

"Not really. I have some Intel to do, but I wanted you to know, so you can watch my back. It's not going to be easy," she said.

"So you didn't just come because you missed me? You need my help too?" Shanks smiled, before stealing a kiss from her.

"Yes. So want to help me out?"

"Of course, my love. Better than just sitting around," he grinned.

Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo also looked eager. That was what she loved so much. No matter what, she could always count on her friends. Sitting on the lab of Shanks, she told them what she needed help for and made them understand how dangerous it could be. Shanks shrugged it off, saying it wasn't more dangerous than living freely as men of the sea. Their life was in danger every day.

"Well, why doesn't Whitebeard help you?" asked Shanks.

"Oh he does, but we can only entrust few with this, so therefor I ask you for help. I have to step carefully, since Blackbeard isn't the only one after me. Kaidou and Big Mom also want my head. I got the help of Jinbe, Namur, Kingdew, Curiel, Izo and Vista. The other commanders wanted to help too, but we can't have all high commanders out there at once. You know that Ed isn't in his prime, so someone has to protect him. Ace is still learning how to control his Haki and understand it. Marco and Jozu are both Devil's Fruit users, which isn't quite a good thing against Blackbeard. So we needed some commander and non-devil's fruit users to stay behind too," she said.

"You're too smart. Well, we'll help. Blackbeard is a threat to us too," said Shanks.

Lucinda smiled. She was happy they agreed. It was a most welcome adventure in Shanks life. Relaxing and partying all time could be boring and he wanted some action and not only in his bed. He started to caresses her back and stomach, kissing her neck and shoulder from time to time. He had missed her and she could feel it. And tonight she would give him what he wanted, because it was what she wanted too.

* * *

**So they are going to make a move against BB.**

**I know some of you might think she's unfaithful, but her and Marco have an open relationship now. Some of you might not like it, but I really don't care. Lucinda had an affair with Shanks and Mihawk for long, so she has some feelings for them, though she had denied it most of the time. And after all she's a pirate, living for today, not worrying for tomorrow and have no regrets. She takes what she wants ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapter here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Shanks and Lucinda barely had closed the door to Shanks' room, before they got undressed. Both wanting the other. They kissed eagerly, while they spread their clothes all around, before Shanks lied her down on his bed. She moaned lightly as he kissed and sucked her nipples, even bite them a little, which sent a shiver of pleasure down her body. Shanks loved to feel her naked body and Lucinda allowed herself to live for the moment.

"Shanks… Don't tease me," she gasped.

"You know I love to," he said, kissing her belly.

"I promise you I won't let this be the last time," she smiled.

Shanks smirked and went further down. He had missed her, but he was happy for her. He could see how happy she was and how strong that made her. She lived once more and it suited her. Lucinda was never made for just surviving. No she was made for living and thanks to Roger and Marco, she did so.

"Shanks…" she gasped, as he in a teasing manner kissed her pussy.

"What my love," he whispered, sending chills of joy down her spine.

"I can't take it anymore. If I don't feel your hard member in me soon, I'll take over," she said.

"Is that so?" he grinned and went up and kissed her, while putting a finger and then two inside her.

She was really wet and ready. He pulled the fingers out and let her suck them, so she could taste herself. He liked when she did that. While she did so, he thrust himself inside her, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. It felt so good to feel Shanks inside her again. She lifted her hips to tell him to move, which he gladly did.

They kissed and looked lustful into each other's eyes, while he moved in and out of her. First slowly, but soon he sped up. Lucinda moaned and her body twisted lightly, while she also thrust her hips against Shanks and matched his speed. Soon they both reached their climax and Lucinda moaned Shanks' name, while her whole body started to shiver.

Shanks rolled down from her and cuddled next to her. He loved her and was happy for this. She might love another man more than him, but she couldn't change. Shanks knew that she somewhat loved him, Rayleigh and Mihawk, but her heart did belong to Marco.

"I've missed you, love," he said.

"And I've missed you. Marco is wonderful and with him I'm happy, but … I've realized that my feelings for you, is not just friendship. In a way I do love you," she said.

"Lu…"

"And Marco knows. He understands me in a way I've never imagined and mostly more than I understand myself. This was just what I needed to feel like myself again," she said and kissed Shanks.

"I knew he was the right for you. I'm happy to hear how happy you are, my love," said Shanks.

Lucinda smiled and cuddled next to Shanks. He kissed her head and pulled her closer, before falling asleep. It had been a while since he last had slept beside a woman. He had planned to hook up with one on this Island, but this was much better. Having Lucinda at his side was way more satisfying than any other woman.

The next morning, after morning-sex, Lucinda and Shanks talked about what kind of help she needed. It was decided that Benn and Yasopp was enough and after two days they had prepared for departure.

"We'll contact you as soon as we have found out where Blackbeard is. It will be up to you what to do by then Shanks," said Lucinda.

"Thanks Lu. I also have an unsolved business with Blackbeard," he said.

"I know and that's way I let you in on this too," she said.

Shanks smiled, kissed her and then the three of them took off. They had to go to another Island, which took them three days. Lucinda had contacted Jinbe and the others and told them where and when. They would await them there.

"Lu… Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Yasopp.

"Not really, but I have to. However I need to be in my vampire form and after the war it has become quiet dangerous for me to do so in the New World," she said.

"Understandable. Your fight was shown all over the world," said Benn.

"I do hope the two of you can work together with the others," she said.

"For you Lu, I would work with the devil himself," said Yasopp.

"We'll manage. Just do your part and we do ours," said Benn.

She nodded and soon the came to the Island. Jinbe was waiting for them and brought them to a house, where they could be unseen. Lucinda greeted her nakama and told them that Ben and Yasopp would be a part of this too. Nobody had anything against it.

"So Izo and Yasopp, you're the snipers and will protect our backs. Jinbe and Benn will watch the back. Curiel and Vista, you'll be at the strip-bar already in disguise. Namur and Kingdew you'll be watching the front," said Lucinda.

"Understood," they all said.

"If anything goes as planned, I'll have a contact and a location of Blackbeard," said Lucinda.

They nodded and soon they were all in position. Curiel went first into the strip-bar and then Vista. Both in disguise. Lucinda sat in a café across the street, watching the people coming and going. Soon a group of men walked in. She paid for her coffee and braced herself. It was time. She gave Namur and Kingdew a sign, so both men knew she was going in and that soon they might have what they came for.

She wasn't the only female in the strip-bar who visited the bar. A few women were there too. She spotted Vista and Curiel fast and also the group of men she had seen entered. She saw a few dancer, before going to the bathroom. She had signaled to Curiel and Vista that is was time and both men were ready. In the bathroom she checked if she was alone, before turning to her vampire form. She felt the rush of her blood and also the longing to kill and drink. Like always she just suppressed those feelings. It wouldn't help her.

As she left the bathroom, she noticed that there was some fight going on in the bar. Just as she had expected. She walked casually in and after a few moments people saw her and recognized her. The dancers screamed and ran out, even the waitresses and the barkeeper hid behind the bar, fearing for their life. Some customers also got the devil in their ass and run. She let them. Now there was only her, Vista and Curiel against the scum and pirates.

* * *

**Things is starting to take form. Lucinda is on the move to find Blackbeard and take him down.**


	26. Chapter 26

**And the story goes on.**

* * *

"If it isn't the vampire herself. Many have been looking for you," said a pirate, licking his lips.

"It's me and I know people have been looking for me. I'm also looking for a man," she said calmly and sat down.

"That doesn't matter. Now you'll die and when I bring your head to the marines, they will give me a title as Shichibukai," grinned another pirate.

"So you think you can take my head so easily?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you fought in the war, you came at the ending, where they had fought for a long time and was getting tired. You, however, were not tired and you also had the power of surprise on your side. Therefor you could easily beat them up," said the first pirate.

Lucinda had to give him credit for that. If it was true, then it was good spotted, but none of the admirals had been worn down and even if they had been on their top, she could have beaten them up. It didn't matter. But she could understand why this pirate thought so. It didn't make sense that a single woman like her could beat up the marines, like she did.

"So you think so? So you won't give me the information I want?" she said lazily.

"We can. Have you seen how men there are here? You are on our own against 50 pirates. 50 strong pirates, not caring if you're dead or alive," said the second pirate.

"I can count," she said coolly.

Vista had to give her credit. Lucinda was acting relaxed and cool, but in fact she was well on guard. He gazed at Curiel, seeing his fellow commander smirk at her words. She was playing mind games, her favorite game. Vista shook his head, but couldn't help but smirk himself. Lucinda was way too smart and she loved it.

"Kill her," said the first pirate and soon they attacked.

Lucinda was smooth and even before he had spoken the words, she was up and had kicked down four men. With her agile body and strong kicks, she easily took down a dozen men, without breaking anything. Then she used her Conquers Haki to take down all, but four men. She stood in front of them with a smirk on her face. Not a single table or chair had been broken.

"From 50 down to 4 in mere minutes. I can see you're going to kill me," said Lucinda casually.

"Didn't know you possessed Conquers Haki," growled the pirate.

"Of course not. You only know of me what the marines had told the world. What I can do, how strong I truly are and my abilities was never told," she said.

"Still I will be the one …" more didn't he said, before she punched him in the gut.

"You're annoying," said Lucinda and then she turned to the others.

"Three left. Will any of you tell me what I want to know?" she asked.

"Depends," said one of the men.

"I want information of Blackbeard's whereabouts," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I despite what he did," she answered.

"So you don't work for Whitebeard?"

"I work for myself and have done so for many years. So where is he?" she said calmly, yet her red eyes looked murderous.

However the men didn't intend to tell her. They tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Curiel and Vista. Lucinda simply caught the wrist of the man.

"Oh you don't. I'll let you live, if you tell me what I want to know. If not you'll be my first victim. I will enjoy the taste of our blood," she smirked, her fangs closed to his neck.

"Please spare me. Blackbeard sails across the outer Islands on the east side. That's all I know," he whined.

"Now that didn't hurt did it?" she grinned, before knocking him out.

Curiel and Vista let go of the other two. Lucinda went to the counter and placed a bag with money on it.

"I'm sorry for this. Please accept this and never mention the conservation I had with those pirates," she said.

"Of … of course," the barkeeper stammered.

Lucinda smiled and went to the bathroom. There she turned back and went out, playing confused and scared, as she saw the scene there. The barkeeper told that everything was under control, but she simply ran away, playing her part as a scare customer. Having too faces did pay off for her. She ran until she was near the harbor. Then she sat down and thought about the information. Soon she saw Benn and Yasopp, walking towards their ship. Then Namur and Kingdew and at last Curiel and Vista. Then she went to the ship and jumped on. They set sail without a word.

First when they arrived at the next Island, which by the way was uninhabited, they talked. Lucinda had steered them to this Island, knowing it existents, but not many did. It was also difficult to get there. Benn, who were a good navigator, thought it would take him years to learn how to navigate through the seas in this era.

"So did you get what you came for, Lu?" asked Namur.

"I did. But it wasn't that easy," she said.

"They just wouldn't talk before she threatened them to drink their blood," said Vista.

"You did what?" Izo couldn't believe his own ears.

"You're wounded," comment Benn.

The Whitebeard commanders looked at her and first they couldn't see it, which indicate it was not easy to see, but then Izo saw it and gasped. It was on the back of her shoulder and it must be deep, since she hadn't healed yet, even though it had been half a day since she left the strip-bar.

"Lu. Why hasn't it healed yet?" asked Kingdew worried.

"It's deep and I had other things on my mind. And I heal faster in my vampire form," she said, not really concerned.

"It still must have been deep," said Izo.

"It was," she said.

"How and when did you get wounded?" asked Curiel, thinking back.

"One of the pirates is a Devil Fruit user and can split himself into two or more. I didn't know until he used his power. It was the one I knocked out, before threatening them," she said.

"That's one scary Devil's Fruit power to have," said Vista and whistled.

"It is. But I'll survive and it won't leave a scar, when it is healed. Back to the mission. The pirate told me that Blackbeard sails at the outer side on the east side of Grand Line. I can use my network to find out where exactly he is and how his travel has been so long," she said.

"We also has network there. But it does suit him. Hiding and attacking from the back," said Izo.

"We will have him cornered soon. Lu, will you keep in touch with Shanks?" asked Benn.

"Of course. I don't think that we can do this on our own. He might not understand the full potential of his Devil's Fruit powers, but he is dangerous and we can't afford to underestimate him. He fights dirty," said Lucinda.

"That he does. Well, then let's hid back and get working. If we hear anything, we'll also contact you, Lu," said Benn.

"I don't think we should leave now. They tried to follow us," said Yasopp.

"They did and that's why I brought us here," said Lucinda with a smirk.

Benn stood on the rock, gazing over the sea. He could see a small boat circulating around, trying to get into them. He frowned as he saw it was some of the men from the bar. It was those who came out at last. So one of them had wounded Lucinda. Benn didn't like this and gazed back at Lucinda, who now stood behind him.

"Don't worry Benn. They won't come in and they will either give up, or I would beat them up," she said.

"So we wait?" asked Namur.

"Of course. We need to talk things over in peace and here we can do just that," she smiled.

Benn smirked. He should've known better. Lucinda didn't turn her back to a fight, unless something else was important and to disgust their next moves and how to coordinate the attack on Blackbeard was important. Though he didn't understand why Lucinda was so generous and let Shanks have his fun in this one too.

* * *

**They are getting close to Blackbeard.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter here. Had a lot of things to do today, so sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Lucinda brought Yasopp and Benn back to Red Force. The other commanders were with her, since none of them would let her be on her own. Those pirates might have given up at last, but they all doubted it was for long and so no one would let her stay behind. Ben fully understood. He felt the same, just like he knew Yasopp did. Lucinda was their friend, no matter what. And besides, Marco would properly beat the crap out of them if Lucinda was harmed. And it didn't seem that Lucinda minded at all.

"Lu… So did you get what you want?" asked Shanks with a smile, inviting her and the commanders on board.

"We did," she said.

"A success then," said Shanks.

"You could say that," said Benn and gazed at Lucinda.

Shanks sighed. "I still have pets for you, you know, love. So grab a bite or two," he said and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You're still having some pets for me? You're so sweet," she said and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving.

"I bet you just went for them before we came back," said Yasopp.

"Yes. I know she can become so distracted so she forgets to drink," sighed Shanks.

"And she hasn't changed. Even Thatch has pets for her," smirked Vista.

"It's because Oyaji orders him to have some," said Kingdew.

"He would do so on his own," pointed Namur.

"So Lu hasn't changed that much. So would you care for a drink, to celebrate your success?" grinned Shanks.

Since the commanders saw Shanks as an ally now, they said yes and they went into the commander room, where Lucky Roo already had placed a lot of food and booze. Shanks nodded to the cook and gestured his guest to have a seat. Of course it would be a private celebration. Shanks' crew wasn't that fond of rivals and he knew that the commanders properly would be too protective. Lucinda was the only one to be accepted and free around them.

"Should we wait for Lu?" Shanks poured some drinks into the glasses.

"Does it matter? Lu won't be mad. She's properly tired," said Vista.

"She did look tired. She overdid it again, didn't she? How typical," sighed Shanks.

"Like we said. Lu hasn't changed that much," said Izo.

"Or at least that's what Oyaji keeps saying," said Kingdew.

"She has changed, but it's more how she lives. Since we met her at Twins Cape, she has lived more in the world, instead of surviving. Captain had that influence on her," said Shanks.

"I wonder what was so special about your former captain. She told us that she met the line of Gol D., since she ate the fruit. So what happened back then? After being 'dead' for around 50 years, she suddenly change her way of being," said Curiel.

"I don't know. In fact I don't know much of her before I met her around Roger's execution. She was there and a single tear fell down her cheek. I remember seeing her and wonder who she was, because she was in her vampire form. Back then I've never seen her in her vampire form. She helped me from there," said Shanks.

Silence felt for a while. Lucky Roo were back and sat there in silence, drinking and eating along with the others. All in their own thoughts.

"You all look awful serious. I guess you talk about me," grinned Lucinda and walked in.

She sat next to Shanks and took a drink.

"In fact we did. You make no sense to us, you know," said Shanks.

"Oh I know, but you have to live with it," she said.

"I've learnt that, so I guess others will so too," said Shanks.

"So what did you talk about?" she asked.

"Why Roger?" said Benn casually.

"Ah. You wonder why it was him that change me and no other?" she smiled.

"Yes," said Kingdew.

"Because he reminded me of my son," she said and started to eat.

"I see. And you missed your first family," said Yasopp.

"I still miss them, but thanks to Roger, I found out that there are many souls on the sea that think and feel like my first family. Roger gave me the courage to live again," she said.

"He's right," said Namur.

"But right now my family is threatened and we need to stop this threat," she said seriously.

"Blackbeard. What did you learn?" asked Shanks.

"He's sailing at the outer Island on the east side. Not exactly where he is right now or where he will be, but we now have an idea where to search," said Benn.

"Do I want to know how you got that information?" asked Shanks.

"Properly not, but we got her back all the time," said Vista.

"Lu, what now?" asked Shanks.

"We'll go home and tell Ed this. Then I will call my contacts around to let them know what to look for and contact me. I guess Ed will do the same," said Lucinda.

"And if you get news?" Shanks looked at her.

"I'll contact you, since I doubt that the Whitebeard pirates will be enough to take him down. He might have a small pirate group, but he got some of the most fearsome and cruel pirates on his side. And I guess he got some allies as well," said Lucinda serious.

"If we get news too, we'll let you know. I think you're right here. Even though the Whitebeard pirates are strong, this is delicate. Edward knows this too," said Shanks.

"We can't ask for help from our allies, as we did to free Ace. Blackbeard wore the mark of Oyaji and was our nakama for a long time. He betrayed us, but I think we need the power of two Yonkou to take him down," said Vista.

The others nodded. Vista was the highest ranked commander her, so technically he was in charge and the one to make decision, but in fact it was Lucinda. However she did consult them and they appreciated that she wanted their meaning too. She didn't know Blackbeard as well as them, but then again, they didn't know him as well as thought. He had let them behind the curtains for a long time.

"I'm glad we all agree on this one. I'm confident that I can take him down, but I need to trust that there are some that can handle his crew and what scum he has on his side," said Lucinda.

"We'll on your side and we will bring that traitor down," said Izo.

Lucinda smiled. "Then let's set sail back home tomorrow. You can relax here. As long as I'm on this ship, no harm will come to those who are my friends. This crew knows better than to screw with me," she smirked, causing Shanks and the others to laugh.

* * *

**I wanted to show that even though Lucinda is strong and cable of fighting her own battles, she has a tendency to forget taking care of herself. And she knew this, so she asks for help. She's not arrogant and knows when she needs help.**

**Now the time is near for the last battle. So you think it will go smoothly?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Next chapter and this is more focused on Marco and Lucinda.**

* * *

The next day they went back home. Lucinda missed Marco and his warmth, despite having spending the night with Shanks once more. The more time she spent away from Marco, the more she realized how much she loved him. Though she had her freedom and though she loved Shanks, Mihawk and Rayleigh, she would always come back to Marco. It was so much more than just sex with him. Of course it was also more than sex with the others, but with Marco it was different.

As they came back, they were welcomed with cheers and smiles. Her eyes flicked around and saw Marco smiling at her. She gave Whitebeard a nod as greeting, before going straight to Marco and kissed him passionately, earning cheering and whistling from the rest of the crew. Marco pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, until the both ran out of air.

"Welcome home love -yoi," he grinned.

"I should leave often if you welcome me home like this every time," she teased.

Marco just smirked as an answer. Lucinda turned her attention to Whitebeard, who smiled fondly to her. To see his son so in love, and Lucinda too, warmed his old heart. It had been clear to him the day he saw them in the same room together. There was something about them that drawn them near each other. After Lucinda had left to seek out Mihawk and then Dragon, he had seen the change in Marco. That he wasn't that happy and relaxed as usual and it wasn't just because of the lost at Marineford.

"So Lu, was it a success?" he asked.

"It was. I wrote a rapport, but to make it short, Blackbeard sails through the outer Island on the east side," she said.

"The east side?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

"My thought exactly, Ed. Shanks too. He promised to take contact as soon as he has some news, just like I promised him the same," she said.

"Wise. It might be for the best we keep this alliance a secret. The last thing I want is the marines interfering. You'll be the contact person Lu. Since they still seem not to have seen the connections," said Whitebeard.

"I know they've read the files. Mihawk told so and they asked him and all other to find out if I'm truly the woman from the files or just another who ate the Devil's Fruit. Until I say I'm the one, they won't act on it," she said.

"Not a bad strategy. They can't prove anything yet," he said.

"Do you agree on this Marco?" asked Whitebeard.

"I do, Oyaji. Shanks hold a grudge to Blackbeard too, but since none of us understand the power of the Yami Yami no Mi, besides Lu, its better she fights. And we need help on this. Blackbeard betrayed us. We have no idea of how he thinks, but I guess Shanks does. At least his Haki level is what we need here, since few of us actually is on his level," said Marco serious.

"Lu, take contact to your contacts. Marco, do the same with ours. And then the only thing left is to wait," said Whitebeard and ended the rapport.

Lucinda walked to her room, while Marco walked to the communication room. Both taken contact to their friends and allies, asking them to keep an eye on Blackbeard and his activity and report back to them as soon as possible. As Marco had finished he went to his and Lucinda's room. She lied on the bed lazily on her stomach, which indicates she had finished her calls.

He smirked and jumped onto her, kissing her neck. She gasped from surprise and pleasure. Marco knew all her spots and she closed her eyes, enjoying his kiss, before she flipped him over. She grinned as she was on top now and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her back for a moment, but then went under her shirt and caresses her back gently. She let out a small moan, causing him to smirk.

Marco then sat up, with her on his lab. He took of her shirt, while she helped him out of his. Marco kissed her lips and went lower, kissing her neck slowly. Lucinda bent her head backwards and closed her eyes in pleasure, while letting small moans slip through her closed lips. Marco continued downwards, kissing her chest, before he came to her breast. He teased her nipples, blowing on them and licking them lightly, earning a shiver from her.

He went to her lips and kissed her eagerly again. She left his lab, to get fully undressed, but he stopped her. He wanted to undress her and she let him. Slowly he took of her shorts. She lifted her feet one by one. Them he slowly took of her panties, kissing her legs on the way down. She shivered lightly again.

"Marco…" she moaned, almost reaching her tolerance.

"Lu… I don't want this to end too soon," he whispered, while placing her on her back on the bed.

He took off his slash, shorts and boxers. Shoes and shirts were long off. He leaned over her, kissing her lips, before he once more went downwards, kissing her body with soft kisses. She shivered lightly and let out some moans, when he hit the soft spot, causing him to smirk. She gently strokes his hard member, causing him to shiver too. She also caresses his ass, before grabbing his hard member and slowly moving her hand up and down.

Marco let out a gasp as she grabbed his member. He looked at her and her eyes were filled with teasing lust. He knew she wanted him right now and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He smiled to her, before he moved her hand and placed himself between her legs and kissed her. His hard member just outside her pussy. She could feel the tip near her entrance, but knew if she rushed him now, he would retreat teasingly. Instead she focused on the kiss, even though it was hard, since she longed to feel him inside of her.

"I love you Lu," he whispered in a lustful voice.

"And I love you Marco," she whispered back.

As soon as she had spoken the words, he thrust himself inside of her, causing her to gasp and moan from surprise and pleasure. Her hips went slight up. He also let out a moan. Slowly he started to move, looking into her eyes. She held his gaze and also moved her hips lightly. Soon both found the rhythm they used to have together. Lucinda let her nails dig into his back, feeling his healing powers around her nails. He sped up and caused her to moan higher and pressing herself against him.

He kept speeding up, almost reaching climax as he felt Lucinda reach hers. She screamed into his shoulder, her nails digging down his flesh and her body pressed against his. He felt how she tightened and it brought him over the edge and he reached his climax too. Lucinda let go of him and relaxed, lying on the bed panting. Marco stayed on the top of her, also panting, but with a pleased face. She smiled to him and after a few minutes he rolled down and lied beside her.

* * *

**So now they just have to wait. And with this chapter I also wanted you to see that even if Lucinda has sex with others, Marco still loves her and she loves him. And that their sex-life doesn't suffer under it. In fact they want each other more and more.**


	29. Chapter 29

**As always, here's the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Whitebeard had ordered to set sail towards the east side of the Grand Line. He wanted to be as close as possible to the Islands that Blackbeard might get too or had been on. He could feel the tension all around and knew they had to make an end to Blackbeard. Shanks would be there to help, which made him feel easier. He had a lot of Devil's Fruit users on board and the Haki level of none users was high, but not enough.

Weeks passed by. From time to time some of Whitebeard's contacts called to say where and when Blackbeard had been, but none of where he was now. Lucinda had her Den Den Mushi with her all the time. She and Marco spent time together, but she also spent time with the other commanders. She trained Ace and was impressed by his progress. It was properly because of the upcoming fight against Blackbeard that drove him to improve.

"Lu," called Whitebeard.

"What is it Ed?" she asked and went over to him.

"Any luck?" he asked.

It had been two months now.

"No, but then again those pirates might already have talked to Blackbeard, telling him that I'm looking for him and now he properly prepares a trap for me. Thanks to the cloaks Vista and the others used, I'm sure he doesn't know whom I have alliance myself with. He only knows I got 8 men on my side," she said.

"You're properly right. And he might try to figure out if you are planning a trap for him. He has read your files," said Whitebeard.

"He has, which makes him step with cautions. Don't worry though. I'm sure we'll find him soon. After all he aims for the title of King and to get that, he has to get pass Shanks," she smirked.

"And that's why you also wanted an alliance with your old lover," smirked Jozu.

"A part of it, yes," she said.

At that moment her Den Den Mushi called.

"Lu here," she said.

"Hey Lu. I heard you were looking for an ugly and dangerous pirate," said a familiar voice.

"I am," she said.

"He just left Shitain Island. He is properly heading for Juntan," said the voice.

"I see. Thanks," she smiled.

"How's Ace?" asked the voice.

"Right now? He's sleeping. Was a bit hard on him in his training this morning," she said.

"Has he improved?"

"A lot. He got the right motivation now," she smiled.

"Don't let him get killed. Brother does not know he survived the war and I would love to have a family reunion. Well, I got to go. Hope you catch and kill that bastard," said the voice.

"I'll let you know. Thanks. Greet Dragon from me, Sabo," she smiled.

"Greet all from me," said Sabo and hung up.

"Didn't know he was a contact of yours," said Vista.

"Not really, but Dragon is. He has many people scattered around the seas, so I asked him for that favor," she said.

"Asking a revolutionary for help," growled Fossa.

"It's alright. Better contact Shanks. Kingdew set sail for Juntan," said Whitebeard.

The commanders understood and started to ready the ship and the crew for departure. Lucinda knew it had been a gamble to ask Dragon for help, but luckily he had let Sabo contact her. The crew knew Sabo and liked him, so they weren't that much against the help. She saw Marco heading for the communication room and thought she might as well join him.

"Yasopp," said a cheerful voice.

"Marco here. Juntan," said Marco.

"Juntan? I'll let Shanks know. That was fast," said Yasopp.

"Lu's contact knows how to gather information -yoi."

"Ah properly Dragon. She's way to smart."

Lucinda could hear him grin. "Well thank you Yasopp. See you there," she said.

"You're welcome dear. See you," said Yasopp and hung up.

Marco hung up and turned to her, placing a small kiss on her lips. "He's right -yoi."

"I still have much more to learn. And you help me," she said and smiled to him.

"I guess we'll be there in three days. What is your plan?" asked Marco serious.

"Train Ace once more today and tomorrow the most of the day. Then he can rest. I'll fight Blackbeard, with Shanks at my side. You take care of the rest," she said.

"We'll watch your back love," he said.

Lucinda nodded with a smile. Marco was the tactician. Whitebeard would stay behind and protect the ships together with Jozu and his division. Lucinda had told them all she knew of the power of the Yami Yami no Mi. It was indeed a terrifying Devil's Fruit. Marco could understand why a rotten soul as Teach wanted it. He was worried however. Lucinda was a Devil's Fruit user and if Blackbeard used his power correctly she would be in great danger.

They went back to Whitebeard and there Marco and Lucinda talk with the commanders, including Ace, who had been woken up, what the plan was. Of course Ace wasn't a fan of that plan, but he had to admit it was properly the best plan. He had experienced Blackbeard's power and use of the Yami Yami no Mi first hand, so he knew how dangerous it was. He also told the others about his fight in details.

That night Lucinda couldn't sleep. She was standing on deck, looking at the peaceful sea. The moon was almost full. It was a stressful time, but what made her to not fall asleep was the fear of losing this battle or at least lose those she loved. She really needed to get hold of these feelings. There was nothing she could do to prevent all from dying. All would die someday. She had to live with it and be happy that they had a good life in this world. That they had been free and lived with no regrets.

* * *

**So Dragon is of course one of her contacts. And now they know where Blackbeard is. The end is near.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Time is here. The battle will soon begin.**

* * *

It was the morning of the day where they would meet Shanks and his crew. Lucinda and Marco were coming outside. The commanders and Whitebeard were already there, smiling at the couple. Lucinda looked at Marco and saw the slight pink on his cheeks, however she saw happiness and pride in her eyes. As he looked at her, she saw love and she smiled at him, feeling the same.

"Morning Marco, Lu," greeted Whitebeard.

"Morning Oyaji. And thanks -yoi," said Marco.

"Morning Ed," smiled Lucinda.

"Oi Lu. I didn't know you used swords," said Thatch, noticing the swords on her hips.

She smiled, but turned her attention to the Red Force, which were anchoring next to them. Marco was the only one here to know what those swords were and why she had them with her now. She hadn't told anyone yet, but this was about to change. It was the last key in her plan. Soon Shanks, Benn and Yasopp came onboard and all the Whitebeard pirates, but the commanders and Lu, left to prepare for battle.

"What's up with the swords, Lu?" asked Shanks, after he had greeted Whitebeard.

She unsheathed them. "The shaft is made of ivory ad the blades are made completely out of seastone. They are deadly. Not only to Devil's Fruit users, but all. Their sharpness is better than Yoru," she said and took one of her hair and let it fall onto the sharp blade. It cleaved it in half.

"Wow. And you just had those, for how long?" asked Ace impressed.

"From birth. They belong to my family and I gave them to my daughter. Only women can use them. However since she didn't get any daughters and her sons didn't get any, she decided to give them back to me, so I could ensure to give it to the next woman to come," said Lucinda.

"And since you have them, I take it there hasn't been any women in your line since your daughter," said Vista.

"There has been three women since, but neither wanted the swords," said Lucinda calmly.

"Those swords will be a great help to you, when fighting Blackbeard. Is he here?" asked Shanks.

"Yes. On the other side," said Lucinda.

"What a nice ring you got there, Lu," comment Benn with a smirk.

"Nothing goes unnoticed by your nose," grinned Lucinda.

Shanks grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. He looked at Marco with a grin, before he hugged Lucinda. She shook her head lightly, while giving him a hug back. Shanks blinked to Marco and even gave him a nod. As soon as Shanks had let go of Lucinda, Yasopp, Lucky Roo and even Benn strolled over to congratulate her.

Lucinda noticed how smug Shanks looked. Like he just had won a bet. Which made her slight irritated.

"Benn. Did Shanks made a bet on my love-life?" she asked.

"Not one, but two. One with Rayleigh about whenever you would be married before or after the fight against Blackbeard and one with Mihawk about if you ever would get married," answered Benn with a smirk.

Lucinda turned her head towards Shanks, with a killing smile. He gulped and looked at Benn with betrayed eyes, though he knew Lucinda would have found out sooner or later. He tried to smile at her, telling her it was only for fun. Marco raised an eyebrow at the unspoken words between Shanks and Lucinda.

"If it wasn't because I need you in this fight, Shanks, I would beat you up. Don't worry. I won't kill you. That's too easy and no fun. However I will beat you up for this one day, before I turn to Rayleigh and Mihawk," she smirked.

"Lu…" Shanks sweat dropped.

"I'm lost," comment Izo and looked between Shanks and Lucinda.

"Light me up, love –yoi," said Marco.

"Shanks just have two bets about our relationship. When and if we got married," she said.

"Oi, oi. Lu it was just for fun. It wasn't my idea. I just was sure about it and then the other two just …" Shanks started, but stopped as Lucinda just gave him a short glare.

"It doesn't matter who started. The fact that there even is a bet is an insult. I don't like people prying into my private life like that," she said calmly.

"Sorry Lu. It won't happen again," mumbled Shanks.

"I can't believe you did this, Akagami. Well just take your punishment as a man," said Jozu.

Shanks nodded. He had told Mihawk and Rayleigh so, but both didn't bother. Well, Shanks was a man and would take the punishment. He knew she told the truth. She wouldn't kill him, only beat him up.

"So just remember never to do such a thing again. Unless I'm there and tell you it's fine," smiled Lucinda.

"Now that's settled, let's keep going. Do you all know what to do?" asked Whitebeard.

All nodded. Then he and Shanks commanded those from their crew ready to fight against Blackbeard to come with them. All Whitebeard pirates went, since they all felt betrayed and wanted to back up Whitebeard and Lucinda. Some of Shanks' crew stayed, but it was not because they were afraid, but simply because they stayed and protected the ships. So if some from Blackbeard's crew or allies escaped the fight and wanted to sink the ships, they would be there.

Lucinda and Marco leaded the way, followed by Shanks and Whitebeard. Behind them the commanders, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo and then the rest. Lucinda grabbed the hand of Marco, feeling the need to know he was right with him. He smiled to her and she felt safe. She could do this and when it was over, she was going to live with Marco and the rest, until time was up.

As Lucinda said, Blackbeard was on the other side of the Island. He was not really prepared for the attack, so the first four fists that hit him, made him fell onto his knees and cough blood. Towering him stood Whitebeard, Ace, Thatch and Shanks. Lucinda stood in front of them with a serious face, telling she came for blood and to kill. The silence was short, but soon Van Auger started to shoot, however he was interfered by Yasopp and Izo. Blackbeard got back onto his feet, glaring at Lucinda, Shanks, Marco, Whitebeard, Ace and Thatch.

"How?"

"Intel. You've read my file, Marshall D. Teach. Do you think I haven't any contacts for 75 years?" Lucinda looked at him.

"Gol D. Lucinda. So I was right. You are the great-something-grandmother to Ace," he grinned.

* * *

**Did you figured it out? That Lucinda and Ace are related like this? Or is it a shock?**

**Oh and about the wedding, I wrote a bonus chapter about it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Getting exited? Want to know if Lucinda can beat Blackbeard? Well you'll see soon.**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Lucinda was 2 years old when her mother died. She had died in childbirth and the child, whom could have been her brother, also dies. She therefor only had her father left. Those two grew a strong bond and Lucinda wished he never died. When she was 10 years old, her father brought home a Devil's Fruit. He told her it was insurance, in case anything happened. It was a rare Fruit he told her. Over the years, she forgot about the Fruit._

_She was 29 years old, when her father told her, that he over the years had collected and sold a lot of Devil's Fruits, so the two of them could live without money sorrow. He showed her the Fruit he just had obtained and gave it to her, so she could sell it. He had no idea what power that dwelled in that Fruit. Four days later, he died._

_Lucinda couldn't bear the sorrow. On the third day of his dead, she looked around in her house. She looked at pictures of her and her family, but they didn't give her happiness. She felt so alone and wanted nothing more than to be with her father. Hear him laugh and smile proudly at her. Therefor she took a decision, as her eyes lingered on the Devil's Fruit. She ate the Fruit and wrote a note, before leaving the house._

'I ate the Devil's Fruit and will now go for a swim in the ocean. Take good care of our kids. I'll watch over you along with my father.'

_Her husband found her standing on the cliffs, just before she jumped into the ocean. He didn't think and jumped in after her. He pulled her up and out of the sea and started first aid. She spit out water and opened her eyes._

_"__Lu… I'm so happy I made in time. Don't worry. You'll be fine my love," he said worried._

_"__My father …" she trailed off._

_"__I know love. But he won't like you taking your own life. Stay strong and help change the world. Raise our kids to responsible and good persons. I can't do that on my own," he said._

_She looked into his brown eyes. "Mark… I'm so sorry," she whispered._

_"__Don't be Lu. I fully understand. Come let's go home and find out what kind the Devil's Fruit was," he smiled and helped her up._

_As they walked, she felt the lust for drinking some blood. All around she saw people and thought about to drain them from their blood. As they came home, her thirst for blood had increased and she stopped up, as she heard the voices of her children. Afraid that she would give in to her thirst, she turned to her husband, telling him what she felt._

_"__I guess that makes you a vampire. Don't worry love. You can control it. I'll help you," he smiled._

_Over the next 50 years, he and her children help her control her thirst. She also got the help of the marine and she helped them train new soldiers. However she felt so sad, seeing them grow older and older, when she didn't. At least not on the outside. She saw her children and grandchildren grow up. Before her grandchildren were old enough to find love and get married, she decided to leave. It was hard, but she knew that their death would be harder on her._

_Therefor she spent the years alone or training marines. However she would always introduce herself to her family. 105 years ago she met a woman who had eaten the Yami Yami no Me. Lucinda had known her before and she was a power hungry woman. She had started to destroy Island's and kill innocent people. The government had asked Lucinda for help, since all their efforts had been in vain. It had been a deadly and hard battle. Not knowing what the Yami Yami no Me really could do, she had jumped into the fight with the help of two non-users. Only together did they manage to kill the user._

_As she saw how the marine and world government changed, she decided to make an exit from this world, without dying. She asked her great-great-grandchild to help her out. He wrote the false report of her death and for 75 years, she was official dead._

_Now she was back in action. To take care of the changes and make a better world. At the age of 194 years, Lucinda was now facing the danger of the Yami Yami no Me once more. Lucinda knew therefor what would come to her._

_-Flashback ends-_

"I am and since you was the one to bring him in danger, I will kill you," she said calmly, unsheathing her swords.

"Zehahahaha," laughed Blackbeard.

She gave a short nod and the four men left her and Shanks, to fight off whoever tried to interfere with her and Shanks' fight. Blackbeard didn't take long to use his Devil's Fruit power. Lucinda and Shanks simply jumped up and kicked him, their leg strengthened with Haki, sending Blackbeard back on the ground. He was quickly back on his feet, trying another tactic, by trying to take out Ace and Thatch. Both men simply avoided his attack, but steeped behind further.

The Blackbeard pirates and their allies were now fighting the Whitebeard pirates and Red Hair pirates. Benn and Jozu were in charge for the fight. Lucinda had said she didn't care if any of the pirates survived or not. The only thing that matters was that Blackbeard was killed. Lucinda and Shanks kept avoiding his attacks, but they did not yet attack on their own. As they had talked about, both wanted to see how much control he had over his powers.

Lucinda avoided the attack from Blackbeard, but Shanks failed to avoid and got hit on the head. She ignored the feeling of rushing over to him, though it looked bad. She could hear Benn gasp horrified, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Shanks back on his feet. Blackbeard didn't give her time to worry over Shanks, as he attacked her again. Lucinda was tired of defending, so she unsheathed her swords.

"Zehahaha. Swords have no effect on me, Lucinda. Not even if you use Haki," he grinned.

She didn't answer him. Instead she attacked him with a kick to the stomach. He was however prepared and used his ability. The power of her kick decreased and he tried to capture her. However she was fast and avoided his grab, but failed to land a blow with her swords. He looked at her like a maniac.

"We could rule the world together, little vampire," he smirked.

"Like hell I would do that," she hissed back.

"You'll come around, once I've dealt with the world," he grinned.

"I won't let you get away from here alive," she said.

He activated his power and drawn her close to him. He held her up, suffocating her. She didn't panic. She could feel her vampire power completely drained, but that didn't matter, because she didn't need it to fight him. He laughed, making the others look at him for a short while.

"And now, my precious little vampire, you'll explore pain you've never felt before. I will make you mine," he said.

* * *

**I didn't want to leave you in the dark about Lucinda's past. So know you know a little ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**The fight continues.**

* * *

Shanks frowned and got up on his feet. Marco froze shortly, but remembered that Lucinda was strong and confident. She could get herself out of this situation, no matter how it looked like. However he didn't like this one bit. It was way to annoying fighting like this. He wanted to end it as quick as possible.

"You think you got me?" she panted.

With her strength, she lifted her swords and with one powerful force, she cut off his hand that was holding her. Blackbeard had seen the attack come and had prepared himself for it, however it didn't work for him. He screamed in agony, as his hand was cut off, staring blankly and his arm. Blood floated out from it.

Lucinda landed on her feet and sunk onto her knees. Shanks was in front of her and protected her from whatever came towards her. She gasped for air, as she took off the hand of Blackbeard and threw it away with disgust in her eyes. She felt her Devil's Fruit power returning, but before they all came back, she was shot from behind. The bullet was cm away from an artery.

"Damn," she hissed and gazed backwards, only to see that Izo and Yasopp had gained control once more.

She hadn't time to worry about that now, since Shanks came flying backwards and almost hit her. She stepped aside, sorry she couldn't catch him, but the bullet wound was too much and she needed her strength. It was time to take Blackbeard's head. With red eyes and white hair, she casually walked towards the man. His eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"Those swords aren't normal swords," he hissed at her.

"Shaft and sheaths are made of ivory, but the blades are made of something different than steel," she said calmly.

"Seastone. I've heard about the Dark and Light swords," he said, going a step backwards, afraid of his life.

"More likely read about it. I know exactly what those files said. I made my great-great-grandchild write it. Today you'll meet your end, Marshall D. Teach. You tried to kill my family, even those who called you a brother. You sure are a true scumbag and as a carrier of the will of the D., I can't let another D. behave like you do. That's not what we stand for, but every family needs a black sheep," she said.

Blackbeard gazed at her. He didn't know how to deal with her. If she got to close, she would most likely kill or hurt him with those swords, but fighting her from a distance was also in vain. She was far more skilled and dangerous as he first had thought. He had to stall her, until she bled to death. The bullet Van Auger had shot at her should do the trick. Even if he got distracted and didn't hit the right spot. Blackbeard could see the blood.

Lucinda knew what he was planning and she smirked lightly. He was way too naïve and easy for her to read. A coward like him, scared of death, was always easy to read when they were cornered. She used Soru and came close to him, cutting his right side. It hurt her to fight and she panted. If only she was in top form, but the loss of blood made her instincts take over and she didn't want to kill him like this. No her instincts told her to drink his blood, but she refused to give in.

Struggling like she was, she had a hard time attacking and Blackbeard was just standing there, waiting. There was a mocking gaze in his eyes. She got back onto her feet and felt how her body tense and fought against her instincts. Damn that wound. She felt someone behind her and turned around, just to see Whitebeard.

"Lu… I'll finish him off for you," he said.

She shook her head. "You can't. The swords will only listen to a woman. In your hands the will become dull, not able to cut anything," she panted.

"Zehahaha. And since you're the only woman here, I will win," grinned Blackbeard, confident in himself.

Lucinda took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to regain control, before she spoke. "You're too cocky. I'll end this with my next attack. Will your crew and allies keep fighting, when I have cut off your head?" she smirked.

She had seen Shanks behind him, ready for the last blow. Whitebeard turned around, giving his men the order to either kill or capture those scumbags. Benn did the same, since Shanks had other things on his mind. With a nod from Lucinda, he rushed forward as she. Blackbeard prepared himself for her, ready to grab her with his other hand and he used his ability to accelerate her speed towards him, hoping to take control. However she had thought he would do so.

Shanks used his Haki enforced sword and cut his legs, forcing Blackbeard down on his knees. He loss control for some seconds and it was all Lucinda needed. With both her swords, she cut off his head. For several of seconds it seemed she had missed, but then his head roll off his shoulder and landed next to him. The expression was filled with confusion, shock and disbelief.

A gasp went through all the Blackbeard pirates and the allies, before they broke out in anger. Lucinda collapsed, gasping and fighting the urge to go on a blood hunt. She could smell the sweet human blood. She longed for the blood. Taste it sweetness and feel her wound heal. But she knew she properly would kill those whom she drank blood from. She wouldn't be able to control herself, once she started to drink. Therefor she forced herself onto her feet, and hurried towards the forest. Once out of sight from the battlefield, she collapsed again, leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. She could feel her life being drained, as her body tried to heal itself. She knew it would be too late, if she didn't get some blood soon.

Marco saw Lucinda collapse and was worried. She had lost a lot of blood and he could feel her struggle. He had seen how thirsty she could get, if she didn't get some blood. Right now it was worse than he ever had seen. He tried to concentrate on the battlefield, but he couldn't help worry.

"Go Marco. I got you covered. She needs you," said Shanks and kicked the man, Marco was fighting against.

"Thanks Akagami," said Marco and didn't waste time arguing whether it was right or wrong.

* * *

**Blackbeard is dead, but Lucinda is down. What will happen to her? Will she die and leave Marco behind or will she live?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Vacation over, but that's fine with me. 4 weeks of forced vacation can be boring. So I used the time to do a deep cleaning in my apartment, throw stuff out I don't use anymore, visit family and relaxed. I also managed to write some chapters on the next story and got ideas for others (one my sister challenge me to write, so that's what I'm going to do later). And I'm helping my sister to translate her D. Gray-Man story to English and later I'm going to work on the translating of her OP story. As soon as we're finished, she'll upload those. I'll give you a link, as soon as she has uploaded them.**

**Enough of my (hot) summer vacation. I hope you enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

He hurried towards the forest and found her, leaning against a tree. She was still conscious, but he wasn't sure for how long. He hurried over to her and made her face him.

"Lu…" he whispered in concern.

"Marco… Go. It's not safe for you to be with me now," she rasped.

"I won't let you down. As I said the first time I saw you drink, you are free to drink my blood," he said and took off his shirt.

I was tempting, since he already had blood on his body. Most of it dried now, but she could still smell it and it drove her crazy. She almost lost control.

"I … I won't be able to control how much I drink. I'll drink until I have what I need," she said.

"Remember what I am Lu," he said and leaned towards her, so his neck was near her lips, as he whispered in her ears. "I'm a phoenix. My blood will regenerate fast and so you can drink until you're satisfied."

She couldn't control herself any longer and after whispering _I'm sorry_, she buried her fangs into his neck and started to suck his blood. He moaned lightly as her fangs dogged into his neck, but then he concentrated on regenerate his blood, so she had enough. It didn't hurt him at all. He felt slight aroused by it and somehow it turned him on. Closing his eyes, he let her drink.

He tasted as sweet as he smelt. Lucinda tasted for the first time in her life, as a vampire, human blood. She was desperate to heal, not wanting to leave Marco behind. Finally to find a man to love again, just to leave him, just as she once were left behind, was cruel. And she was happy it was him that came to her and told her to drink his blood. That he wanted her to do so.

It took her some minutes, before she let go of him. Her fangs disappeared as her white hair too. She could hear Marco breathe heavily against her shoulder, telling her that he was still alive. She felt relief to hear it. After few more minutes he moved and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to remove the bullet, so you can heal properly -yoi," he said.

She nodded. He sat next to her and made her turn her back towards him. Carefully he lifted her shirt and looked at the wound, before slowly pulling the bullet out. He threw it away in disgust, before he made her lean against him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on healing her wound. He caressed her arm as he held her in the other arm.

"Marco… Don't tell anyone," she said.

"I won't -yoi."

"I love you so much. Thanks for saving my life," she said and turned to him.

"I would do it again and again. As long as I can save you, I will. I love you so much," he said, before kissing her.

Lucinda let herself get lost in the kiss. She was still tired after the battle and her healing. She was still longing for blood, though she could hold it in awe for now. It was hard, since she only wanted to taste his blood again. However she couldn't do it. Not again. This had been an exception. It had been to save her life. She had thought so many times than when she was about to die, she would gladly accept her fate and die, but now … Things had changed. She had changed.

Marco forced her down on him, still kissing her. He let his hand wander over her wound. It hadn't healed perfectly. He held his hand over it and thought he might as well try this out. It was something he had thought of after the war of the best. Lucinda lied on him, with her head resting on his shoulder. He concentrated and let his flames emerge from his hand he held over her wound.

"Marco…" she whispered lightly shocked.

"Shhh," he said.

She didn't say anything. She trusted him and she let him do what he was doing. It was warm, yet it felt good and just like when she healed herself. She wondered what he was doing, but waited until he had finished. After some minutes he once more let his fingers wander over her wound, which was now almost gone.

"It worked," he smirked.

"What worked love?" she asked.

"I used my ability to heal you wound more. It's hard, but I did help it -yoi," he said.

She sat up and looked at him with mild surprised. She had guessed it was something like that he tried, but that it actually worked, did indeed surprise her. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

"Now you can heal Ace, when I've been to rough," she teased.

"I could use him to practice this -yoi," he grinned.

Lucinda smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks once more love," she said.

He just kissed her back and forced her onto his chest once more. He liked lying with her on top. Just feeling her in his arms, her weight on him, assured him it wasn't a dream. That he did save her.

"Let's head back to the ship. They won't need us anymore. I can hear the battle cries a dying out -yoi," said Marco after a while.

"No. I still need more blood. I used yours to heal and now I need more to become balanced," she said.

He looked at her and saw that her hair still was white on her top and her eyes still slightly red. A sign of her needing fresh blood. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you some animals to drink," he said and gently put her back against the tree.

"You know me too well. Thanks love," she said.

Marco just nodded and hurried into the forest. It didn't take him long to find some animals and drag them to her. She drank eagerly and after half an hour and several animals later, she was fit to go. She stood up and pulled Marco into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

"The battle seems to be over," she said.

"Sounds so. Let's head back, before they come to check on you -yoi," said Marco.

Lucinda nodded and together they went back to the ship. They walked in silence. There was no need for talking. Marco knew she was ashamed of her drinking his blood, but he would do it over and over again. Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn't yet bear the thought of losing her. He loved her too much. Letting her have sex with others he could live with, but her death? That he couldn't deal with.

* * *

**So Lucinda got to taste human blood for the first time in her life as a vampire and she survived. And Marco learnt how to heal others.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So this is the last chapter. **

* * *

As they came back, they saw their friends and family. Some was wounded and the doctors were tending their wounds, while others only had bruises and torn up clothes. Shanks and Whitebeard was talking, Ace had an attack of narcolepsy and the other commanders were either spacing out or watching the prisoners. Marco spotted Thatch and nodded towards him. Lucinda smiled and they went over to him with the animals.

"Marco, Lu. Good to see you," said Thatch.

"Doubted I would make it?" asked Lucinda as she handed him the animals.

"At first. You looked horrible, but as I saw Marco hurried after you, I knew you would be just fine. By the way nice killing," he said, taking the animals.

"It had to be done," she said.

"Now it's all over. The bodies are on the ship of Akagami. He and Oyaji agreed it would be better if one of the Red Hair pirates gave the marines the head of Blackbeard and his corpse, along with the survivors," grinned Thatch.

"Great idea. I guess you will make a great feast now," smiled Lucinda.

"You bet. Not only to celebrate victory. I do have a wedding feast to make too," he blinked.

"I'll make Lucky Roo help you. I bet he is eager to do so," she said.

Thatch nodded in agreement and Lucinda went over to Roo, who smiled. After she talked to him, he hurried over to Thatch and talked about the menu and who did what. Lucinda then headed to Whitebeard and Shanks, Marco already there. She smiled to them, as they saw her coming.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Lu. Scared me there for a moment," said Shanks.

"I think we all got scared. Luckily Marco knows exactly what to do," said Whitebeard.

Marco just shrugged.

"Of course he knows. I told him what to do and I trust him the most. No offense, but it's just who I am," she said.

"None taken, Lu. We know you," smiled Shanks.

"Well tonight we are going to have two kind of feast. So join us Shanks. We are celebrating our victory and the marriage of Marco and Lu," said Whitebeard.

"I'll tell my men," smiled Shanks and took off.

Lucinda smiled and leaned against Marco, who put his arm around her.

"Still thirsty Lu?" asked Whitebeard concerned.

"Not really, but I guess it will take some time to regain my control," she said.

"You're eyes are still red Lu," said Whitebeard.

"And they'll be for a while," she said, knowing exactly what her body went through.

"We got it covered -yoi," said Marco.

"Fine. Now let's have some fun and drink on our happiness," smiled Whitebeard.

Lucinda and Marco nodded, before the three of them went to the party that had already started on the beach. There was a big fire, music, dancing, singing and laughter. Both pirates group forgot their rivalry for time being and was talking and having fun with each other. They drank and ate for their victory and the marriage between Marco and Lucinda.

"So can I tell Taka no Me?" asked Shanks with a smug grin.

"No. Don't go tell all about my life, Shanks. Geez," sighed Lucinda.

"Pretty please?" pleaded Shanks.

"No!" said Lucinda and Marco in one voice.

Shanks pouted and Benn shook his head with a sigh. Lucinda rolled her eyes slightly, while Yasopp laughed and Marco just leaned back. Why was it that Shanks wanted to taunt Hawkeye so badly? Wanted Shanks to die early? Or was it out of boredom, though Marco didn't get the impression Shanks was bored with all the partying his crew did.

"You truly are happy, Lu. I see it in your eyes. It makes me happy," said Shanks in a soft tone.

Lucinda smiled at him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Shanks. I am happy. It took a while, but I'm happy," she smiled and looked at Marco.

"You're a lucky guy Marco. Lu is a wonderful woman, but you know that. I think you know more about her than anyone else in this world," said Shanks.

"I do –yoi," Marco smiled and looked at Lucinda, before kissing her deeply.

Shanks smiled at the happy married couple and in silence he made a toast to his former captain. Rayleigh had told him that Roger once said that Lucinda was going to live once more and she would help changing the world. Killing Blackbeard and help Dragon sure did the trick. Roger was right. Lucinda was now living once more and she was happy. A happy vampire was way better than an unhappy vampire. He looked at Lucinda, who now talked to Ace and Thatch, while Marco talked to Benn and Yasopp. Today they were one bunch of crazy pirates and tomorrow their ways would depart.

"Lost in thoughts I see," said Whitebeard and sat next to Shanks.

"Just thinking about the Lu I met so many years ago and the Lu right in front of me. She has changed so much, yet she's still the same," he said.

"That is true. The same goes for Marco," smiled Whitebeard.

"The two are really a great couple. I saw it back then when their eyes met. Something happened there, but both properly denied it. I know Lu did. It was Yasopp that pushed her far enough. He's way too much of a romantic and can see things like this clearly," said Shanks.

Whitebeard smiled. As he saw Lucinda and Marco, holding hands and understood it was a match made in heaven. It didn't matter that she was stronger or older. It didn't matter that she had some lovers. All that mattered to those two was that they were together. Their love was deeper than any kind of love he ever had seen. Pure and strong. They trusted each other with their life and knowing Lu, it was out of ordinary.

"Well I'm getting too old for this world. I'm just happy to have experience this. I'll let Marco get more responsibilities from now on. And Lu. I guess my children wouldn't mind that those two become their captains, when I'm gone," said Whitebeard.

"You should let them know what you are planning. Or else it will be a shock. I know it from experience," said Shanks.

Whitebeard nodded. Then he called out a toast for the future and for love, which all agreed on. They all partied until they felt asleep or passed out. Only few didn't drink too much. Some had watch duty and some just didn't want to deal with the hangover the next day. Lucinda and Marco didn't drink too much, so when people started to had enough to drink, they left the party and to their room. This had been a wonderful party and they felt relief that they were now safe for Blackbeard.

* * *

**They are celebrating and peace is restored. Or somewhat.**

**And yes Whitebeard will let Marco and Lucinda take more responsibilities and take over the crew. If you remember, Lucinda told Whibeard he would die within a year, before she gave him 3 more years to live in. So of course would he slowly let Marco become captain.**

****I hope you had fun reading my story of Lucinda, though some might think she's too soft and some thinks her character is undeveloped. The meaning with not telling much about her from the start, was because this was how she was like. A very private person, who only few knew and they wouldn't talk about her. We followed her, but mostly saw her journey through the eyes of others, which was why there were confusion about her. Who she was, what she had experience. And yes, I know she told people around who she truly was, before I let you know, but I didn't want you to know before at the end. So sorry for keeping you in the dark.****

**By the way, I have written 6 bonus chapters. And ****I'll upload these, when I want.**


	35. Bonus chapter -between chapter 29 and 30

**This is the first bonus chapter of 6 bonus chapters. It's between the chapters 29 and 30.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

She heard Marco coming to her. He stood at her side, taking her hand. In silence they stood and looked at the sea, enjoying the silence and peaceful night. She looked at Marco and he smiled, kissing her slightly. Then he took something from his pocket and held it to her. It was a small box. As he opened it, it was a simply golden ring. She looked into his eyes, knowing what would come.

Lucinda was speechless for a second as she saw the ring. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt the blood rush through her veins. She knew her answer to the question to come.

"Lu… Will you marry me?"

Marco's eyes sparkled and he blushed lightly. She knew it had taken him a lot of courage to ask her this, since he knew how afraid of binding she was. However that didn't stop him. Not now, when a deadly fight was at hand. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him and no matter what, she was the one for him.

"Marco… Yes," she answered.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. He pulled her so close to him he could and only broke the kiss to get air, but then he kissed her again. He had never felt this happiness before. Not even when Whitebeard asked him to join or when he was asked to be the first mate/commander. This feeling overrun those other feelings.

They just stayed on deck the whole night. Kissing and watching the stars, talking about the past, the future and now. They decided to ask Whitebeard to marry them the day after tomorrow. Marco couldn't be happier. For so long he had thought he never could bid himself to a woman or a person like this. Due to his Devil Fruit, he would live forever, or until he got killed. Lucinda shared the same faith and that was what had driven them closer to each other.

When the rest woke up and the day started, Lucinda and Marco had decided to tell first Whitebeard, then Ace and Thatch, before the rest, that they were engaged. They didn't want a big party before they had dealt with Blackbeard, but they wanted to be married before their encounter with that man. Therefor they walked to the room of Whitebeard.

"Got any news?" Whitebeard asked, curious why they would come to him before breakfast.

"We got good news Oyaji," smiled Marco and looked happily at Lucinda.

"Good news?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

"Ed. Marco and I were wondering if you would do us a favor tomorrow," said Lucinda a bit shy, which confused the old man.

"What kind of favor?"

"Oyaji... Do us the favor of marrying us -yoi," said Marco, holding Whitebeard's gaze.

To say that Whitebeard was surprised was and understatement. He knew that Lucinda and Marco were happy together, but that their relationship was that serious, was not what he had thought. Looking at them, however told him that it was. Lucinda had slight pink cheeks, Marco too, but they looked happy. Whitebeard was sure that neither of them had slept this night. He smiled at them. As a captain he could do it and he was happy that the asked him. Marco was his son. Maybe not by blood, but that didn't matter. And Lucinda was the right woman for him.

"I'll be honored to do so," he answered with a smile, after a few minutes of silence.

Lucinda smiled and jumped onto his lab and hugged him. "Thanks," she said.

Marco smiled and Whitebeard could see how much Marco also loved him as the father figure he had become for him. For all on this ship. Lucinda jumped down and took the hand of Marco. With a smile to Whitebeard the two left the room, leaving Whitebeard behind. He had a smirk on his face, already planning the ceremony.

They had luck that Ace still was half asleep, as they knocked on his door. Not saying anything at first, Lucinda pushed Ace back, so she and Marco could come into his room, which by the way was messy as usual. She grinned and looked at Marco, who looked a bit disgusted by the sight, but as his eyes fell on Lucinda he smiled.

"Geez, what's up?" yawned Ace.

"A wedding tomorrow," said Lucinda.

Ace snapped his head up and looked at her with wide eyes. "A wedding? Tomorrow? You two are getting married?"

Lucinda smiled.

"We are, so better get used to the fact I'm more than a brother for you soon -yoi," said Marco.

"Lu… Marco… What the hell?"

"Don't like the idea?" Lucinda tilted her head lightly.

"I _fucking_ love it. Damn I'm so happy for you guys. You two are so sweet together. Besides that, when you're together, the both of you are stronger and that's scary. Tomorrow eh? Big party after the fight or before?"

"After," both Lucinda and Marco said.

"I'll stick to the plan, but I will make sure you two stay alive," said Ace and jumped into the arms of Lucinda and then also giving Marco a hug.

"You're insane, Ace. Just stay alive you self. I didn't save your sorry ass, so you could give it up for me. Not that I'm tired of life, not when I'm just beginning to live again, but I've lived for a long time and you're still young. But I won't allow myself to die before Blackbeard," said Lucinda.

"Alright, Lu. But congrats to both of you. Should I do the 'father' part?" grinned Ace.

"Would you?" Lucinda looked at him.

"All for you Lu. Besides …"

Ace didn't get to say more. Lucinda was already hugging him, whispering thank you and she would love him to do the 'father' part. Ace grinned. Lucinda was sometimes very emotional, but he had figured out it was only when her feelings were true and over floating. Marco smiled fondly at them, knowing how much this meant to Lucinda. He had never guessed that she would say yes, but he felt happy that she did.

After the talk with Ace, the three of them walked to the mess hall, where many already were eating. Ace hurried to get some food, promising not to tell anybody. Lucinda and Marco walked to the kitchen were the found Thatch. He was singing like always and danced around in the kitchen. After a few minutes he had finished and turned around.

"If it isn't my favorite couple. What brings you to the kitchen? Any special request?" he grinned.

"May we have a word alone with you?" asked Lucinda.

Thatch nodded and they left to his room.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Tomorrow Oyaji will marry me and Lu -yoi," said Marco.

"WHAT?"

"You heard right Thatch. We don't want a big party and dinner before after the fight with Blackbeard, so don't stress," said Lucinda.

"Geez guys. Congrats," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Just because we're going to be a married couple, doesn't mean we'll change our style of living. It just means we'll show each other that we always will belong to each other heart -yoi," smiled Marco.

"You had me worried for a moment there," smirked Thatch.

"Now we can tell the rest. Ed, Ace and you knows. We wanted you three to know before all others," said Lucinda.

"I'm honored and happy for you. Now get some breakfast, before Ace devours all of it," smiled Thatch.

Lucinda and Marco smiled and left, hand in hand. After breakfast, they told all the commanders about the engagement. They were at first shocked, but then all happy for them and they understood their decision. Not only to marry each other, but also the time and when to party. After all it would not be recommended to party a night before a big fight.

That night Lucinda gazed at the ceiling in her old room. Izo had insisted that she and Marco didn't sleep together the night before the wedding. He was traditional, so of course both agreed. Rather that, then having an angry Izo at the wedding. She knew that Izo slept outside her door, making sure she wouldn't go to Marco's and hers room in the middle of the night.

She thought of Shanks, Mihawk and Rayleigh and wondered what they would say to her marriage. Shanks would soon know, but she had to ask him not to tell Mihawk or Rayleigh. She would do so herself along with Marco. She smiled and closed her eyes. This love was so wonderful.

The wedding was not big, just as Marco and Lucinda had wished. Still it was somewhat traditional, because Ace and Izo wanted it so. Izo had managed to find a white dress, Lucinda still wondered from where and why it suited her, which he helped her get into. Then he had styled her hair and gave her a little mascara and red lipstick on. Lucinda let him do it, since it made him happy and she really didn't care that much. After all she was about to marry the man she loved more than anyone else.

Ace was proud to do the 'father' pat and be the one to 'give' her away. Lucinda smiled to him and was happy that Ace wanted this. Her bridesmaid was Izo and Thatch was the best man. All the others smiled to her as she walked up to Marco and Whitebeard. Marco had to admit that Izo had overdone himself. He had really brought the beauty in Lucinda out, but he did notice her red eyes and wondered if it was because she was thirsty for blood. Then he reminded himself of that she had some blood few days ago, so he concluded it was because she wanted him to know he married both side of her.

"I got to admit, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on," smiled Marco, as they lied on the bed the next morning.

"Really? I think you weren't looking very hard then," she smirked.

"I wasn't. You just caught my eye -yoi," he grinned.

She kissed him. "Got to get up, love. Shanks will be here soon and I'm starving. Last night was…"

He cut her off with a kiss so passionately that she melted in his arms. She still couldn't believe that she was his wife and he her husband. But they were married now and she was happy. She still had her freedom and she still do as she pleased, but she had Marco behind her every time she needed him. She still couldn't get why he was so different from Shanks and Mihawk, but Marco was. Hell, feelings doesn't always makes sense, do they?

"Wish we could stay in bed forever, but we can't. However we can enjoy breakfast on the bed. Thatch is properly…"

Marco was cut off by a knock on the door. "Are you descent?" asked a cheerful voice.

"No," said Lucinda.

Thatch didn't care for her answer, as he opened the door and came in with a tray. She could smell coffee, eggs and beacon, but there was also some toast, blood-orange juice, her favorite, and strawberries.

"Morning Marco and Lu. Izo says that Shanks' ship will arrive in one and a half hour. Oyaji told me to say you two can come in an hour or so. So enjoy your first morning as wife and husband," grinned Thatch.

"Thanks Thatch. Don't worry. After this fight, you and Lucky Roo will have to prepare the biggest feast ever," smiled Lucinda.

"And I'm looking forward to it," he smiled and left the room.

Marco and Lucinda ate their breakfast, smiling and kissing. Then Marco put the tray outside, before he turned back to the bed and kissed Lucinda senseless. She let him do it for a while, before she took control and flipped him on his back. Teasing him, she kissed him and lied on him. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed her body on his. After a while, they stood up and put clothes on. Marco in his usual shorts, slash and open purple shirt, before he flipped into his sandals. Lucinda put on shorts, a sleeveless top and some flat shoes. She even put a belt on her waist in which two swords were attached. Then they walked out.

* * *

**I just wanted to write about how Marco proposed to Lucinda and how she responded. And then about the wedding and the day after. Hope you liked it.**

**The other bonus chapters will be about after timeskip.**


	36. Bonus chapter- Straw Hat reunion part 1

**I thought I would treat you with the second bonus chapter. And I've decided to give them all to you, so I do hope you'll like it.**

* * *

It had been almost 2 years after the war. Ace was getting restless and Lucinda noticed this. She was also restless, though she had from time to time visited Mihawk or Shanks. She could still remember his shock, but she had also seen happiness in his normal emotionless eyes. Those two weeks with him had been wonderful and when she had come back, she and Marco had been inseparable for most of the time. And their sex had been much better.

"What's up Ace?" asked Lu, after Ace for the 10th time had passed her on deck.

He sat down next to her. "It's almost been two years, Lu. I really, really want to meet my brother again. I'm too damn curious about how strong he is. I mean, he has been training with the Dark King," said Ace.

"You're just eager to fight him. But I do understand. I've missed talking to Rayleigh. What about you and me visit him? Or visiting Shakky until Rayleigh comes back? It'll be fun and you get to meet your little brother and his crew again. Most of them properly think you're dead anyway, so they might get a heart attack," blinked Lucinda.

"I would love to. Do you think you can make Oyaji let me go with you?" he asked.

Ace hadn't got the permission to leave the ship on his own and when he gets to leave, Lucinda or Marco was with him. Or both. It had annoyed him, but he had understood. The time to let the world know he and Whitebeard were pretty much still alive hadn't come yet. So he waited until Whitebeard thought it was time, but he really wanted to meet Luffy, despite the danger of going to Sabaody Archipelago.

"I'll ask. I could use some company on the trip," she smiled and stood up.

Ace gave her a bright grin. Lucinda smiled fondly and knew Whitebeard would say yes. After all they had talked about it, but didn't want to say anything to Ace. He should come to Whitebeard or Lucinda first. She walked over to Whitebeard, where Marco also sat along with Vista, Thatch and Izo, playing poker.

"Ed. He just asked," she said.

"Is that so? And what do you say. Do you still want him to come along?" asked Whitebeard.

"I will. The world will be too much in a shock when they found out that the Straw Hat pirates are assembling again. So Ace wandering around in a cloak on Sabaody Archipelago will go unnoticed," she said.

"When Straw Hat Luffy comes to the New World a make a name here, we will reveal that we alive," said Whitebeard.

"Sounds like a great plan. Shock the world even more. I like that," grinned Lucinda.

That made Marco and the other laugh too. It sure would shock the world, when people around started the rumor that Ace and Whitebeard had survived their injuries and was in fact pretty much alive. And the Whitebeard pirates would laugh their asses off. They could barely wait until that happened.

"Well I better tell the impatient boy to pack up. We'll leave tomorrow," said Lucinda.

"I'll make you some great lunchboxes and I will pack food down for you. Need some rabbits?" asked Thatch.

"I'll drink later. Then I can go on for a couple of weeks," smiled Lucinda and left.

She went straight to Ace, who sat nervously, gazing at her and Whitebeard, until she was right in front of him.

"We'll leave tomorrow Ace. Thatch will prepare the food. You better pack," smiled Lucinda.

"YES," yelled Ace, before having another narcolepsy attack.

Lucinda shook her head and let him be. She could hear the laughter of Thatch and the others. Properly laughing at Ace again. It was always hilarious how he suddenly fell asleep for few minutes or even up to half an hour. She went inside to prepare herself for leaving the ship the next day. After a while, Marco came into the room and forced her gently down on the bed and kissed her.

"Want me to come along -yoi?" he asked, between kisses.

"I was actually planning to see Mihawk too, before taking a trip to reverse mountain and then East Blue," she said.

"And leave Ace going back alone -yoi?" He looked at her.

"No. I wanted him to follow Luffy for a while," she said.

"Aren't you the most caring person here? I would love to meet the brat official -yoi," he smirked.

"You're welcome to come along. I won't mind love," she said.

"Then I'll come along. I'll bring Ace safe home, after we depart -yoi."

"Don't want to come with me to East Blue?" she asked.

"Not really. I'll wait for you to come home," he said, before he continued to kiss her.

Lucinda smiled, but soon she started to moan. Marco would not let her go without showing her how much he loved her. He stripped her slowly, teasing her, while she helped him out of his clothes. She hated to be teased, but he loved to do it for that reason. It made her get a lot better orgasm, though she was really impatient sometimes. He smirked, as she tried to take control, but though she was normally stronger than him, she was weak towards him in bed. He was in control and he showed it to her.

The next morning, after packing the small ship, Marco, Ace and Lucinda left the White Wind. All cheered for them and wished them a blessed trip. Ace was eager to get to Sabaody Archipelago. He just hoped he didn't miss Luffy by days or minutes. If so, it would be difficult to gain in on him. However Lucinda was confident that they would make it.

So after a week they arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. Lucinda anchored the small ship near Grove 13. Ace and Marco looked worried, but she just drawn the flag of Whitebeard and Shanks on the ship, which made the men smirk. Lucinda knew how to make sure nobody touched her thing. Afterwards they headed towards Shakky's Rip-off Bar.

As they opened the doors, they saw Rayleigh sitting at the bar and Zoro too. Rayleigh turned towards them and smiled. Lucinda was in an instant next to Rayleigh, hugging him and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Lu. Marco and Ace. I thought you might show up," he said.

As he said Ace, Zoro's head snapped towards them. Marco and Ace took of their hood and sat down next to him. Lucinda sat on Rayleigh's lab, happy to see him again. Shakky poured red wine into a glass and gave the other two a beer.

"Shakky thanks, my dear," said Lucinda.

"All for you love," she answered.

"Ace…" Zoro stared as if his one eye couldn't believe it.

"Hey there Zoro. Are you the only one to have come?" asked Ace with a grin.

"He is. Can you believe it?" grinned Rayleigh.

"Properly because he got the help of Perona. Or even Mihawk himself, just to make sure the stubborn swordsman came back in time," grinned Lucinda, earning a dark glare from Zoro.

"You would know, wouldn't you? So any news? I heard the marine received the head of Blackbeard, his corpse, the corpse of some of his men/allies and the rest bunch alive, but badly beaten up," said Rayleigh.

"So did I," comment Shakky.

"The day before the fight we got married and the party was after we beat the crap out of them -yoi," said Marco.

"Married?" Shakky and Rayleigh looked surprised at them.

"Yes, but not much has changed in our wonderful relationship. I'll tell details later," smiled Lucinda.

"So you are here to meet Luffy again," said Rayleigh.

"Of course. And then I'm off to another adventure. Marco and Ace will return, though I do hope they can get a ride with Luffy to an Island in the New World," she said.

"I doubt Luffy would mind. He can't say no to you, Lu," smiled Rayleigh.

"Only few men can," said Ace with a grin.

At that they grinned. Zoro was on guard, still not really liking Lucinda and what she was. Of course he was grateful that she had saved Luffy in the war and Ace too, but he still didn't trust her. She was a vampire and therefor bound to drink human blood sooner or later and when she had tasted it, she properly would want more.

* * *

**I know. It sounds like Zoro is a dick, but after what he experienced 2 years ago, made him a little tense and more worried about the safety of the crew. And even though Lucinda never harmed him or gave him a reason to hate her, she is still a vampire. And he is just cautious. Can't blame him, can you? Lucinda doesn't really care. In fact she's happy that Zoro is like this, because it means that one of Luffy's crew is observant.**


	37. Bonus chapter- Straw Hat reunion part 2

**The second part of the reunion of the Straw Hats.**

* * *

Lucinda didn't mind that Zoro was more on guard, though Ace tried to let him be easy around her. As it didn't work, Ace got a little frustrated, but Lucinda told him it was alright. Franky was the next to show up and he was as surprised as Zoro by Ace and pleased finally to meet him. Nami, Usopp and Chopper also were happy to meet Ace again and relief he wasn't dead at all. Lucinda and Marco were around getting information, while Ace was forced to wait at the bar. Marco came back alone, since Lucinda wanted to get information she only could get if she was alone.

"Oi Lu. Took you long enough," growled Ace, as she came just after Sanji had arrived.

Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Zoro sat around a table along with Ace. Marco sat in the bar, drinking a beer, his eyes on her.

"Sorry for the wait," she grinned, before going to Marco and kissed him.

"You need a special drink -yoi?" he asked concerned.

She nodded.

"I've have some in the back," said Shakky.

"Shakky. You're the best," she smiled and went outside.

"You could tell Marco? But her eyes weren't red yet," said Ace amazed.

"Who is she?" asked Nami.

"She'll tell you in a moment," said Ace with a smile.

"You seem to have forgotten that I know Lu better than even Shanks ad Mihawk -yoi," said Marco.

"Oh yeah. My bad," said Ace, before falling asleep.

Lucinda came back, licking her lips. There were a lust in her eyes, they couldn't define. Marco smirked, before kissing her again.

"They want to know who you are -yoi."

"I know," she said and turned towards them. "Hi Robin. Sorry for not visiting, but I had enough to do," she greeted Robin.

Robin smiled to her, but before Lucinda could continue Brook walked in. He had barely opened the door as he started to sing a song of joy end reunion. Lucinda tilted her head slightly, wondering why a skeleton was alive and sang. His voice triggered a memory in her. Ace's jaw felt wide open and even Marco looked surprised.

"Humming Brook? Oh my you've lost some weight. I guess you died and went you came back you were all but bones," grinned Lucinda as she remembered who he was.

Brook turned his head to her and in a swift move he was in front of her and bowed his head lightly.

"Lu… Yohohoho. You haven't aged a bit. Only your eyes my dear. But then again you are a vampire, so I guessed that much," he grinned.

"A VAMPIRE?" yelled the Straw Hats, but Robin and Zoro.

Lucinda smiled to them. "A Devil's Fruit power. My name is Lucinda. All I trust can call me Lu, but only if they trust me enough to call them by their first name, instead of full name or title," she said.

"You know a vampire Ace? Brook?" Usopp started to sweat drop.

"Lu was the one to save our lives at Marineford. She beat up the admirals and helped us escape. I'm sure I would have died, if she hadn't shown up. Now she's the wife of Marco," said Ace.

"Yohohoho. You got married? I did guess it was you that showed up at Marineford. Did the shadows become too boring?" asked Brook.

"Somewhat. I thought for sure you were gone for good Brook. Crocus and I even searched for you with Roger," said Lucinda.

"Yohohoho. That warms my heart, though I don't have any. Yohohoho," laughed Brook.

"You seem to know her well," said Robin.

"Not really, but Lucinda sailed with us, when Captain Yorki still was with us. I guess it was 3 weeks or so, but she does leave a good impression," said Brook.

"Marco is probably the only person to know Lu well," said Ace.

"Well, you know me pretty well too Ace," said Lucinda.

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE. THAT MEANS SHE DRINKS BLOOD. HOW CAN YOU TALK SO CASUALLY TO HER?" yelled Usopp.

"She only drinks the blood of animals," said a voice from the door.

All heads turned to the door. The young man walked in, but before he had walked three steps, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky was over him. Giggling and hugging his crewmates, Luffy looked at the others, who smiled fondly at him. Brook started to cry from joy, just like Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky did. Lucinda smiled and looked at Ace, who grinned brightly.

"How do you know?" asked Usopp, once they had calmed down and sat at the table.

"I woke up on the ship of Shanks, though I didn't get to meet him then. Lu was there too and she told me. I was hoping to meet you again," said Luffy and turned his head to Lucinda.

"Ace was getting restless, wanting to see you and see how much stronger you have become. And I would say I'm impressed. You have really progressed a lot in only two years. Rayleigh has done pretty well by teaching you the basics. Now you only need to train those skills," she said.

Luffy grinned. "Thanks Lu."

"I need a favor from you Luffy. I brought Ace and Marco here, but I need my ship for a further trip. First I need to visit Mihawk, since he's my contact to what is going on in the World government and then I'm heading to Reverse Mountain and then East Blue," said Lucinda.

"East Blue? Why?" asked Nami suspicious.

"Need a talk with a former vice-admiral. He's training new recruits in a town called Fuushia Village," she said calmly.

"That's my home town," said Luffy.

"Gramps. You want to talk to gramps?" Ace felt his blood drain.

"Yes. He deserves to know," she said.

Marco nodded in agreement. "Even though you don't like it, he still is your grandfather of heart. He was as hurt as you at the war. I saw the tears he shed, by the mere thought of losing you and how relief he was when Lu showed up -yoi," said Marco.

"He does care …" Ace looked at Luffy.

"I won't tell him where you are, only that you're alive," she said.

"Tell Dadan too. If gramps doesn't tell her, please tell her," said Luffy.

"I will do that. There is also the matter of an old friend I want to talk with him about. Which reminds me about something. Luffy this is yours," said Lucinda and gave him a vivre card.

"Is that a vivre card? But whom?" asked Nami.

"Luffy lost it in the war," said Lucinda.

"It's mine That's why they marines haven't been chasing me," said Ace.

"That explains it," said Zoro.

"Thanks Lu, but there are two," said Luffy confused.

He looked at the one, which now had the Spade Pirates mark drawn onto it, beside the Whitebeard pirates and the tattoo of Ace on it. Ace raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucinda. She smiled.

"I know. The other belongs to a man, who wants to meet you. He's a good friend of mine and Ace. We can't tell you his name, since he made us promise not to do so. But I know you'll be happy to meet him in the New World. So will you take Marco and Ace with you for a while?" asked Lucinda.

"Of course, Lu. And when I meet this man, he will tell me how he knows you?" asked Luffy.

"He will. Thanks Luffy. I trust in you to make sure the world doesn't find out about Ace yet," she said.

Luffy nodded before he started a party to celebrate them returning and be together once more. Lucinda and Marco went to another table and enjoy being alone for a moment, while Ace partied with Luffy and the others. The partied the whole evening and night. The next morning Sanji used the morning to shop for food with Chopper and Usopp, while the others prepared to leave. Lucinda and Marco stayed in their room alone, until noon, where the Straw Hats set sail.

* * *

**So Luffy met up with his crew and is going to take Ace and Marco with him to the new world. I know it's not like when he returned in the manga/anime, but it was not my intention to follow the manga/anime correctly.**

**And I'm not going to write about Ace's and Marco's voyage with Luffy and the others. These chapters are bonus chapters about what Lucinda did when Luffy was to return and what she did afterwards.**


	38. Bonus chapter - On the way

**Lucinda continues her journey.**

* * *

As the Straw Hats were on their way towards Fishman Island with Marco and Ace, Lucinda went back to Shakky' Rip-off Bar along with Rayleigh and Shakky. There they got a drink, talking more about her fight with Blackbeard.

"So Shanks helped you out?" asked Shakky.

"It was for the best. We needed a strong man, which Haki was on a high level. Sure, Marco, Ed and I have a high Haki level, but we are also all Devil's Fruit users. The Yami Yami no Mi can neutralize the other Devil's Fruit power," said Lucinda.

"So you and Whitebeard planned it out, searched for Blackbeard and took him down? How did you manage to do that? Sure Haki is useful, but could you get Blackbeard off guard long enough to use Haki and chop off his head?" Shakky looked like she didn't believe it.

"It was I who chop of his head. With my specials sword that had been in my family for centuries," she said.

"Special swords?" Rayleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Sheaths and shaft are made of ivory, while the blades are made of seastone," said Lucinda calmly.

"There actually is such kind of swords?" Rayleigh looked stunned.

"Yes. I think you can date them to the void century," said Lucinda.

Rayleigh looked at her with a thoughtful expression and both knew why. "I have never seen you with swords," said Rayleigh after a while.

"I didn't have them on me all the time. Now they are on the White Wind, under the protection of Ed. But only women can wield them. Shanks tried to unsheathe them, but failed. Many men have failed in unsheathing them. I don't know how it works, but I guess it has something to do with hormones," said Lucinda.

"I see. So you chop of his head with those swords. Was it a hard fight?" asked Rayleigh.

"It was. I got wounded and needed the help of Marco. Luckily for me, he knows me better than anyone," she smiled and Rayleigh saw the happiness in her eyes.

"You and Marco are really a match made in heaven. Could see it back then already," smiled Rayleigh.

"Thanks. Our marriage means we truly trust each other and we promised we would never change each other. I still can live as I did before, if I feel the need," she smiled to Rayleigh.

He smiled and understood. Even Shakky understood and smiled to her. They kept talking until the night had come near. Lucinda then left with Rayleigh back to his house. She wanted to be with him for the night. Tomorrow she would set sail, after doing shopping for food supplies and caught some wild rabbits.

She said her goodbyes and jumped onto the small ship. Rayleigh was not concerned for her leaving in a small ship like this. She knew the seas and how to navigate. Her way now was towards Mihawk. In many ways she reminded Rayleigh of Mihawk. Both strong enough to sail alone on the Grand Line and both skilled enough to do so in a small boat.

Lucinda anchored the ship and went through the gloomy era. The mist was even thicker today than usual, however she could find her way and the Baboons left her alone. Her Conquers Haki was raised, since she didn't feel the need to fight them. She walked into the castle and straight for the dining room, where she knew Mihawk would be.

"My love, you've come," he commented.

"I need to know what is going on right now," she said and placed herself on his lab.

He kissed her passionately. "As you said, I told them that you were in fact Gol D. Lucinda," he said.

She smirked. "And?"

"Now you are on their most wanted list, even higher than Dragon, however they don't dare to reveal your identity to the world," he said.

"Most wanted in the world… Did they share the picture of me as a human?"

"Not yet. They talk back and forward what to do and now that the Straw Hats has reassembled once more … They are the most wanted crew in this world, because of Enies Lobby and the fact they had beaten two warlords," said Mihawk.

"I see," she smiled, before kissing him.

Mihawk was happy she had come now. Both Zoro and Perona were gone, so they had the whole castle for themselves, just like they used to have. And he would definitely take advantage of that fact. So he lifted Lucinda up on the table, kissing her eagerly. She leaned her head backwards and moaned under his kisses. He loved her, but she could not be his. She loved another man and they were married, but that didn't change their relationship. And Mihawk was grateful for this.

"Mihawk…" she whispered.

"I'm not letting you leave without enjoying your company and body," he whispered between kisses, as he slowly took off her clothes.

"Teaser," she smirked, but enjoyed his hands and kisses.

* * *

A few days later, Lucinda was once more on her way. She knew it would be difficult to get to East Blue, but she had done so before and could do it again. She licked her lips, as she had drained the last rabbit from blood. Reverse mountain was in sight and she felt slight guilty for not having been here for over a decade. She could hear and see Laboon and smiled about the news she had for him.

"Lu… It's been a while," greeted Crocus her.

"Crocus. I see you take good care of Laboon. I like his new mark," she grinned.

"The kid's insane. Have you met him?"

"Sure has. He reminds me so much of Roger. I got news for you and Laboon," she said.

"From Luffy?"

"Kind off. A got a message from Humming Brook also known as Soul King," she smiled as Crocous stared with disbelief at her.

"That skeleton is Brook? Brook from the Rumbar Pirates?" he asked.

"Yes. Want to hear how he became like this? He doesn't mind I tell you the short version," she said.

"Sure. Tell," he said.

"They were in the Florian Triangle as they fought another pirate crew. They lost this fight and those who survived, didn't last long, since the weapons of the other crew had been poisoned. Due to Brook's Devil's Fruit he came back from the death, but couldn't find his body for a year. That's why he's a skeleton now. He'll tell you more details and how he became a Straw Hat pirate, when they come back," she smiled.

"So that's how it is. So when Luffy has ended his journey, they'll be back," he said.

"Yes. Tell Laboon this. Well, I still have more to do and I have to leave you. It has been good to see you," she said.

"I'll tell him and likewise," said Crocus.

* * *

**Thought that Lucinda would like to meet up with Crocus again and tell him about Brook. I played with the idea of letting her go to Drum Island and meet up with Dr. Kureha, but dropped it again. **

**Now she's heading for East Blue, more specific Dawn Island and the small village Fuushia Village. How will Garp react?**


	39. Bonus chapter - East Blue

**East blue.**

* * *

She made a quick stop in Lougetown for supplies and small animals. Her thirst had changed since the day she tasted Marco's blood. She could only go for 3 weeks without blood now. Which was kind of annoying, but she could manage. 3 weeks was a long time and she tried to train herself once more. After the war, she had trouble and had to drink after few days. Now she had worked it up to 3 weeks, which was good.

Fuushia Village looked like it was just yesterday she had left, but as she came further into town, she could see the small changes and the big one. Garp's training facilities. Young marine soldiers working hard to become a great marine. She chuckled by the sight and went into the bar.

"Welcome," greeted Makino her.

"Thank you. Can I have a glass of red wine?" asked Lucinda.

"Sure. Coming up," said Makino.

Lucinda placed herself at the bar. There were some marines and townspeople around. She paid Makino and drank her wine in silence. A marine soldier came to her and was about to sit next to her, properly wanted to hit on her, as Garp came in.

"So you've come," he grunted at her and waved the marine away.

"I did," she said.

"How is he?" asked Garp worried.

"Fine and stronger. Both actually," she said.

Garp left out a sigh of relief and asked Makino for a drink. "I read your file and just got the notice from HQ that it truly is you. Dracule Mihawk confirmed it," he said.

"I told him to confirm it. Did they like my gift? I mean Blackbeard and the others?" she smirked.

"They sure did. Even though it was an unknown person to drop them off, we got your message. However you are still on the list," he said.

"Mihawk told me so. Worried?"

"No. You can beat us easily. How's life?" he asked.

"Good. Got married, living freely and just beat the crap out of lower pirates. The usual," she said.

"Married? To whom?"

"Marco."

"The Phoenix? Well you both live long, so that makes sense," he said.

"Should I tell Dadan?"

"Please be my guess," he waved.

Lucinda nodded and continued her drink. They had talked in low voice, but still had named no names, beside Marco. And she hadn't confirmed that it was the Phoenix. It could be another Marco they both knew. As long as the common soldier didn't know her human form, she could walk freely around. And Garp wouldn't dare to fight her.

"Is there somebody else that should know about the boys?" she asked after a while.

"Makino-san, but it's too risky now," he said.

"I'll tell her later then," she said.

"And Woop Slap. If I'm correct, he and Makino will have lunch tomorrow, here at the bar, just before she opens," he said.

"Thanks. I better rent a room. Seems I'll stay for a while. And don't worry. I won't mingle with your affairs. I still think your sense of justice is the best, so teach those young marines that," she said.

Garp nodded, drank the last of his drink and left her. She smiled and thought about what to do now. Tell Dadan or wait until she had talked to Makino? After a while, she decided to tell Makino first and then Dadan. She looked at the young woman. Shanks had talked fondly about her, but Lucinda hadn't seen her before. Ace had told her that she used to bring new clothes and taught him manners, but those days were when Lucinda wasn't watching.

The next day she went into the bar, a little over noon. The bar will open at 2 p.m.

"Sorry but we're closed," said Makino.

"I know. I'm here to talk to you two," smiled Lucinda and looked at Woop Slap and Makino.

"Forgive me, but why?" asked Woop Slap.

"Monkey D. Garp told me that it would be a good idea to tell you two how two certain young men are doing," smiled Lucinda.

"Two certain young men? Who are you talking about?" asked Woop Slap.

"The D. brothers. Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace," said Lucinda and sat down.

Makino gasped and put a hand over her mouth, while Woop Slap frowned. Lucinda had seen those reactions to come, so she pulled out a picture and placed it on the counter. It was Luffy and Ace together on Thousand Sunny, taken right before Luffy set sail to Fishman Island. You could see some of Luffy's crew in the background.

"This picture I took right before Luffy and his crew set sail towards Fishman Island a few weeks ago. And you've heard about Dressrosa and I can see his new wanted poster behind you, Makino. So you know this is what he looks like now," said Lucinda.

Makino looked at the picture and smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's really Luffy and Ace. Both have grown so much," she sobbed.

"Keep it. I can see Ace as often I want. I'm in the same crew as him," she said.

"So he didn't die? But why has he been hiding?" asked Woop Slap.

"Because Whitebeard, Marco and I thought it was for the best to lay low. It took Blackbeard by surprise that both Ace and Whitebeard still was alive. Now the traitor is dead," she said.

"So Whitebeard still lives. What would happen to this world?" Woop Slap looked annoyed.

"Watch and see. Whitebeard and Shanks has lot in common, especially how they treat civilians. However the world is cruel and I'm talking about the World Noble. They should learn their rightful place. You know how they are right? If I remember what Ace told me, he told you about how Sabo was attacked by a world noble," said Lucinda.

"Sabo…" Makino trailed off, but nodded.

"Well the boy didn't die. He survived, saved by Monkey D. Dragon. He's now the right hand of Dragon. I made sure that Ace and Sabo met. A great reunion," she smiled.

"What a relief," said Makino, now believing Lucinda.

"I'm rude. Forgive me. My name is Lucinda and it was me that saved Ace and Whitebeard. Due to a Devil's Fruit, I'm a vampire," she said.

Woop slap and Makino looked horrified at her, but she kept smiling. "Relax. I will never drink human blood. I'm drinking the blood of animals," she said.

"You should tell Dadan that the three boys are alive and that all are doing fine," said Woop Slap.

"Of course. That was my intention. I'll tell Ace you said hello," said Lucinda and stood up.

"Will Ace stay low?" asked Makino.

"No. Soon the world will find out that the world government and the marines lied to them, because both Ace and Whitebeard are alive," said Lucinda and left.

* * *

**So now Garp, Makino and Woop Slap know. Next is Dadan and the bandits. How will they react?**


	40. Bonus chapter - East Blue 2

**Let's go see Dadan and the others.**

**This is the last bonus chapter and therefor the end of A vampire.**

* * *

She walked through the forest and to the worn down house of the Dadan bandits. It looked just like she remembered. Clothes were drying outside, a lazy dog laid in the sun and a bandit was in the tower and looked like he had fallen asleep. Lucinda smiled and walked straight to the house, the man not seeing her at all.

"Are you all sleeping?" asked Lucinda, as she was inside and saw how relaxed the bandits were.

At her voice, they all jumped up, ready to fight, but she simple raised her Conquers Haki a little to let them know they couldn't possible beat her. Only Dadan wasn't affected and she walked over to Lucinda, who was slimmer and smaller than Dadan.

"And who do you might be and what do you want?" asked Dadan.

"I'm Lucinda a friend of Luffy," she smiled.

"Luffy," the bandits gasped.

"Prove it," said Dadan.

Lucinda pulled out a picture similar to the one she gave Makino. She only wished she had one with all three boys together, but she had one with Sabo. It would be a gift to Dadan from Sabo. She had promised him to give it to her.

"This is … It's false. Ace is dead," said Dadan furious.

"I didn't risk my identity for him to die. Ace and Whitebeard didn't die. It was a lie and soon you'll see it in the newspaper. I won't tell you everything. Luffy and Ace want to tell you in person. I also have shocking news for you. This is a picture of a young man, who is grateful to you too," said Lucinda and handed over a picture of Sabo.

He had written a small message on the back for Dadan to see.

"Monkey D. Dragon was on that fateful day at the bay and he saved Sabo. Right now, Sabo is the right hand of Dragon. Ace knows and I think Luffy know now or soon will know that too. Your three boys are doing fine and I will keep on protecting them. Shanks is one of my friends, so I will keep an eye on Luffy. Dragon is also a friend and he'll make sure I get news about Sabo. For Ace… Well I'm a part of the same crew as he, so I see him every day," smiled Lucinda.

"They are really all alright … But why did they say he was dead?" Dadan looked like she didn't believe Lucinda.

"He is the son of Roger. To say that the marine had the son of Roger in their custody and that he escaped with life… Do the math," said Lucinda.

"Damage control. Both Luffy and Ace were there and both escaped with their life. Damn those lairs," hissed Dogra.

"Exactly. Well, they both told me to say Hi and say that they will one day return home. Stay healthy and alive until then," said Lucinda and started to leave.

"You said you risk your identity. What do you mean?" asked Dadan.

Lucinda turned to them and turned into her vampire form. Long white hair and red eyes. They all hurried away from her, scared and confused.

"You're the vampire that beat up the marines at the war," said Dagra.

"I am. I once ate a Devil's Fruit and it turned me to a vampire. However I'm not fond of drinking the blood of humans. I prefer to drink the blood of animals," she said.

"You saved Ace and Luffy …," said Dadan.

"I saved Luffy because of Shanks and because he reminds me of Roger. I've sail with Roger from the beginning of Grand Line until the end. But I saved Ace, because of his blood. My true name is Gol D. Lucinda and I'm the great-somewhat-grandmother to Ace," she said.

Silence.

"So take care until the young men returns. Soon you'll read about Ace," said Lucinda and left.

She walked further into the forest and stopped at the old treehouse. She smiled fondly at it and went up, standing in it. The three young men held so many good memories from this treehouse and the forest. She had been here to observe them. Just to make sure they would grow up to be strong and free. And they had. She took three things from the treehouse and left.

After gathering supplies and new small animals, she left Fuushia Village. Garp looked at her small ship and was happy to know that Ace wasn't dead. She had even told him about Sabo and for that he also was grateful. It wasn't easy to have criminals as family members, when you were a marine, but now he had retired to train young men into marines, he felt better. And that Lucinda trusted in his justice told him that maybe they would be able to change the world.

She set sail toward her home, feeling really homesick. A smiled curled at her lips. Since she had decided to live fully again, her heart had bound herself to Ed's ship and to Marco. She truly loved him and she was truly happy on the ship. She didn't mind having Whitebeard as captain or become the second captain along with Marco when time had come. And all her friends on the ship didn't mind her being their second captain.

After a few weeks, she stopped at Sabaody Archipelago. She had seen the newspaper a few days ago that it was confirmed that Whitebeard and Fire Fist Ace still were alive, but they had been hiding, so they could train. Now rumors were that it had been the Whitebeard pirates that killed Blackbeard and some unknown pirate had brought the marines to the corpses, after giving them the head of Blackbeard.

She chuckled at the thought, as she went through the groves. When you were at Sabaody Archipelago, you couldn't let your guard down and that was what saved her from being captured. Suddenly she was surrounded by marines, asking for her to follow them. She knew now that now all marines had got the news about her. Instead of killing or fighting, she simply knocked them out with Conquers Haki and continued.

After a few days with Rayleigh and Shakky, Lucinda set her course back home. It had been around 3 months since she left and she missed Marco. The others too, but mostly Marco. It didn't take her long time to get home, after she had arrived in the New World. And she smiled, as she saw a ship next to the White Wind. A really small ship compared, but she knew it was a strong ship. A ship that could make its way to the end and back.

She jumped onto the White Wind. It was Izo that was in crowns nest and knowing him, he didn't tell that she had arrived home. And she was right, since all turned their head in surprise, some even on guard, before her feet even landed on the ship. She smiled happily and embraced Marco, as he was the first to come to her. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Welcome home, Lu," he said.

"It's good to be home," she said.

"Lu… How's Dadan and the others? How's Makino and Woop Slap?" Luffy flew towards her, eager to hear more.

As she looked over his shoulder, she saw the rest of his crew, along with Sabo. She smiled and walked over to them. They were sitting in front of Whitebeard.

"Ed, everybody. I've missed you all, but I did learn something," she greeted.

"That's good Lu. Now you better answer Luffy or else I think he'll explode," grinned Whitebeard.

Lucinda nodded and turned to Luffy, who now sat next to Ace and Sabo. "They're fine and couldn't believe my words. But they did after a while and now they are happily awaiting for your visit," she said.

The rest of the day she told about her voyage, told about her meeting with Crocus again and what the world knew and so on. There was a great feast and party that evening, but Marco and Lucinda did manage to leave early and they stayed in their room until the next morning. They talked, kissed and had sex.

* * *

**So now they know and their heart feels slight better. And Luffy met up with Sabo and they are now visiting Ace and the rest.**

**All are happy :)**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. If so I would like to know in a review ;)**


End file.
